The Wiccan Warriors
by SeaweedBrainLover22
Summary: Th gang's back and better than ever! PJO meets The Night World! In order to save the world, they have to fnd the last Wild Power and the three other Wiccan Warriors and work together! Join them on their adventure to save the world. Has a litte Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:**

**Continuation of my story: Demigods and Vampires. **

**For this story to make sense, you must read the first one! **

**Characters that are focus right now:**

**Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon**

**Annabeth Chase: Daughter of Athena**

**Thalia Grace: Daughter of Zeus**

**Amber Garcia: Daughter of Poseidon**

**Alex Garcia: Daughter of Poseidon**

**Nico di Angelo: Son of Hades**

**Luna (No last name): Daughter of Artemis**

**Aurora: Daughter of Athena. **

**Katie Gardner: Daughter of Demeter**

**Travis Stoll: Son of Hermes**

**Connor Stoll: Son of Hermes**

**Kimberly Johnson: Daughter of Hades**

**Seth Clearwater: Werewolf**

**Rowan Redfern: Vampire**

**Kestrel Redfern: Vampire**

**Jade Redfern: Vampire**

**Tiggy: Jade's kitten**

**Ash Redfern: Vampire**

**Mary-Lynette: Ash's human soulmate**

**More Night World Characters. (If you don't know the rest, you need to read the books!) **

**Chapter 1: The Arrival will be up before (Not today) Sunday! **


	2. Meeting The Night People

**In this chapter, Aurora is a little bit sadistic... I'm sort of basing her on a certain reviewer. So she will have a little bit of a weird attitude.**

Chapter 1

The car came to a stop.

"Well, this is it," Alex muttered.

"Be nice," I said.

I was first out of the car and I gasped. It was a beautiful mansion. As everybody else got out, I walked up to the house. Annabeth started babbling about the architecture of the building and I rolled my eyes. Once I was in front of the door, it opened. A girl older than me opened it. She stuck a hand out.

"Hi, I'm Lupe!" She said.

I shook her hand and she ushered us inside.

"Everyone is in the living room. Right that way!" She pointed.

I walked into the living room and was met by a lot of couples. Then, the Redfern siblings came in.

"Rowan!"

"Kestrel!"

"Ash!"

"Jade!"

"Mary-Lynette!"

Everyone in the room got up and greeted each other. My group kind of just huddled in the back awkwardly. Once they had all said hi to each other, they remembered about us.

"Oh! Everyone sit down!" Rowan yelled.

Everyone went back to their spots and Kestrel, Jade, Ash, and Mary-Lynette found seats.

"Okay, like I told Thea on the phone, we have found two more of the Wiccan Warriors. Amber and Alex Garcia," She said.

Some of the people ooh-ed and ahh-ed.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself and say what you are," Rowan told us.

"Well, we're all demigods. Have you heard of those before?" Annabeth asked.

"Like Zeus, Poseidon and Hades?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, we're some of the kids of the Gods."

I stepped up.

"Well, I'm Amber and I'm a witch and a demigod. Daughter of Poseidon," I said.

"I'm Alex! I'm a witch and a demigod too. I'm also a daughter of Poseidon," Alex said.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Luna, daughter of Artemis."

"Aurora, daughter of Athena."

"Kimberly, daughter of Hades."

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

"Travis-"

"And Connor Stoll," Connor finished.

"Sons of Hermes," Travis said.

"Okay, your guys' turn," Rowan said to the group of people.

"I'm Poppy!" A girl with short copper colored hair said.

"And I'm her soulmate James," A boy said, looking at Poppy with amused eyes.

"Oh! And I'm a vampire and a witch. And James is a vampire," Poppy added.

"I'm Rashel, a vampire hunter, but only bad vampires," Another girl said, adding the last part.

"I'm Quinn, Rashel's soumate. I'm a vampire," The guy next to Rashel said.

"I'm Thea, the first Wiccan Warrior. This is my human soulmate, Eric," One of the other girls said.

"Hi," Eric said.

"I'm Gillian and a witch," Another girl said.

"I'm her human soulmate, David," The guy next to her said.

"I'm Hannah, a human," The next girl said.

"You're much more than a human," The guys next to her told her.

She blushed and looked away. The guy turned to us.

"I'm Thierry, lord of the Night World," He said.

"I'm Maggie, a human. This is my soulmate, Delos," The next girl said, looking at the guy she was holding hands with.

"I'm Jez and this is my soulmate, Morgead," The next girl said.

"Her proper name is Jezebel," Morgead said, smirking.

"Do _not_ call me Jezebel," She said through her teeth, glaring at Morgead.

"Anyway! I'm Keller, and this is my soulmate Galen," The last girl said.

"Raksha..." Morgead muttered.

Keller turned and glared at Morgead, who was now under the pressure of two girls' glare.

"Okay, well I believe it's time we-"

From out in the car, Erica screamed again. The Night World kids all froze.

"I got it," Luna grumbled before she went outside.

"What was that?"

"Long story short, Luna's cousin, a human, followed us and now we're stuck with her," Alex said.

Some of them shot us weird looks. Then, Luna screamed. Uh oh. We all rushed outside to see a bunch of wolves outside.

"Werewolves!" Jez yelled.

Everyone took a fighting stance. The demigods took out their weapons while Keller, Galen, and Seth changed. The wolves snapped at us. We all fought back. One had snuck past us and was now going towards the human in the back of the group. I tried to go but another wolf stopped me. I saw Katie run over to them so I kept fighting. That's when another wolf snuck up behind her. I tried to run, but the wolves kept coming.

"KATIE!"

Katie's Pov

The wolf started towards the humans, but he didn't see me coming. I had the vines wrap around it and hold it to the ground so we could question him later. That's when the humans' eyes widened.

"KATIE!"

I turned. The wolf jumped at me and I screamed.

Amber's Pov

The wolf lunged. Chaos broke loose. We finished off the wolves and everyone rushed towards Katie. She had her face facing the ground and she was obviously unconcious. Travis fell to his knees and gently flipped her over. She had been bitten in several places on the arms and there were scratches everwhere. She was bleeding heavily.

"Katie, no, no, no! C'mon! Wake up, Katie," Travis begged.

"Bring her inside! Quick!" Thea said.

Travis gently picked her up and carried her inside. Thea took them into a room and we had to wait out in the living room.

"It's all my fault! I tried to go help her, but there were so many wolves! And I saw the wolf, but it was too late! And-"

"Amber! Enough already!" Luna snapped.

I started breathing fast.

"Shh, it's not your fault. You tried," Nico said, hugging me.

"I know, but still..." I trailed off.

"Travis has some Ambrosia and Nectar right?" Alex asked.

"He always carries some around," Connor said.

Aurora's Pov

I looked outside. Katie had gotten a prisoner. I marched angrily outside, knowing the others would follow me. The wolf was still struggling. It started raining. I froze the rain and it made a cage out of ice around the wolf. I made sure he couldn't get out. Right on time, he finally got out of the vines.

"Change back!" I yelled.

He snarled back at me.

"Change or else!" I shouted.

He showed more teeth and growled. I took one of the sharp ice shards and willed it at him. It hit his side, making him fall over.

"Change back now!" I yelled again.

Slowly, he changed back. He was weaing a plain white t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He just glared at me.

"I said, who the hell are you!" I shouted.

"Let me go!" He snarled.

I grabbed Amber's sword out of her hands. I ran back over to the wolf.

"You know, it has silver in it," I said, looking at him.

"No, please don't," He begged.

I slashed, as quick as lightning, at his arm. The cage seemed to let my sword go in and out, hurting him. He cried out in pain, and I could see some of my friends with masks of horror on their faces.

"Aurora, what are y-"

"Who are you?" I shouted.

"My name is Gabriel Karato," He yelled.

"Who sent you?"

He didn't answer so I held up my sword again.

"Wait! Okay, okay! I'm working for Hunter Redfern!" He said.

Ash, Quinn, and a few others started growling at that name.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"We were sent to take out the reinforcements!" He said.

"Now what's the next plan?"

He didn't answer. I held out my sword and he didn't do anything. I swung and it hit him again. He cried out in pain.

"Tell me!" I screamed.

"Go to hell!" He yelled, and threw something at me.

I felt it pierce into my skin, but I didn't care. I charged, but Nico and Percy held me back.

I swung my sword, but Annabeth grabbed my hand and made me drop it. I screamed and fought, but they wouldn't let go.

"You better hope Katie doesn't die! Or you're dead too!" I shouted at the werewolf.

I was getting a massive headache and I gave up. I let them drag me back inside. My head was killing me now. Some of the others looked at me in concern. Then, I realized what the werewolf had thrown at me. It was a needle. It had drained it's contents into me. The room started spinning. I started laughing weakly.

"Holy shit... he poisened me..." I muttered.

I blacked out.

Amber's Pov

My eyes widened when she blacked out. Of course, someone caught her and took her into another room to heal her or something.

"Why is everything so tense now?" I asked my brother.

"I don't know Amber," He said.

Thea came out of the room Katie was in.

"Well?" I asked.

"Katie is going to be fine," She said.

We all let out a breath, relieved. Except me.

"What about Aurora?" Alex asked.

Thea looked away.

"What? What's the matter?" Annabeth demanded.

"There's a special plant in the Night World that we need for the antidote," She said.

"So, why don't we go get it?" I asked.

"That particular plant can only be found in one place," Thea said.

"Where's that?" Nico asked.

"Maya's cave."

Hannah gasped.

"Hannah, what's wrog? Wha are you seeing?" Thierry asked, holding her.

"We can't go there. They're bringing her back. They're almost done!" Hannah cried out.

"You don't have to. I'm going. Who's coming with me?" I asked.

All of the demigods said "Me."

"Kimberly, stay here. You can guard Aurora. Travis is staying with Katie too. Everyone else, let's move out," Percy said.

I led the group outside until Quinn, Ash, Thierry, Morgead, Jez, Keller, Galen, and Rashel stood in front of us.

"You can't go! You'll be killed," Rashel protested.

Annabeth took an angry step forward.

"In this family, we don't give up because things get hard. We keep going. And if one of us is hurt, we'll fight until we get what we want. She's my sister, and I'm not letting her die," Annabeth said.

I walked around them.

"You don't even know where you're going!" Quinn yelled.

"You want to bet?" I asked.

I turned around and held a hand out in the air. Then I felt it.

"That way," I pointed.

They looked at me astonished. We started walking.

"Wait!" I turned around again.

"We want to come with you," Jez said, coming towards us.

Morgead, Ash, Rashel, Quinn, Keller, Galen, Thierry, Hannah, Mary-Lynette, Poppy, James, Maggie, and Delos nodded in agreement.

"What if it's too dangerous for them?" Annabeth asked, looking at the mortals.

"Well, Mare wouldn't forgive me if I left her here," Ash said.

"Hannah can handle Maya. She's the one who killed her last time," Thierry said quietly.

"Maggie would be mad at me forever," Delos said.

"And Rashel can kick ass," Quinn laughed.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive."

"Then let's go."

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

Quinn started humming 'On the Road Again' about aminute ago and I was ready to cut his head off. Ash started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked.

"Nothing," He answered.

I watched him suspiciously. We kept walking.

"On the road again!" Quinn sang that part.

I bet those was the only lyrics he knew. Ash started laughing again.

"What is your deal?" Alex hissed.

"Your sister," He got out between laughing fits.

"Ash can read minds," Rowan said.

"Oh great. Another one," Percy grumbled.

ZZZIIIPPP!

I turned to see the arrow that hit the tree next to me.

"Ambush!" I yelled.

We all took cover.

"Why do we always get into fights?" Nico muttered to himself.

I concentrated and stepped out into the open. An arrow flew at me, but it froze in mid-air. I waved my hand and it was sent flying back at it's shooter.

"Amber, that's Telekinisis," Thierry said in awe.

I just concentrated on the arrows. One hit my shoulder and I winced, but I didn't back down. Alex came and stood next to me and helped. Turns out, we have the same powers. Soon enough, the arrows stopped. The enemy was dead. I sighed.

"I'm getting tired of this," I said.

"We all are," Percy said, helping me get the arrow out of my shioulder.

Nico gave me some Ambrosia and I instantly felt better.

"Well, let's keep going... and Quinn?" I turned to him.

He looked at me.

"Please just shut up for once," I said.

All the vampires, except for Thierry and Quinn, burst out laughing. Quinn crossed his arms and pouted. Rashel kissed him and he got over his pouting. We started off again.

Travis's Pov

Her eyelashes fluttered as her eyes opened. She blinked and slowly sat up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

I put my hand on her arm.

"Relax Katie, you were just-"

She yanked away from me.

"Get away from me! Who are you?" She asked.

"Katie, it's me! Travis! Your boyfriend!" I said.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" She said, as if it would be the most horrible thing in the world.

"What?" I asked.

Thea then walked in.

"Thea, she doesn't know who I am!" I exclaimed.

Thea nodded and walked over to Katie. She caught Katie by surprise and made her drink some kind of potion. Katie coughed and looked at me again.

"T-travis?" Katie asked.

"Do you remember who I am?" I asked.

"Of course I do! You're my boyfriend!" She said.

I hugged her.

"Thank the Gods for that," I muttered.

Amber's Pov (Later that night)

"We should set up camp," Annabeth said.

"I don't want to sleep," I said.

"Me either," Alex agreed.

"Well, you two _need_ sleep. So we're going to set up camp," Thalia said.

"And I'm cold!" Mary-Lynette exclaimed, shivering.

"Really?" Ash asked.

Mary-Lynette nodded and Ash hugged her.

"Feeling warmer?" Ash asked.

'Yeah, but you could've given me your jacket," Mary-Lynette said.

"I like doing this better though," Ash said.

Mary-Lynette blushed.

"Okay, that's enough you little lovebirds," Quinn said.

Rashel smacked the back of his head.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

We set up the tents. We could fit about three people per tent. Well, until Alex messed with it.

"Oh my gods! I did it!"

I groaned.

"What did you do now?" I asked.

I walked to the tent she was in. I walked in and my eyes bugged out. It was a mansion. Only, outside, it looked like a tiny tent.

"Everybody in here!" I yelled.

Everbody came in and gasped. There was a kitchen, two bathrooms, one for guys, one for girls, and two main rooms full of beds for each of us.

"Girls in this room, boys in that room!" I said, pointing.

"SLEEPOVER!" Poppy screamed and dragged us all in the big room.

Several girls groaned as we were dragged outside.

"Get changed everyone!" Poppy exclaimed.

We all got changed into our PJ's and sat in a circle on the ground.

"Truth or Dare time!" Poppy laughed.

I leaned over to Rashel.

"Is she always this cheery?" I whispered.

"Always," Rashel whispered back.

I sat back normally and mentally sighed.

"Okay, Annabeth Truth or Dare?"

"Um I pick..."

Third Person's Pov (Boys Room)

"Guys, guess what I did!" Quinn said excitedly.

"What?" Ash asked.

"I put a camera in the girls' room!" Quinn giggled. ** (A.N: O.o? Does Quinn giggle?)**

"You did what?" Percy yelled.

"They're going to kill us!" Nico hissed.

"Not if they don't find out," Morgead flashed a smile.

Quinn took out a laptop and started it. Then, it showed a picture of the girls. Hannah was blushing feriously.

"You so do, Hannah!" Jez laughed.

"Don't deny it. I mean, it's not like none of the guys is going to hear us," Rashel said.

"So wrong, my poor naive Rashel," Quinn smiled.

"And the night's still young!" Ash boomed.

***Smiles sweetly*. Hi there. Did you like it? If yes, then thanks. If no... go yell at yourslef in a mirror! Anyway, I really hope you like it. I added a bit of fluff, a bit of violence, a bit of hurt, and a bit of fun in this chapter. Please review NICELY. If that's a word...**

**...It's unbelieveable...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Camping is crappy!

**(A.N: P.S: When they got to Thierry's mansion, it was night already. That's why they had to camp out. On the way back, they don't have to stay the night in the woods. They made it back before nightfall. See ya at the end of the chappie!)**

Chapter 2

"Dare," Annabeth finally decided.

"I dare you to go spy on the boys," Poppy said.

Annabeth got up and walked out of the room.

"Okay, now Lady Hannah, Truth or Dare?" Poppy asked.

"Truth and just Hannah," Hannah said.

Jez and Rashel both whispered in Poppy's ears.

"Oooh, you guys are _mean_," Poppy giggled.

Hannah had a look of pure terror on her face.

"Hannah, do you stare at Thierry a lot?" Poppy asked.

"No!" Hannah blushed.

"STALKER!" Jez and Rashel exclaimed at the same time laughing.

"I do not!" Hannah protested.

"You so do, Hannah!" Jez laughed.

"Don't deny it. I mean, it's not like none of the guys is going to hear us," Rashel said.

"Okay, fine I do sometimes," Hannah said.

"So stalkerish Hannah," Rashel giggled.

"I'm going to tell Thierry!" Jez raced for the door, but Hannah had fast reflexes, even for a human, and caught her.

"Okay, Alex, Truth or Dare?" Poppy asked.

That's when Annabeth ran in.

Third Person's Pov (Boys Room)

"I'm not watching them," Thierry said, going to watch the TV.

"Me either," Galen and Nico chorused.

_"Okay, fine I do sometimes," Hannah said._

_"So stalkerish Hannah," Rashel giggled._

_"I'm going to tell Thierry!" _

_Jez raced for the door. _

"Go, go, go, go!" Morgead chanted.

_But Hannah caught her leg as she was running._

Morgead started pouting.

_"Okay, Alex, Truth or Dare?" Poppy asked._

_That's when Annabeth ran in. she started whispering to the other girls._

All the guys leaned in, trying to hear better, but it was no use.

"What's she saying?" Quinn groaned in frustration.

_The girls all straightened and they looked MAD._

_"So let's talk about the guys," Maggie said._

_"Who first?" _

_"All of them," Amber said._

"All of us?" Ash asked.

_"Well, they are pigs," Rashel said._

"Hey!" Almost all the guys said in protest.

_"Well, only some of them. Percy, Nico, Galen, and Thierry aren't," Mary-Lynette said. _

"Mare," Ash whined.

_"Well, what should we do?" Jez asked softly. _

"Do? Do? What? No, no, no, no, no, you shouldn't be _do_ing anything," Morgead said, starting to panic.

_"We have to leave."_

The guys gasped.

_"Why do you say that Annabeth? I thought Percy wasn't a pig," Maggie said._

_"Oh , he can be a pig when he wants to be. I was planning on leaving anyway," Annabeth said._

Percy's eyes were as wide as plates and his jaw was on the floor.

_"So when are you leaving?" Amber asked._

_"Now."_

_"I'm going with you."_

"Rashel, no!" Quinn said.

_"Me too!" _

"No! Mary-Lynette!" Ash said.

_"Count me in!" _

"Jez!" Morgead's eyes were wide.

_"Wait for me!"_

"Maggie!" Delos said.

_"Let's go!"_

"Poppy?" James asked, not believing what he heard.

_The girls all got up and left the tent._

"Oh no you don't."

They all raced outside.

Amber's Pov

"Don't you think this is a little harsh?" I asked Jez.

"No way, they were watching private moments on camera. We got them good," Jez smirked.

"They're coming! Hide!" Poppy hissed.

We all hid. The guys raced outside.

"BOO!" We all screamed.

They jumped and made scared noises too. Then, they all raced towards us.

"We're so sorry!" Quinn yelled.

"Yeah, we knew you had left because we were watching you on a camera and we're sorry!" Ash said.

"Oh, we knew," Rashel said.

They stared at us.

"What do you mean 'We knew'?" Morgead asked, using a bad imitation of Rashel.

"Annabeth caught you guys so we decided to play a little prank," Jez said proudly.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again. _Ever_," Delos said, holding Maggie in a hug.

"I'll never leave you," She whispered back to him

"Annabeth..." Percy trailed off, looking into hr eyes.

"I was just kidding, Seaweed Brain," Then she kissed him.

We all had our moments with our boyfriends and we went back into our rooms. Of course, after we confiscating all of the boy's electronis devices.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

1: I fell into a dreamless sleep.

2: I fell asleep into a dream filled sleep.

Can you guess which one was reality?

_The girl walked through the alley, hoping nobody would see her. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She had a bag over her shoulder and she was walking pretty fast. She tripped and fell over. The contents of her bag spilled out. Papers, make-up, and a cell phone. _

_"Come on, come on, come on," She whispered to herself as she picked up all of her stuff. _

_"Need some help?" _

_There was a guy leaning down, starting to help her. _

_"Thanks," She said._

_"No problem. I'm Mason by the way," The guy said, still helping her gather the papers._

_"I'm Felicia," The girl said, smiling. _

_They both reached for the cell phone and their hands touched. They jumped apart. The picked up the last couple of papers and ran off._

_"Wait!" Mason yelled after her._

The dream changed.

_There was a man with red hair and fierce eyes staring at me. _

_"You better watch where your dreams take you, little girl," He growled._

_I tried to talk, but I couldn't. The guy rollled his eyes._

_"Of course, you can't speak. You're frozen in fear. Just tell them that they should come and meet my son," He said._

_Then, he lunged at me._

I sat up so fast I hit Nico in the head.

"Sorry, I was just about to wake you up," He said.

"That's okay I guess," I said.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Eating breakfast. Come on," Nico helped me up.

He took me into the kitchen where there was a table. Everyone was sitting down, laughing, talking, and eating.

"Okay, now it's time to discuss the prophecies!" Thierry announced, noticing us come in.

I got some food and sat down at one of the two remaining seats.

"Okay, so we'll start with the first line:

_One from the land of kings long forgotten_."

"Easy, that's Delos," Maggie said.

"Next line:

_One from the hearth that still holds the spark_."

"Iliana," Keller said.

_"One from the Day World where two eyes are watching."_

"Guilty," Jez muttered, raising a hand.

"And:

_One from the twilight to be one with the dark._"

No one said anything.

"Any clues in that?" I asked.

"The one from the twilight... that's got to be a witch from Circle Twilight," Thea said.

"The one from the dark must be a vampire," Ash said, his face scrunched up in thought.

Looks like he might blow up. Ash glared at me. Oops. Forgot he could read minds.

"Okay, so is everyone ready for traveling?" Hannah asked.

There was a chorus of "Yes"'s.

Then, the door opened and people walked in.

"Okay, we're here! And look who dropped by!" Thea said.

Thea, Eric, Gillian, David, Katie, Erica, Travis, and a girl I don't know walked in. The girl as petite and pretty with bright violet eyes.

"Iliana!" Keller and Galen said.

"Keller! Galen! I missed you guys!" Iliana said.

Keller hugged her while Galen just said hi. Keller introduced all of us.

"So, are we ready _now_?" Jez asked.

To me, it seemed that Jez didn't exactly like Iliana as much as Keller did. We all grabbed our stuff, packed it up, and started on our way. Since we could all fit in one tent, we ditched the ones that Alex didn't use magic on.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"So, um, who wants to go first?" Luna asked, looking into the cave.

"We have to send in an innocent. They might think it would be a sacrafice and they would let their guard down," Morgead said.

"An innocent?" Erica asked.

Everyone turned to her.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, _no_!" Erica chanted.

Erica's Pov

I can't believe they made me do it. Oh, if I survive this, Luna is in _so_ much trouble. I shivered.

"Why is it so cold?" I asked no one in particular.

_Crunch._

"Luna?" I asked, turning around.

Someone grabbed my shoulders and covered my mouth. I tried to scream, but it didn't work. I elbowed them with all my might, and the person released me, yelping. I ran deeper into the tunnel and screamed. That would let them know that they should come save me. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see a boy my age. He had blondish hair and brown eyes. he lunged at me and caught me. Before he knocked me out, I thought something very important.

_Luna, you so owe me those new boots I want for Christmas._

Amber's Pov

"She screamed! Go in! Go!" Luna called.

We went into the cave and saw Erica fighting some guy until he knocked her out. He saw us and left Erica. He ran deeper into the tunnel.

"Humans stay here and watch Erica," I yelled as we chased the guy.

We came to a room where there was a girl and the guy.

"Maya," Thierry said.

"Thierry, my dear, how are you?" The girl, Maya asked.

Thierry didn't answer.

"Open that door, Christopher," Maya said to her vampire buddy.

He opened a door and about twenty vampires came out.

"Everybody get one!" Percy shouted.

I charged one and we fought until my sword flew across the room. The vampire smiled. He threw me across the room and I hit a wall. The vampire came over to me.

"Time's up," He said.

"Get away from my sister!"

A sword went right through him. He fell to the ground. I scrambled for my sword. The vampires were starting to go out the tunnel.

"The humans!" I cried out.

The boy vampires looked up and turned to me in horror. We all raced out into the tunnel. Maya was holding Hannah by her hair in one hand and Erica by her hair in the other hand.

"Maya, drop them now!" Thierry ordered.

Maya smirked and let go of Hannah, who crawled over to us.

"Let go of my cousin!" Luna said, standing in front of us.

"Fine," Maya said.

She basically threw Erica at us.

"Luna!" Ash warned.

Maya lunged.

"No!" I yelled.

I jumped at Maya and wrestled her away from Luna. I punched her in the face and she bit my hand.

"Ow ****!" I yelled, shaking my arm.

She got up with lightning speed and kicked me. She raced out of the tunnel. I used all of my strength and some to get up and follow her. She went through the woods to a cliff and jumped off. My feet flew in front of me and tried to skid to a stop but I fell off. Knoing that I wouldn't be able to go back up, I dove for Maya.

"It's not over yet," I whispered.

Alex's Pov

They flew into a fist fight, flying through the tunnel.

"Amber!" I yelled.

She still fought. We all ran after them, but there were still some of the vampires we had to fight. We finally killed them after about five minutes.

"Look!" Annabeth pointed a pretty plant.

"That's it!" Thea said.

She grabbed the plant and out it in her bag.

"I'm going to go back to the house with Eric, Gillian, and David, alright?" She asked.

We nodded and the four went one way while we went after Amber and Maya.

Amber's Pov

I put my feet out and they were on Maya's back. She looked back at me.

"How did you follow me?" She asked.

"I don't give up," I answered.

She hissed and tried to go for my feet. I moved right before she would've caught me. We were now about twenty feet above the ground. Fifteen feet. Ten feet. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I stopped falling and was... flying.

"Well, it's about time," I muttered.

I flew towards Maya. She was frozen in shock. I got so close before putting my feet in front and hit her hard. It sent her flying back into a branch sticking out of a tree. She slumped to the ground, unconcious. I slowly floated back down to the ground. I landed and staggered. I clicked my sword to life and walked over to Maya. I held it above her heart and hesitated.

_She's just wanted her love, Thierry..._ A little voice in my head whispered.

_But she tried to kill us!_ I argued.

_She just wanted Thierry..._ The voice protested.

_But he belongs with Hannah! _

_Hannah stole him from me! _The voice yelled.

The voice said me...I blocked out Maya and stabbed down. She screeched and went limp. I went and sat next to a tree.

Alex's Pov

We ran until we saw my sister.

"Amber, are you okay?" I asked.

"Let's see...I was bitten, kicked, and punched. Yup, I'm perfectly fine, Alex," She said sarcastically.

"Oh, fine! I love you too sis," I muttered, handing her some Ambrosia.

She ate it and she healed a little. She got up.

"Where's Maya?" Hannah asked.

Amber pointed at a tree. Maya was sitting there with a gash where her heart was and was slumped on a tree branch.

"You killed her?" Ash asked.

"Why don't you go ask her, Ash," Jez said sarcastically, pointing to Maya's body.

He glared at her.

"Okay, let's get back to see how Aurora's doing," Annabeth said.

Everyone agreed and we started towards the house.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

We all rushed into the mansion to see Aurora looking mad.

"Thea told me you guys chased a bad guy without me!" She whined.

I rolled my eyes and everyone else smiled.

"Okay, so now. Buisness. We need to save the Cullens and the Goddesses," Nico said.

I sighed. Back to work.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked/whispered.

"I just want to take a break," I whispered back.

"We all do," Alex whispered.

"Okay, so we have great news! Our spy says that the prisoners are actually here, in Los Vegas," Thalia said, hanging up her phone.

"That means hunting parties," Ash said.

"Three demigods, one vampire or witch, and one human per group," Annabeth said.

"Remember to balnce the groups too!"

The groups ended up being me, Alex, and Luna, Jez, and Morgead; Nico, Connor, Thalia, Seth, and Erica; Percy, Annabeth, Aurora, Quinn, and Rashel; Katie, Travis, Kimberly, Rowan, and Kestrel; Ash, Mary-Lynette, Delos, and Maggie; Jade, Thierry, Hannah, Poppy, and James; Iliana, Keller, Galen, Thea, Eric, Gillian, and David. The last couple groups with just vampires were the 'Elite' groups.

"So, see you in a couple days?" I asked Nico.

"Bye!"

Everybody went their seperate ways.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"So any smells yet?" Alex asked Morgead.

"I'm not a dog," Morgead said.

"Just asking, jeez," Alex muttered.

Morgead and Jez stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"There's a made vampire running this way," Morgead said, taking a fighting posture.

We all hid, except for Morgead and Jez. Bella ran into view. She was crying and she was stumbling.

'Bella!" Alex and I yelled, coming out of hiding.

"Oh thank god! I've been running for days! Edward and the others told me to find you and... and..." She didn't finish.

"A friend of yours?" Jez asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Is Nessie alright? Where is she?" Bella asked.

"Nessie is staying at camp with Carlisle. They're both safe," I said.

She let out a relieved breath.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"I don't remember! They did something to us. It's like they made us all confused and drowsy! I jus kept running!" Bella exclaimed.

"Okay, so you have no idea where they are?" Alex asked.

"No," Bella said.

"Perfect," Luna muttered.

I shot her a look.

"Okay, well, let's go in the direction you came from," Morgead said.

"I didn't come from that way. I came from that way! I kept circling this area," Bella said.

"Fantastic," Luna said, sarcastically.

"Can you get a read off of her?" I asked Morgead.

"Nothing," He said.

"Well, we need to keep moving. Come on," I said.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"Alex, you did charm the other tents before we left right?" I asked.

Her face blanked.

"Oh, wait! Yeah, I did," She said.

"Let's set up camp. Bella, if you hear anything, anything at all, wake us up, okay?" I told Bella.

"Okay," She said, nodding.

"Anber?" Alex asked.

"Yes?"

"We are never going camping. Ever. Camping is crappy," She said.

I rolled my eyes.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

We set up the tent and ate while Bella hunted close by. Once she got back, Alex, Jez, Luna, and I went into the room for girls and each took a different bed while Morgead went to his room. Bella took a seat in the kitchen. I fell asleep to a dreamless sleep, something I haven't had in a long time.

**Okay! Woo! Done with the chapter! I hope you guys like it! (P.s: If any of your birthday's are coming up soon, message me! Love ya all! Peace out suckerz! XD**


	4. Undercover Mission Impossible! XD

**(A.N: I know Vegas doesn't have a forest, but let's just pretend, okay?) (P.s: Writing in bold is Big Three Kid talk. **_Writing in italics is soulmate talk._

Chapter 3

Nico's Pov

"Why do I even have to go with you guys! I want to go home!" Erica whined.

**Nico: I swear to the gods, if she doesn't shut up soon, I'm going to kill her.**

**Thalia: Well what would you do if you were in her place?**

**Nico: I would either attack you guys or make a run for it.**

**Thalia: Fine, I'll say something.**

"Hey, Erica?" Thalia asked.

"What?" Erica glared at Thalia.

"Do you want to die?" Thalia asked.

"Of course not! What kind of a question was that?" Erica asked.

"Then shut up!" I snapped.

She opened her mouth to talk again, but closed it before saying anything else. She was silent until we made it to the Night World Clubs.

"So, when is this Blaise girl going to get here?" Erica asked.

"Thea said she would meet us here," Connor said.

"And she is here," A girl said, walking up to us.

"No offence, but how do we know you're actually Blaise?" Thalia asked.

"I can tell you Thea's secret," Blaise said.

She whispered something in Thalia's ear.

**Thalia: She said Thea was supposed be memory swiped, but she helped her. Was that the secret?**

I nodded.

"I'm Thalia," Thalia said.

"I'm Seth, her Imprint," Seth said.

Blaise looked slightly confused.

"His version of soulmate," Thalia said.

"I'm Connor."

"I'm Nico," I said.

We all looked at Erica but she just looked away.

"And that's Erica," Thalia said with distaste in her voice.

"Human," Blaise frowned.

"And?" Erica asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Humans don't usually make it out of these clubs so easily," Blaise said simply.

Erica's eyes widened again.

"Okay, then! I'm going home!" Erica said, turning around.

"Not so fast, missy," Thalia said, grabbing her arm and yanking her nack over by us.

"We'll watch her," Connor said.

"And if you get caught?" Blaise asked.

"We can handle ourselves," I said.

She smiled at me.

"Of course you can," She said.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door, the others following close behind.

**Thalia: Looks like somebody has a new girlfriend!**

**Nico: Shut up, Thalia. You know I love Amber. **

**Thalia: Which is why I'm going to hold this against you for a long time. **

I mentally groaned. We all entered the building. It was dark and had multicolored strobe lights flashing everywhere. Blaise let go of me and ran off to the DJ. Thalia, Seth, Connor, and Erica were lost in the crowd, leaving me alone. This blonde chick came up to me and smiled.

"You wanna dance?" She asked.

"No," I said.

I looked for Thalia, Connor, Seth, Erica, and Blaise, but I couldn't find them. That's when I saw her. Rachel was standing about seven feet away from me. I was about to charge her when she took out a camera. I was so confused, I didn't see the blonde come back. Surprising me, she crashed her lips to mine, and jumped, holding onto me. A camera flash was the last trace of Rachel. I tried to find her, but she had dissapeared.

"No!" I yelled as I saw her leaving the club.

The blonde grabbed my hand, but I pushed her into some other guy. I raced after Rachel, but she was gone by the time I got outside. Thalia came out after me with the others on her tail. She looked at me closely.

**Thalia: You're face is messed up.**

**Nico: Thalia, I can explain. **

But Thalia didn't listen. She marched back into the club, dragging Seth with her. Blaise raised an eyebrow, but went back inside.

"What happened, dude?" Connor asked.

"Rachel's what happened," I muttered.

Stupid Rachel.

Thalia's Pov

Stupid, stupid, stupid boy! They're all pigs!

_Hey! _ Seth thought.

_Not you honey. _

I walked up to the bartender.

"Hey juice boy, get over here!" I called.

He came over glaring.

"You know anything about a group of made vampires?" I asked.

He watched me for a minute before turning and walking away.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" I said.

He ignored me. I started climbing over the bar.

"Thalia, don't make a scene!" Seth called after me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered.

I hopped over completely and walked over to the bartender. I tapped his shoulder. He turned and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Do you know or not?" I asked.

He tried to get out of my grasp, but I shocked him.

"Tell me or else it won't be low voltage next time!" I threatened.

"They're mind swiping them! Then, they're going to kill the Wild Powers!" The bartender said.

"Who's leading them?" I demanded.

He didn't give an answer, so I shocked him again.

"Hunter Redfern!" He hissed.

"Where are they?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"One last chance. Where are they?" I asked.

"Why, young lady, we're right here."

Aw crap. I turned around to see a red haired vampire with yellowish eyes. **(A.N: He does he have yellowish eyes, right?) **

"Um...bye!" I hopped over the bar again and went to stand by Seth. We both made our way through the crowd. Blaise walked up to us casually.

"What's u-"

"Run!" I yelled.

She turned, saw Hunter, and made a break for the door.

"After them!" Hunter said.

Seth, Blaise, and I ran outside to collide with Nico and Connor.

"What's wrong?" Nico said, obciously noticing what was wrong.

"Vampire. Chasing. Run!" I said.

Seth changed and we all, except for Nico, climbed on.

Nico ran into a shadow and dissapeared and Seth took off running. I turned my head to see that they were still chasing us and the red haired one was the closest.

"That's Hunter Redfern. We need to go faster! _Now_!" Blaise said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Hunter. A lightning strike came flying down at him, but he was too fast. He dogded it.

_Try to go faster, Seth. _

**Thalia: Nico, where are you? **

**Nico: I'm at the only place I could think of in Las Vagas. **

**Thalia: And that is...**

**Nico: The Lotus Hotel and Casino. **

_Seth, you hear that?_

_We're close. Get ready...now!_

Seth skid to a stop and he ran into the garage, stilol in wolf form. He came back wearing a black t-shirt and shorts.

"No shoes?" Blaise asked.

"Doesn't matter, let's get inside!" I said.

We all hurried inside.

"Hi, would you like your Lotus Cash Cards?" the guy asked.

Erica surprised me with acting that wasn't half bad.

"Yes, but we're being chased by our kidnappers. We got away from him and his buddies, but they're still following us! Can you help us?" Her face was shining with pure innocence.

"Don't worry, children. We won't let them hurt you," The man smiled and handed us cards.

We all ran up to the rooms and looked at the cards' numbers. We went into the rooms.

"Remember, do not, I repeat, _do not_, play any games," Nico said.

"Why not?" Erica asked.

"If you play, you'll be stuck here forever. I was in here with my...sister until my father took me out," Nico said, hesitating at the mention of Bianca.

"I can feel the magic. It's _strong_," Blaise said, looking around.

There was a sudden explosion and it shook the whole building. The lights and TV flickered and shut down.

We all ran to the window and looked out. You could see the tiny red dot that was Hunter Redfern. There was a fight going on.

"Maybe we can get out the back door," I suggested.

"Let's try it," Nico said.

We all picked up our stuff and ran to the stairs.

"I'll go check to see if anyone's down there," Nico said.

He shadow traveled down to the first floor.

"It's all clear!" Nico's voice echoed through the staircase.

We all ran down the stairs as fast as we could without falling. Connor did something risky then. He jumped onto the railing and slid down one floor before jumping through the middle. Right before he hit the last floor, he grabbed a railing. He swung to the stairs and was now on the secong floor stairs. He just skipped about ten flights of stairs. I looked at Erica, Blaise, and Seth. Seth knew what was coming.

_Wait Thalia, don't-_

But I had already jumped. I did the exact same thing as Connor.

"Jump!" I yelled.

Seth looked down one more time before jumping. Instead of reaching out, he landed on the first floor, next to Nico.

"Seth, you okay?" I asked.

"I'm good."

Erica and Blaise decided to take the stairs. Psh, scaredy cats. Once they were down, we went out the back door. It was a dark alley, but we made it into the light.

"So, where to now?" Nico asked.

"We need to try and contact the others," I said.

Aurora's Pov

"So where exactly are we going again?" I asked.

"Hunter's camp," Rashel answered.

"He's probably not home, so we are going to try and find some plans," Quinn said.

"What about the Cullens?" Percy asked.

"Hunter's too smart to let them be left here. He took them with him," Rashel said.

We walked up to a place that looked like a normal mansion.

"That's it?" Annabeth asked.

"Looks can be deceiving," Quinn said.

"So how do we get in?" I asked.

Quinn walked up to the door and opened it. Annabeth and I had questioning looks on our faces, but he motioned us to come in. We went in and I was surprised. There wasn't any furniture. There was only an elevator.

"We should wait in the top," Rashel said.

"My exact thoughts," Quinn said.

Quinn went to the elavator and ripped the doors open. I looked down. The cart wasn't there yet. Rashel kicked the button. No fingerprints...

"Incoming. Jump in three..." Quinn said.

We all went by the door.

"Two...one!"

We all jumped on. Thankfully, there was a storage above us, so we weren't squashed to death. Someone who was down must've pressed the button because we started moving down. The elavator stopped and about three vampires came in. Quinn, Rashel, Annabeth, Percy, and I all jumped in and killed them. I peeked out of the elavator and saw it was just a long walkway to a door. The walls were just dirt and so was the floor. We were underground.

"This way," Quinn said.

We all went towards the door and it eyes were wide. The two vampires came out and saw Me, Percy, and Annabeth. Quinn had taken Rashel on the roof and was now crawling over the other two vampires, trying to get behind them. Quiin and Rashel were right above them now, so I had to istract the vampires so They could get past. That's when she came up behind us.

"Well, what do we have here?"

**I HATE SCHOOL! I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update! I'll update ASAP! Anyway, who was the girl who came up behind them? Are Thalia's group going to get a hold of someone else? What's going on in the other groups? I'll update soon!**


	5. Missions Only Cause Relationship Issues

Chapter 4

Then, she stepped out. Rashel gasped.

"Jez said she-"

"Killed me? Nowhere near it," The girl said.

She turned her cold stare to Quinn.

"Hello again, Quinn," She said, a sarcastic smile forming on her lips.

"Lily," Quinn regarded her harshly.

"I see you've made some new friends. They're demigods right?" The girl, Lily, said.

Snotty little brat...

"I'd watch your thoughts," She growled to me.

"Or what?" I raised an eyebrow.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Nobody, I mean _nobody_, talks to me like that," She said.

Then, she lunged at me.

Third person's Pov

Lily lunged at Aurora, but someone pushed Aurora out of the way.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Lily said, holding a dagger on her neck.

One slice, and Annabeth would die. But that wasn't Lily's motive.

"I'm going to leave with her. If you attack in any way, she will die. Do you undertsand?" Lily asked.

Percy got in a fighting stance, but Quinn put a hand on his shoulder.

"We can't," Was all he said.

Lily slowed went around the group and to the elavator. She got on and the doors closed. Percy ran towards the elavator, but it was already gone. By the time it got down and back up with them, Lily and Annabeth were gone. That's when Percy snapped.

"Aurora, what were you thinking?" Percy asked, yelling.

"I-I was just trying to-"

"You were just trying to get Annabeth kidnapped! You got her kidnapped by a vampire! I almost lost her a couple of times already!" Percy yelled.

"Lily won't kill her," Quinn said.

"It's not like her to kidnap just to kill," Rashel said.

"Well, what are they going to do to her?" Percy asked, his voice still high.

Rashel and Quinn shared a look.

"Lily normally...tortures," Rashel said quietly.

Percy exploded.

"Annabeth's going to get tortured! She's probably going to die! All because of you!" He pointed at Aurora.

Aurora was cowering, tears forming in her eyes.

"I was just trying to be brave and-"

"You weren't brave and you'll never be brave until I get Annabeth back. You're nothing compared to her," He said.

She started crying.

"I'ts not my fault!" She cried out.

"Yes it is! You should still be stuck at that camp being worthless! That's just what you are too! You're...you're a waste of a demigod!" Percy yelled.

Aurora out her hands on her face and ran off down the street, crying.

"Great job. I bet Annabeth would be really proud," Rashel said coldly to Percy.

Then, she ran down the street after Aurora.

Katie's Pov

"Travis! Travis! TRAVIS!"

He opened his eyes and glared.

"Yes, Katie?" He asked, clearly agitated.

"Remember our job that we have to do? You know, right now?" I asked.

"I'm going back to sleep," He mumbled and turned over.

"Travis, I told you! We could only sleep for an hour. Time to go!" I said.

No response. I sighed.

"Travis Stoll, if you don't get up this instant, I'm going to leave you here," I said.

He rolled bacl over to face me and opened one eye.

"You're terrible with threats Katie," He said.

He turned over again. I rolled my eyes. I stood up and went to go wake up Kimberly. She woke up instantly. That's when it came.

"Um, Katie? What's that?" Kimberly pointed.

I turned to see what she was looking at. There was a cyclops.

"Uh, Travis?" I called.

The cyclops roared.

"Run!" I yelled.

Rowan and Kestrel had gone to look for humans to feed off of. They told us specifically that they were only going to drink a little and erase their memories. The cyclops had a club and was currently attacking us with it. It landed right next to me.

"Travis! Wake up!" I yelled.

I made a break for where he was when the cyclops grabbed me by my waist. I screamed. The cyclops held me up above his mouth.

_Concentrate Katie..._I thought.

A vine curled it's way towards the cyclops's mouth, forming a net. His mouth was covered in vines. The cyclops was a little angry with me for doing that, so he threw me at a tree. I screamed until I hit the tree. I fell to the floor and the last thing I thought before I blacked out was-

_How in the name of the gods can you be sleeping through this, Travis?_

Kimberly's Pov

Katie hit the tree and fell to the ground. I ran towards the cyclops, my dagger in my hand, and stabbed its toe. He grabbed his foot with one hand and was hopping on the other foot. I ran over to Katie and 'borrowed' her sword. I threw it and it landed in the cyclops's other foot. He yelled in agony and dissapeared into dust. I went back to Katie and gave her some Ambrosia and Nectar. She coughed and sat up.

"Travis, you are so dead," She growled.

She got up and marched over to where Travis was still sleeping. Katie walked over to him and kicked hard in _that_ area. He groaned and sat up.

"KAtie, what the Tartarus was that for?" He asked her.

"We were just attacked by a cyclops. I was almost eaten and then thrown at a tree. I was out cold until Kimberly gave me some Ambrosia and Nectar. Where were you in all of this?" She asked.

He got up and looked at her in concern.

"A tree? Are you alright?" He asked.

"No thanks to you," Katie said.

Rowan and Kestrel walked up then too.

"What happened?" Rowan asked, obviously she heard the last few sentences Katie and Travis said.

"Travis just woke up," I muttered.

Kestrel, obviously getting what was going on, tried to stop laughing. Katie was turning a little pink.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Katie said.

"Katie, you look like a tomato," Travis started laughing.

She groaned in frustrastion and stomped her foot on the ground.

"You wnat to hear a joke, Travis?" Katie asked.

Uh oh. This couldn't be good.

"Katie-"

"There was once a girl. She really liked a boy. He asked her out and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Then, the girl got tired of the annoying boy. So she did this," Katie walked up to Travis and slapped his face.

"We're over."

She marched away, leaving Travis broken hearted. His eyes were filled with shock and sadness. his mouth was a wide 'O', and he was staring at the spot where she just was.

"Well, I'd close that trap of yours or flies might go in, big boy," Kestrel joked, walking after Katie.

I had a bad feeling about this.

Mary-Lynette's Pov

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Ash looked at me in concern. Maybe he's actually worried.

"Why are you so cold?"

Or not.

"Gee, I don't know Ash. Maybe it's because of the fact that you guys are all vampires, who_ never get cold_, and I'm a human, who _can get cold_," I said.

"I'm with you on that sister," Maggie said, walking in to stand by me.

"Here," Ash threw us a blanket.

He walked out of the tent, leaving me and Maggie alone.

"What a prize you have there, Mare," Maggie muttered to me.

"I heard that!" Ash yelled from outside.

Then, both guys came back in. Delos looked downright confused as he held Ash's cell phone.

"So, how does it work again?" Delos asked Ash.

Ash rolled his eyes and explained to use of it.

"...so if someone wanted to call, a ringtone would come on. That's a mini version of a song," Ash finished.

As if on cue, the phone rang.

"What? No way! He slept through it? A cyclops? Where did they-"

I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello? It's Mare," I said.

_"Mare? Where's Ash?" _

It was Rowan.

"Gossip girl!" Maggie teased Ash.

"Shut up!" He said, throwing a pear at her.

"He's a little occupied right now," I said, watching Maggie throw an apple at Ash, who caught it with lightning speed.

"You'll have to do better than that, Neely!" Ash said before throwing a banana at Maggie.

"So what happened?" I asked into the phone.

_"Well, Katie and Kimberly were attacked by a cyclops when we were hunting and Travis was sleeping. Long story short, Travis slept through his girlfriend almost getting killed, so she broke up with him. Kestrel's getting her to become...Kestrel-like."_

"Oh no," I muttered.

_"Yeah. But just calling in to upadate it. I tried calling Annabeth, but she didn't pick up...anyway, talk to you later. Wait! Kestrel! Stop that! Got to go! Bye."_

She line went dead. Maggie threw an orange at Ash.

"Enough with the fruit!" I said.

Ash and Maggie both stopped turned to me and burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes.

Poppy's Pov

_James!_

He dodged the empousa's lunge and stabbed her with the dagger Nico had given him ealier. She turned to dust. I finished off the last one as she charged him from the back.

"You guys okay?" Hannah's voice asked from the rrom next door.

She came in holding Thierry's hand.

"Yeah, we're good," James answered.

That's when we heard the howls. We ran back out into main part of the club to see three giant wolves heading towards the door, snarling, growling, and howling. Iturned my head a fraction to the side and saw why. The club guards weere going after them. the russet colored one noticed us and howled again. Then, the gray smaller one broke open the door to outside.

"Hannah, get in Thierry's back!" I said.

He did as she was told and we ran outside. We chased after the wolves. We kept running until we finally lost the club guys. The wolves didn't know us.

"Are you guys the ones who were with the Cullens? I'm Poppy! I'm one of the reinforcements Percy sent for!" I yelled at them.

The biggest one, the russet colored one, stopped and turned to us. The other two came to stand on either side of him.

_How do you know the Cullens?_

_I know you're names. Amber told me._

_Yo, Jake? How can we trust her?_

_She looks just like Alice. So...pixie-like. _

_My name is Poppy. Your name is Leah. Youre the only wolf girl in existence. You're Jacob, soulmate to Renesmee Cullen. And you're Embry, I think._

They watched me suspiciously.

_Is she a human? _

Embry nodded his head at Hannah.

_Yes, and that is her soulmate, Thierry._

_Go figure. It's another Bella. _ Embry snorted.

Jacob growled and Embry dropped it.

_Where's Nessie? _

_No answers right now. We have to go find the others. _

They agreed and I told Thierry, James, and Hannah what we said. We started running again.

**Finally, it's done. Sorry, SO MUCH HOMEWORK! I can't believe how late this is! SO SORRY! I will update ASAP. Kay? Again, I'm sorry my wonderful, magical readers!**


	6. I'd Rater Be a Witch than a Bitch! XD

Chapter 5

"Keller? Do you think that Santa Claus will bring us Christmas presents? What if we don't make it in time for Christmas? What if we're still on a mission? Will Santa still bring us presents? You do know that Christmas is right around the corner right? Do you celebrate Christmas? Keller? Keller? Keller?" Iliana went on and on and on.

I ignored her completely. We had been traveling for like two days now, and I'm etting a little tired of Iliana's constant babbling.

"Keller? Are you listening?"

Nod.

"Really?"

Nod.

"Well then, don't you not have Christmas while you won't not listen to nobody but me?"

I stopped walking and turned to her, my face a question mark.

"Well maybe you are listening to me..." Ilian trailed off.

I turned to my soulmate, Galen. He was walking silently beside me in his leopard form. I was in my panther form too.

_Do you understand anything she's saying?_

_Not at all._

"So where are we supposed to be going again, Thea?" Iliana asked.

"We're going to the safe house for the daybreakers," Thea said.

_To go see your parents. Yay. _

_They're not that bad, Keller. _

_They hate me, Galen. _

_They don't-okay, maybe they do. But they'll have to accept you because I love you and I don't care what they have to say about it. _

Galen's leopard eyes bored right into mine and I knew he meant everything he said.

"We're almost there," Thea said.

I lifted my head in the air and sniffed a little bit. That scent was familiar...

A low rumble of growling came from Galen. I started growling too. Thea and Gillian went behind us, Iliana behind them, and at the back was David and Eric. There was a loud roar and a dragon came into the clearing.

_They're being awakened! _

I knew the panic in Galen's voice wasn't good. But then we heard the laughing. I looked a little closer to the dragins head. There was a girl up there...

Nissa?

She laughed again and went towards the dragon's mouth. She used something...a very sharp knife It think, and stabbed it's tongue like there was no tomorrow. This must've been a dragon from Percy's world because it was easier to kill than the dragon we fought before.

_Keller? Is that Nissa?_

_Yes, and by the looks of it, Winnie's coming up there too. _

And it was true. Winnie, the silly witch, was trying to climb up the back of the dragon. She almost slipped, but she caught herself. The dragon felt her on his back so he swiped his his arm. I wanted to shout 'Winnie!' but instead, I snarled. Winnie saw it coming to, so she moved fast. She got out of the way just in time. I darted forward, going after one of it's feet. I saw Galen go after the other foot. The dragon roared one last time before dissapearing into dust. Definitely one of the dragons from Percy's world.

"Hey boss!" Winnie said, moving a piece of hair out of her eyes.

I turned into a human again, straightening out my clothes. Winnie ran up and hugged me.

"Nice to see you too, Winnie," I muttered.

Nissa came up and hugged me too.

"So how've you been, boss?" Winnie asked.

"Winnie, how many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me boss when we're not on missions! It's Keller," I said.

"Well then, how about this: How've you been, Keller?" Winnie could barely get my

"Good, thanks Winnie," I said.

"Well, as much as I love this little love fest, I think we should go inside now," Nissa said, cracking a smile.

As I walked into the headquarters, a vampire walked up.

"Nissa, I cant figure out how to-" Then he looked up and saw us.

He was kind of cute, but not my type. He was staring at me. I heard Galen growl a little, even though he was human now. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I'm Justin," The vampire said, smiling at me.

"I'm Keller," I said.

Galen started growling again.

"Let me show you around," He said, putting out a hand.

"No thanks, I don't need a baby-sitter," I said, smirking.

I walked past him, the others trailing behind me. I knew Galen was smirking.

"Winnie? Do you have a phone? I need to make a few calls."

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"What do you mean, she was kidnapped?" I asked into the phone.

Rashel had been the first person I called.

_"It was Lily Redfern."_

"But I thought Jez-"

_"So did we. We didn't expect her to be there. Percy got mad and took it out on Aurora, so now she's sad. Can you call Thalia, and the others, to check in?" _

"Yeah, talk to you later. Bye," I said.

_"Bye."_

I dialed Thalia's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Thalia? It's Keller," I said.

_"I was just about to call everyone. We just got attacked by Hunter Redfern, but we-"_

"Hunter Redfern? And you're still alive?"

_"Thanks so much for your faith in me, Keller. Anyway, we got away while we tricked some other monsters to fight him. Have you gotten any other news from the others?"_

"Thalia...Annabeth's been kidnapped."

There was silence for a minute.

_"We need to group up again. Now. Contact everyone. We need to get back to Thierry's second mansion."_

"'Kay. We'll meet you there."

She hung up. Obviously, she and Annabeth were close. Like sisters even. I called everyone else and just told them to get to Thierry's place ASAP.

"Uh, Keller? Why don't you come say hi to my parents?"

I sighed.

"Okay, but we have to go. We need to be back at Thierry's ASAP. That means right now," I said.

"See? I told you we have to go," Galen whined.

"But Galen, we haven't even talked!" His mother exclaimed.

"We can talk when this war is over," Galen said.

He walked over to me and as we were going to find the rest of our group, his mother muttered:

"She is such a bad influence."

I growled.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

Amber's Pov

We hurriedly ran down the street. All Keller had said was that one of us was missing. That's never good. What if it was Nico? I opened the mansion door.

"Hello?" I called.

No one was here yet. We were the first ones here. I saw a picture laying face down on the floor. Before I even picked it up, I had a vision.

_Great, another power that causes me problems._

It was a club...Nico was there...Rachel had a camera...Nico kissed a blonde!

"Amber? You look mad," Alex said.

I picked it up and it was picture of Nico kissing the girl. I shoved it at Alex.

"Now way. I didn't think Nico would ever..."

"Yeah, neither did I," I muttered.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper. I wrote something on it and put the picture next to it. I walked up into one of the bedrooms and grabbed my book. I started reading. I heard the door open downstairs.

**Alex: You stupid cheating lyer!**

Nico's back.

Thalia's Pov

Gods, what did Percy do now.

I walked into the mansion angrily to see Alex standing there. She glared at Nico. He looked at her, then at me.

**Alex: You stupid cheating lyer!**

It was so loud and angry, even I winced. Alex dropped a piece of paper and a picture next to it before stomping up the stairs. Nico walked forward and picked up the note. He read it andhis expression turned different. He looked...mad. Pissed off.

"Amber! Get down here!" He ran up the stairs.

There was an awkward silence. Then I saw Bella.

"Well, looks like we need to all have a group talk," I said.

That's when Percy stormed in, a pissed Rashel, an annoed Quinn, and a depressed looking Aurora coming in after him. Percy ran up the stairs. There was some yelling.

"I have to break up every fight, don't I?" I muttered and stomped up the stairs.

Amber's Pov

"Amber! Get down here!" I heard him yell.

He stomped up the stairs. Alex was sitting next to me when he came in.

"What is this?" He asked, showing me the note.

"It's a piece of paper with words on it," I answered.

"Dear Nico, I know I'm such a terrible person. You must hate me if you would kiss tha skank. I'm breaking up with you. Bye. Bye? All I get is a freaking BYE?" He yelled.

Tears formed in my eyes. His face softened.

"Why?" He asked.

He looked sad then. That's when I got mad.

"Why? Why? Because you kissed her! You kissed the other girl at the club! You said you loved me, but that's a lie! I hate you!" I yelled.

Nico took and angry step forward, but was knocked over by a small wave of water. I turned to Alex. She looked as confused ass I did. Then Percy came into our view. Nico got up and lunged at Percy. They started a fist fight.

"Stop!" I yelled.

They didn't listen. It wasn't until Thalia came in and shocked them both to the point that they smelled like burned flesh that they stopped.

"What is your problem? Do you know what's going on right now? We can't deal with you two being such idiots! We are on a mission. After the mission, I don't care if you fight. Now just go!" Thalia said.

"But Amber-"

"I don't care, Nico. Now go!" Thalia said.

Nico looked at me one more time before leaving the room. Percy took a deep breath and left after him. Thalia came over to us.

"How did you fifgure out?" She asked.

"There was a note with a picture," I said.

"Amber, I know this is hard to accept, but I've known Nico for a while. He's not the type of guy who would cheat. I think it was forced and Rachel got a picture of it," Thalia said.

I looked her in the eye.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Definitely."

I sighed.

"I really didn't believe it at first, then I thought of everything that he had told me and how it could have all been a lie. I lost it..."

"It's okay. He'll forgive you," Thalia said.

I nodded. I walked downstairs and I heard giggling. I hid and watched as Erica laughed and pecked Nico on the cheek. I came out and walked down the stairs.

"Glad to see that you found a new one," I muttered as I walked past.

"Shut up, witch," Erica sneered.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'd rather be a witch than a b****," I remarked.

I smiled at her shocked face and walked outside. Percy was sitting there with his face in his hands. I sat down next to him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"How can I be okay when Annabeth is out there being tortured by a vampire?" He asked me.

"Hey? Remember, Annabeth is invernerable. She took a dip in the Styx to save you! You remember, right?" I asked softly.

He brightened up a little.

"Yeah, and so did Nico and Thalia," Percy said.

"So?"

"So, Nico must have been focusing on the one thing that held him to the world. That one person. I'm thinking..."

"So what if it was me. He's not with me anymore," I said.

"That's my point. You were the thing holding him here. Without you..." He trailed off.

I stared at him.

"You don't think he could...die, do you?" I asked.

He looked me in the eyes.

"I don't know. Annabeth and I were only seperated from each other for a short time. I don't know if Erica can replace you as that spot," He said.

"You know, I was going to ask him, beg him, to take me back. Thalia reminded me that Nico wasn't the type of guy who would do that. But now...now he's with Erica. I don't know what I'm going to do," I looked out into the sunset.

"We have to keep fighting," He said.

"Thanks for the talk, big bro," I said.

"No problem."

Little did I know that someone had been watching the whole conversation. Percy and I got up and went inside. Everyone else arrived about an hour later. Katie had stomped upstairs muttering about boys an how cruddy they were. Travis came in looking broken and hurt. Poppy's group had gotten a victory like my group. They had gotten Jacob, Leah, and Embry back. Jacob and Bella left to go find Nessie at Camp. Right now, we were all eating dinner at a huge table. It was really quiet.

Percy: Okay, we're going to leave at sunrise tomorrow. Just me, you and Alex, okay Amber?

**Amber: Got it. **

**Alex: We can't take anyone else?**

**Percy: We're going to do it the old-fashioned way. Three demigods going on a quest. Just **_**three.**_

I knew Thalia and Nico were listening too. I was sure Thalia would follow. I don't know about Nico though.

"Well, this is quite a lovely dinner," Hannah said aloud.

"We're not in the 1700's Hannah," Ash said.

We all started laughing, except for a couple (*cough* Quinn, Delos, Kimberly, and Erica *cough*.)

**[P.S: Quinn is actually from a time like that, Delos isn't from the mortal world, Kimberly didn't have anyone to teach her stuff like that, and Erica is a human, so she doesn't exactly grasp the concept.]**

"I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed," Alex said, yawning and stretching.

"Yeah, me too," I said, standing up.

I threw away the rest of my food. Someone put there hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Nico," I greeted icily.

"We need to talk," He said.

"There's nothing to talk about."

I walked around him and went to my room I was sharing with Alex. **(P.S: Thierry's second mansion is HUGE. It can fit two of each of the people in all the groups in one room. Pretty big)**

Alex and I started packing. At sunrise, we went outside and met Percy.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said.

"We should make a promise," Alex said.

Percy and I turned to her.

"We'll always be there for each other. Always," Alex said.

"Always," I repeated.

Percy nodded.

"Let's go," I said.

Annabeth's Pov

My eyes darted around the room suspiciously. Why am I the one who constantly get's kidnapped? The girl, Lily, stepped into view.

"So what's your special power? Are you the child of Zeus? Or are you one of the daughters of Poseidon? Maybe you're the daughter of Hades," She said.

I was tied up with my hands behind my back, so I started to try and unwrap them.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked.

"Well, I'm willing to bet that some of your friends are going to come and save you. Then, I get to take you to my father. Do you know how much he'll respect me after that?" She asked

One more knot...I was free! I moved my hands towards her and thought with all my might. A gray blast flew towards her, knocking her into a wall. I ran to the door and banged on it.

_Annabeth, you're an idiot!_ I thought to myself.

I took a step back and blasted it. I ran through the tunnel with torches on almost every corner (Go figure). I made it to another door, only this one was being guarded by a werewolf. I lifted up my hands to blast him, but nothing came.

"Uh oh," I muttered.

He came towards me growling.

Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate, concentrat! My mind was screaming at me. I started sweating a little. Then, I felt it. The blast blew through the wolf and the door. The sunlight poured through. I ran outside and saw where I was. I decided to borrow Amber's favortie word.

_Oh crap._

**Hey! That's it until next week folks! I've been sick lately, so I've gotten some free time to write! I know there are probably tons of questions, so if you have any, message me. Please don't review your questions! Message me! So please leave nice, key word nice, reviews! Thanks! **

**P.S: Oooh! Look! Pretty magical button! If you press it, you're dreams will come true (Only if your dreams are leaving me a review though XD).**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**

**V  
V  
V**


	7. Issues

Chapter 6

Percy shivered as we walked past the building that smelled like french fries.

"Are you scared of McDonalds, or something?" I asked.

"Bad memories involving dead ghosts," He muttered.

Alex and I looked at him funny, but he just shrugged it off.

That;s when I heard the whispering behind us.

Amber: Okay, I can hear you. No matter how many of you there are, come out now.

Thalia, Nico, and Connor came out from behind a building. Nico looked at the McDonald's and a slight smile came from him.

"Why did you follow us?" Alex asked.

**Amber: And where's your pretty little new girlfriend?**

Nico shot me a glare.

"I want to help Annabeth," Thalia said.

"I followed her to help you guys," Connor said, pointing at Thalia.

"I heard you last night," Nico mumbled. "And you need someone to protect you."

"You thought I needed to be protected? Well, guess what? I don't need any damn protection! I don't someone there to watch my every move and make sure I live! I don't need a baby-sitter!" I yelled.

My eyes were blazing and my temper was flaring.

"And I don't need you!" I said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Let's go," I said, starting to walk again.

"Where are you even going?"

I lifted my hands in the air and took a deep breath.

_North..._

I was a little surprised. I knew that voice though...

Athena? Must've been her.

"I'm going north," I said.

I started walking again and Alex, Thalia, Percy, and Connor came too. Nico just stood there watching us.

"We need a car. Any ideas?" I asked.

"We could 'borrow' a car," Connor suggested.

"I don't think there's another choice," Thalia said.

"If Annabeth were here, she'd give us a lecture on how stealing is wrong," Connor laughed.

It got silent and he stopped laughing. Then, at the same time, we all burst out laughing.

"Okay, so which car and how are we going to get the keys?" Alex asked.

"Leave that to me," Connor winked at her and walked over to a car that just pulled up. The rich chick got out and he hugged her. She looked at him like he was creepy and walked into the club. He turned to us and jingled the keys, smirking.

"No way. You only hugged her! i didn't see your hand move _at all_!" Alex said.

"Well, he _is_ a son of Hermes," Thalia said.

"And proud of it," Connor said, tossing the keys to Percy.

We all got inside the Mustang and Percy floored it.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"We're almost there," I said.

"Amber, we've been driving for like nine hours! Where are we anyway?" Thalia asked.

"We're in California," I said.

"What part of California?" Connor asked, looking out the window.

"Sacramento," I said.

"And we're here beacause..."

"Because Annabeth is here somewhere," Alex said.

We drove fore about five more minutes until...

"Stop!" I said.

Percy slammed on the brakes. We were interuppting traffic, so he pulled in front of a hotel.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

"Under the hotel. There's a secret hiding spot," Alex said, suddenly picking up the sense I had too.

"It's...it's a Greek hotel," Thalia said.

"Well, then. Let's go show them some real Greeks," I muttered.

We all got out of the car and gave the keys to the guy who worked at the hotel.

"Πόσο καιρό θα μείνετε?" The guy asked. **(How long will you stay?)**

I looked at the others, wondering what to say. Percy held up two finger, and Thalia held up one.

"Δύο ημέρες. Ίσως ένα," I answered. **(Two days. Maybe one.)**

"Η ρεσεψιόν θα σας το check in. Καλή σας μέρα," The guy said. **(The reception desk will check you in. Have a nice day.)**

I nodded and we all went inside. There was a lady at the front desk. She glanced at us like we were four year olds before going back to looking at her computer.

"Δύο δωμάτια παρακαλούμε," Percy said. **(Two rooms please.)**

"Δεν υπηρεσία των παιδιών," The lady said without looking up from her computer.** (No service for children.)**

"Έχουμε τα χρήματα," Thalia said. **(We have money.)**

"Δεν υπηρεσία των παιδιών," She said again. **(No service for children)**

"Είμαστε ημίθεους. Αν δεν θέλετε να σκοτωθεί από τον Δία τον εαυτό του ..." Percy trailed off. **(We are demigods. Unless you want to be killed by Zeus himself...)**

Her eyes widened and she took some key cards from a drawer in her desk.

"Δύο δωμάτια. Αριθμός τριακόσιες πέντε και τριακόσιες έξι," She said quickly. **(Two rooms. Three hundred five and three hundred six.)**

"Ευχαριστούμε," I said. **(Thanks.)**

I took the cards and we made our way to the elevator.

"Καλώς ήρθατε στο ξενοδοχείο μας," A bellboy said as we walked past him. **(Welcome to our hotel.)**

We walked into the elevator. I looked at the buttons and pressed the one that said: **Basement. EMPLOYEES ONLY** in greek. The elevator went down and binged before opening the doors. We stepped into the basement and saw hellhounds. They growled when they saw us.

"Είμαστε νέοι εργαζόμενοι," I said. **(We are new employees) **

They stopped growling and moved out of the way so we could see a door. We carefully walked through until the hellhounds started barking. We all turned and saw we were glowing gold while the hellhounds had a blackish aura.

"They know who we are!" I yelled.

We ran for the door. I ran in, but immediatly fell down the whole. The door had led to a tunnel that went down. The was a brick wall and te only way out was down. I screamed as I fell, hearing the others screaming and yelling above me. We all landed in a giant dogpile.

"Ouch!"

"Hey!"

"Get off of me!"

"Move it!"

"Get your fat junk off of me right now!"

We unscrambled oursleves and stood up.

"Where are we?" Alex asked, looking around.

Percy's face was stuck between two expressions. Two expressions that I didn;t like at all. Worry and fear.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"We're...we're in the Labyrinth."

Annabeth's Pov

The sunshine shined through the window I rushed through Daedalus's workshop, hoping to find the right blueprints. I looked all over the place. That's when I found the piece of paper.

Daedalus's Workshop: CAPTURED

My eyes went down the list until I found one name that made me feel sick.

Camp Half-Blood: In Progress-Date to be attacked: December 24, 2010.

I had to get to Camp. Now. I grabbed a dagger from one of the desks and went out of a different door. I started running down the tunnel. I kept running until I got into the Arena. It was eerily empty. I had stopped and started walking. Until I got to the middle of the Arena. A metal cage fell from the room and trapped me.

"Hey!" I protested.

Someone jusmped from the roof onto the top of the cage and then on the ground.

"Hello Annabeth," She said, her eyes cold.

"What do you want, Rachel?" I growled.

She laughed and tapped my nose. I was going to smack her, but she took a step back. I glared.

"M dear, dear Annie. You musn't-"

"_Do not call me Annie_!" I snarled.

"But you can't do anything about, Annie. Just accept it. You can't do anything now that I'm in charge," She said.

"You're just a stupid mortal," I said.

"I'm not a stupid mortal!" She schreeched.

Then, she snapped her fingers. Nothing happened until...wait. What's crawling on my leg?

"SPIDER!" I screamed.

I was screaming and yelling, and banging on the bars of the cage.

Amber's Pov

"SPIDER!"

We all shared a look.

"Annabeth."

We took off in the direction of the screaming and came to an Arena. In the middle was a cage. There were spiders crawling all around and Annabeth was stuck in there.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

She turned to us, fear on her face. She was still screaming and trying to get the spiders off of herself. We all ran in and tried to cut the bars open, but they wouldn't budge.

"Wait."

Alex turned to me.

"What?" She asked.

"There's a trap. Then there's Annabeth. We're missing something. Who trapped her?" I asked.

"Very smart, Amber."

I looked over to the seats in the Arena that were up high. Rachel was sitting in one, clapping her hands. She stood up, stretched, and looked to the doors.

"Come on in. It's time," Rachel said out loud.

"Hydra!" Connor said, pointing at one door.

"There's two coming from that door! No wait, three!" Thalia said.

"There's three from this door too!" Connor said.

Six Hydras. Five of us. One word: Crap.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I'll go after two of them. just try to kill one of them," Percy shouted.

We all charged them. The one I was going after had six heads. Everything was going fine until I saw Percy being snuck up on by the second one he had to fight. I ran over there and pushed him out of the way just as the Hydra got ready to breath fire. The fire came flying towards me. I put my hands up and waited. But nothing came. I looked up and I had a shield around me.

"Oh, a girl could get used to this!" I laughed.

I ran towards Annabeth's cage. I quickly took out a water bottle and began shotting the spiders with tiny icicles. Once they were done, Annabeth blasted the cage.

"Blast the heads off!" Thalia yelled.

Annabeth put her hands out and began shooting. I turned my attention to Rachel. I started climbing the wall until I reached the seats. I started running towards Rachel. Something grabbed my hands from behind me and handcuffed them together.

"Don't move."

I looked at Rachel and she smirked.

I turned around. Delilah was the one who handcuffed me. I moved my hands and made a gesture. Delilah flew backwards, holding her stomach. There was a bloddy gash in her stomach. **(A.N:Piper from Charmed. That's her blowing up power)**

**Amber: Ding! Ding! Ding! New power alert.**

I turned around and tried to blow up Rachel, but she was already running up the steps, leaving behind Deliliah. Delilah had crawled over to where I was and handcuffed my legs together too. She got up and ran after Rachel. I tried to go after them, but I just fell over. Fire began to go all the way around the Arena, making it get really hot.

**Alex: We have to get out of here!**

I coughed once and hopped over to the edge.

"Gods, this is going to hurt," I muttered as I fell.

When I finallylanded on the ground, my leg felt broken. There was smole everywhere, so I couldn't see the others.

**Amber: Guys? Can someone help me?**

Someone came and picked me up bridal style. They carried me to the tunnel where the others were waiting. Wait, the others? Who's carrying me? I looked up and saw...oh. Percy was holding Annabeth in a hug that looked like might squeeze her to death.

"Thanks Nico," I mumbled.

"Come on. We have to go. This place might blow any minute. We still have to find-"

"Us?"

We turned to see a couple of vampires standing there.

"Cullens?" Percy asked.

"Oh, I feel so special. He recognizes us," Rosalie sneered.

"Well, come on. Bella, Carlisle, Nessie, Jacob, and the others are back at camp waiting for you guys!" Connor said.

They stood there, smiling.

"This isn't good," I muttered.

"They brainwashed them, remember?" Thalia said.

Nico set my gently down next to a wall. I took out some Ambrosia and Nectar and started eating it. Nico took out his sword and joined the others. I waited a second before getting up too.

Percy: Any ideas on how to get them to be unbrainwashed?

Amber: Try to trigger a memory. Something that means something to them.

I quickly took a drachma out of my pocket and conjured a mist.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept our offering!" I said.

I threw the coin into the mist.

"Bella Cullen, Camp Half-Blood, New York," I said.

A misty figure appeared.

"Amber?" She asked.

"Bella, Edward is brainwashed. I need you to talk to him!" I said.

"B-but what can I do?" Bella asked.

"Just talk to him!"

I used my powers to shift the message so it was right in front of Edward and the other Cullens.

"Edward, it's me. Renesmee! Come here!" Bella called.

Nessie came into the picture and frowned.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Nessie?" Edward asked.

"Edward, please. Listen. We need you. We love you," Bella said.

Edward blinked and looked at his family.

"He's changed," Rosalie spat.

Emmett pushed Edward hard into the wall. Edward, being faster, didn't let Emmett hit him again. Edward came to stand by us.

"Bella, go get Carlisle," Edward said to her.

Bella dissapeared in a flash, leaving Nessie on the screen.

"Uncle Emmy!" Nessie said.

Emmett turned to the mist, growling. Nessie took a deep breath and burped very loudly and unlady-like.

"Renesmee Culle-"

But Edward was interrupted by Emmett laughing so hard, it looked like he might;ve burst.

"Nice one, Ness," Emmett said to the mist.

"Enough games. Let's attack!" Rosalie snarled.

Jasper flew at Emmett, Rosalie flew at Edward, and Alice and Esme came towards us.

"Um, any ideas?" Connor asked.

Annabeth suddenly gasped.

"I got it!"

She ripped her sleeves off her shirt and put her hair in pigtails. Meanwhile, we were all looking at her like she was a nutjob. Alice walked up to Annabeth and grimaced.

"No, no, no. Ripping those sleeves is a big fashion problem. Plus the pigtails make you look five. You should not have done that...Wait. Oh, I'm back," Alice said.

Then, she turned and grabbed Esme. Carlisle was on the message now, Bella and Nessie behind him. Esme glanced at the screen.

"Oh."

That's all she said.

"Esme, go sit down. We got this," I said.

She nodded and went to sit down to talk to Carlisle.

"Jazz? Jasper? Jazzy?" Alice held Jasper's face while Emmett struggled to hold him.

I walked over to Rosalie, who was reluctantly being held back by Edward. I brought the Iris message back over to Rosalie where Nessie came on.

"Aunty Rose?"

"Rosalie, you helped me deliver Nessie. You helped deliver a child. A baby," Bella said, coming up behind Nessie.

Rosalie snarled.

"Rose, listen! You need to change back so we- Jasper, let the **** go!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett!" Edward growled under his breath, obviously because of the presence of Nessie and us.

"We can't get through to them. I don't know what to do," Alice said, coming over to us.

"It'll be okay, Alice. You'll get through," I said.

"Anyway, I have a feeling you're other missing friends in this maze thing, so you guys go ahead. We'll find our way out," Alice said.

I nodded.

"Good luck," Alex said.

"You too," Alice replied.

We, not including the vampires, started our way through the maze again.

I'm just going to say sorry for not updating so fast! I was caught up in homework and school and Christmas and stuff! I'm soooo sorry. But anyway, there ya go.


	8. My New Old Body

Chapter 7

Connor was playing with some sort of ball. It wasn't exactly a sphere shape, but it was still a ball. It was pitch black and it had a slight beeping noise. He kept playing with it until Thalia said something.

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to rip your hands off and make you eat them."

Connor put it in his pocket.

"Connor?" I asked.

"Mmm?" He said, looking over at me.

"Where did you get that?"

Connor's face went blank, but a minute later, it brightened.

"I found it a little bit back there," He said, pointing.

My eyes widened. I ran over to where he was, took the ball, and threw the ball down the tunnel.

"Run!" I yelled.

The others looked at me alarmed.

"Bomb," I managed to say as I passed them, running.

I heard everyone coming behind me. I turned and saw it. There was a blast of fire going through the tunnel, chasing them. Alex, who was at the back of the group, grabbed my wrist and dragged me with her until I started running with her. The fire followed us until we made it to a place that forked into two seperate tunnels. One led to a door and the other one was just another long tunnel.

"Which one?" Connor asked, but it came out more like a yell.

"The door. It can't be anything that bad!" Annabeth said.

We made a mad dash for the door, and Percy opened it. Water came flowing out of the room. It hit us solid, knocking some of us over.

**Amber: Percy! Alex! Save the others! I got Nico!**

I made a bubble and dragged Nico in. He coughed for a couple seconds before going back to normal and looking out the bubble. Percy had Annabeth and Thalia in his bubble and Alex had Connor in her bubble. I looked up and saw light. I pointed to get the others attention and they understood. Go up. The bubble made its way up and we were at the surface. The bubble popped once it hit the surface, dropping me and Nico. We both fell into the water, but we also both made it back up. Everyone crawled on land.

"What was that about?" Connor asked.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask you're ball!" Alex snapped.

Connor laughed nervously.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Annabeth asked.

We all shut up to listen.. It sounded like two people yelling at each other. Thailia made a _shh! _motion and slowly walked over to the corner that led to a tunnel. She hid and we all came behind her. I finally got a good look of the two people.

There was a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair, like the color of soot and the edges were dyed to look like flames. He had blue eyes that looked like the very bottom of a flame. It was a bluish color. He was about average height. He was wearing a white t-shirt that had a picture of a flame on it and had the actual word, flame, in red letters on it too. His jeans looked like normal boot-cut and he was wearing red hightop converse.

The girl he was arguing with had light brown hair and a warm flame color in her eyes. She reminded me strangely of Hestia. She was wearing a red tank-top with dark skinny jeans and a thin white jacket.

"I don't care! I'm not helping the Titans anymore. They do nothing for me. I want to help my mother. I don't care what you do anymore, Flame," The girl said.

"But, Jessie, you can't betray Kronos! He'll kill you! You know he won't even hesitate to kill you. Neither will my father. Please don't go!" The boy, Flame, said.

"I have to, _Ryan_," The girl hissed.

"Fine, but don't be mad at me if he kills you, _Jessica_!" The boy sneered.

Jessica stormed in our direction to get away from him, but he grabbed her wrist. Unfortunately, a spider had crawled next to Annabeth. She screamed, got up, and in the two enemy's view, she started shaking and dancing around, swiping at invisible apiders on her body.

"Get off of me!" She screeched.

The rest of us came into view and Jessica and Ryan froze.

"Uh oh," Jessica muttered.

Ryan sort of pushed Jessica behind him, as if to protect her. Then, he held his hands up.

"Cover you're eyes! Does anyone have sunglasses?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. We carry around our designer sunglasses everywhere!" I said sarcastically.

Out of his hands shot a bright light that blinded me for a minute. When I finally got my vision back, Jessica and Ryan were gone. We heard their footsteps as they ran down the tunnel. While I was running after them, I sent a wave of water in front of me. Alex and Percy did too. I heard an _oof_ in front of us.

"C'mon, Jessie!" Ryan urged.

"I can't. M-my ankle... I think it's sprained," Jessica said in the distance.

Ryan took a deep breath and tried to drag her.

"Flame, you have to choose! You're father... or me," Jessica said.

We finally found them. We stood at about five feet away from them, but they didn't care. Ryan looked her in the eyes, looked at the tunnel behind him (the only other way out), and back at her. He stood up and held up his hands.

"I give," He muttered.

Jessica looked up, smiling. I was the first one to go towards them. Ryan watched me carefully, making aure that I wouldn't attack. I kneeled down by Jessica and looked at her ankle.

"Definitely sprained. Here, eat this," I gave her some Ambrosia squares.

She was about to eat it when Ryan stopped her. I took out my sword, made a small cut on my arm, and ate a couple squares. The cut closed.

"See? It's safe," I said.

He approved and Jessica ate the squares. She stood up and tested it.

"You'll have a slight limp, but it would've normally taken two weeks to heal on its own, so..." I trailed off.

"'I'm Jessica, but please call me Jessie. I'm a daughter of Hestia. This is-"

Ryan made a warning sound, but she continued anyway.

"-Ryan Height. He's a son of-"

"Jessie!" Ryan hissed.

"You can leave if you want, but I think they're good people," Jessie said.

Ryan sighed.

"I'm Ryan Height. I'm a son of Hyperion, Titan of Light," Ryan said.

"I know a daughter of Kronos. She's back with my other friends. Maybe you know her?" I asked.

His eyes lit up.

"Jenny?" He asked.

Jessie turned accusingly towards Ryan.

"Who's Jenny?"

"Um, and old friend," Ryan mumbled.

Jessie's eyes narrowed, but she dropped the subject.

"You didn't tell us who you are," Ryan said to me.

"I'm Amber. Amber Garcia, daughter of Poseidon," I said.

Nobody else noticed, but his eyes shot wide open. He went back to his regular expression almost two seconds later.

"So, I'm just going to guess here," He said.

He pointed at Percy.

"You're the almighty Percy Jackson."

He then turned to Annabeth.

"You're his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

He then turned to Thalia.

"You're Thalia Grace-" Thalia had winced at the last name "-daughter of Zeus."

Then, he looked at Alex.

"You're Alexandria Garcia, daughter of Poseidon. You had feelings for him."

Ryan pointed at Connor.

"Connor Stoll. But he screwed up and went out with my father's spy, Delilah. Eventually, that stabbed him in the butt and you got stuck with Cameron. He betrayed us in the end though. So you've had a tough love life, right? I mean, you always end up picking the retards."

Alex clenched her fists and lunged. I grabbed her and held her back.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She screamed.

"And you probably won't meet anyone good enough. I mean, you are a-"

"κλείσει το σκασμό!" Alex yelled.

"Someone has a temper," Ryan said.

"Shut up!" I growled to him.

I turned Alex around so she was facing me.

"Listen to me. He's just stupid, okay. He's-"

I froze. Alex relaxed and looked at me.

"You're...you're surrounded by a pink aura," Alex stuttered.

I turned to the others and they were staring at me in shock. Everything became blurry and I couldn't think. I blacked out.

Alex's Pov

"You're Alexandria Garcia, daughter of Poseidon. You had feelings for him."

Ryan pointed at Connor.

"Connor Stoll. But he screwed up and went out with my father's spy, Delilah. Eventually, that stabbed him in the butt and you got stuck with Cameron. He betrayed us in the end though. So you've had a tough love life, right? I mean, you always end up picking the retards."

I clenched my teeth and attacked. Amber got in the way and held me back.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I screamed.

He kept going.

"And you probably won't meet anyone good enough. I mean, you are a-"

"κλείσει το σκασμό!" I snarled at him.

"Someone has a temper," Ryan said.

"Shut up!" Amber hissed at him.

She turned me so that I was facing her instead of him.

"Listen to me. He's just stupid, okay. He's-"

She froze. I stopped struggling and realized what was wrong. Around her, a pink hazy aura was slowly coming around her body. I gulped.

"You're...you're surrounded by a pink aura," I stuttered.

Amber turned to the others shocked faces before stumbling a little. Then, she started falling. She hit the ground at the same time that we all jumped trying to catch her. Her eyes were closed and she looked... dead. I turned to Nico. He had his head down.

"No... how could... no," I mumbled.

She just dropped dead.

Amber's Pov

I sat up and blinked. I was in the Poseidon Cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

"What the..."

I got off of the bed and walked around. All my stuff that I had packed for our mission was gone. so were Alex and Percy's.

"You should go look in the mirror."

I turned around, reaching for my sword. I then realized I was unarmed. But I didn't need Tsunami right now.

"Aphrodite?" I asked.

"Oh wonderful! You recognize me! Good. Do you know what happened?" Aphrodite asked.

"Uh, I was surrounded by a pink aura and then... I died?" The last part came out as a question.

Aphrodite laughed.

"You're not dead. No, no, no. You see, I changed you back so you and Nico could get back together. It saddens me to hear Ambrico broke up," She said.

"Excuse me, Ambrico?" I asked.

"You and Nico," She simplified.

"Okay, but...wait, did you say 'changed me back'? What did you change me back to?" I asked.

"Go look for yourself," She pointed to my bathroom.

I suspiciously walked in there and looked at my reflection. I was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt with jeans.

_Jet black hair... check. Sea-green eyes... check._

Wait...what? Aphrodite came in and stood in the door way, looking at my reflection.

"My... I'm... huh?" I said it all fast.

"That's right. You're in your old body. Your and Nico's relationship sparked when you were in this body and it left when you were in that other body. Here, let me beautify you," Aphrodite said.

She snapped her fingers. I looked back at my reflection. My hair was straightened. I was wearing a little eyeliner and mascara. I had some blush and had a little bit of lipstick on. I was wearing a beautiful dress that matched my eyes and black leggings. I looked at my reflection one more time and sighed.

"Thank you, but-"

"You're sorry. Yes, yes, yes. Just save that oufit, okay? It'll come in handy," Aphrodite winked before dissapearing in a puff of pink smoke.

"Wait! Can't you transport me to the others?" I called.

Nothing. Dang. I changed into a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. I took all the make-up off. I put on my black converses and silently made my way to the armory. I put on some armor, grabbed some for Percy, Alex, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Connor, Jessie, and Ryan, and grabbed a bow and arrow set. I then dragged everything to the ocean. I made a buble to hold everything.

"Okay, dad, please help me. Take me to the water where we came up in that cave," I said.

I closed my eyes and made my bubble fly through the water. When I came back up, I was at the same place that I had come up with the others about twenty minutes ago.

**Amber: Alex! Percy! Nico! Thalia!**

They came running, Connor, Annabeth, Jessie, and Ryan behind them.

"Amber?"

"Guess what Aphrodite did to me," I said.

I threw the armor to them and pulled myself and the bow and arrow set up onto the cave floor. I autimatically dried myself and slung the bow and arrow set over my shoulder so it was on my back. They were still staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

Alex pointed at something behind her. She moved out of the way so I could get a clear look at...my body. The other one. The one with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh," I said.

As I watched the body, it slowly sunk into the ground, as if the ground itself was swallowing it.

"Okay, that solves the problem," I muttered.

The others started putting on their armor and I grabbed my pen. The body left, but all my stuff was left behind, like my backpack and sword. I clicked it, and Tsunami sprang out, ready to fight. I put it on my belt on my armor. I felt someone staring at me and I looked up. Nico quickly looked away. Aphrodite's words echoed in my head.

_Your and Nico's relationship sparked when you were in this body and it left when you were in that other body._

No. Snap out of it. He cheated. He yelled. It's over. I shook my head to get the thought out of my head and waited for the others to finish putting the armor on.

"So, Ryan, you must know where our friends are, right?" I asked casually.

Ryan tensed.

"Flame, c'mon. We're good now," Jessie reminded him

Ryan took a deep breath.

"They're being sold off today around two p.m. They're down this tunnel, through the maze, and past the mortals," Ryan said.

"Mortals?" Percy asked.

Annabeth gasped.

"Of course. It all makes sense! The camp is going to get attacked on Christmas Eve. Tomorrow. Everyone will be caught off guard! Guys, they're manipulating mortals to attack camp. They think we're their enemy! We have to get back to camp before tomorrow," Annabeth said.

"I was just there! If you would have told us earlier... I could've warned camp!" I said.

There was a pause.

"We have to split up. Only the traditional three can go on this quest," Annabeth said quietly.

We all looked at each other.

"So, who's staying?" Alex asked.

"One child of the Big Three, one demigod, and Ryan," Annabeth said.

"Why me?" Ryan asked.

"Because you know where they are and frankly, we don't trust you yet," I said.

"So who are the demigods?"

The question mae me sick. I wanted all of us to go. It wasn't fair if we didn't.

"I think Annabeth should go," Thalia said.

No argument there. Now it all came down to this. Was it going to be Percy or Alex? Was it going to be Thalia or Nico? Was it going to be me?

"I want to go," Percy an Thalia said at the same time.

Uh oh. This wasn't going to go well.

"Neither of you will be going."

Her dark hair and dark eyes made it difficult to forget her.

"Lady Nyx," We all bowed.

"Rise, heroes. You have all come far, but you musn't fight over who goes next. You two," She pointed at Percy and Thalia. "Have your own journey back at Camp Half-Blood."

She then turned to Connor and Nico.

"You must warn the others and set up battle strategies. The Night World group and the rest of your friends are back at Camp Half-Blood waiting for you," Nyx said.

She turned to Jessie.

"Jessica, you were wise. You switched to the Gods side because you knew it was the right thing to do. You wanted to help your mother. I must tell you, she often talks about you," Nyx said, smiling.

She turned to me and Alex next.

"You two are strongest together, but one of you is stronger. Alex, you are just as important as your sister in all of this, but you must let Amber take her destiny right here. Right now. Good look, young heroes. And thank you for saving my won, Steve," Nyx said.

"Cover your eyes!" Annabeth warned.

We all did. When we uncovered them, she was gone.

"You guys heard her. Amber is the one who will lead this, along with Annabeth and Ryan as her companions. It's time to go for us," Thalia said.

Alex and Percy hugged me before going over by the water.

"I'm going to hate this," Nico muttered, following them.

Annabeth hugged Percy and thalia before standing by me and Ryan.

"Be careful, Flame," Jessie called as she went and stood by Alex.

"You too," He grumbled.

Alex jumped into the water laughing, Connor slowly made his way in, Jessie right behind him, Percy pushed Nico in and jumped in after him, and Thalia reluctantly dove in.

"Well, let's get started," Annabeth said, looking down the tunnel.

Alex's Pov

Amber is more powerful than me.

I just couldn't get that thought out of my head. Nyx had said I was as important as Amber, but if she has more power than how can I be just as important tha-

"Alex, the bubble is dissolving!" Connor warned me.

I opened my eyes and realized we were close to shore. I concentrated and the bubble went back to normal.

"Sorry," I muttered.

We finally hit the shore and got out.

"Where's Percy, Thalia, and Nico?" Connor asked, looking around.

All of a sudden, a body, I think it was Thalia, went flying out of the water into the air.

"Curse you, Percy!" She screamed.

She then started falling towards the water. She landed with a splash and about a minute later, she came out of the water, soaking wet. Percy and Nico came out behind her, laughing and completely dry.

"Perseus Jackson, you are so dead!"

**A kind of happy note to end on... Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter. Special thanks to ****AcadmicGames**** for the new character Ryan Height and ****KylaDaughterOfHestia**** for the idea of a daughter of Hestia. **

**Moving on, I know there are some spelling mistakes. So what? I'm not perfect, sue me! Just kidding. Please do not sue me. Thank you for reading my story! The next chapter will be up soon, cuz (Oh yeah, I said cuz!) guess what? Like butter, I'm on a roll! (I know, cheesy, right?) Peace out suckerz! (- I used a Z instead of an S! I'm such a rebel! XD) **

**Magical Fairies and Unicorns will visit you in your dreams if you press this button and leve me a nice (Key Word: NICE) review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Almost there!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**So close!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Wait, where am I goin again? Lol, I love you all! Please review **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**(I'm serious. Review) **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. We Find The Prisoners

Chapter 8

"This is the maze?"

Ryan nodded grimly. The maze was about fifteen feet tall and made of stone. There were many different ways, so it seemed impossible to get out the right way.

"If you go the wrong way, you'll be stuck in there forever," Ryan said.

"Okay... so which way?" I asked.

He looked at me, bewildered.

"You think I have a map or something?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well, you got here through the maze, right?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only because the guards took me through," He said.

"Guards?"

"They're made of the stone in the maze. They lead Titan followers through the maze," Ryan said.

"Well, we need a plan," Annabeth said, smirking.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"Wait, aren't you Annabeth Chase?" The guard said in a deep rough voice.

All of our eyes widened. Ryan looked at us then the guards. Then, he grabbed my arm, pulled me to him, and held a knife under my chin.

"You traitor!" I growled.

"Let us go. If you even hurt her in the slightest bit, I'll kill you," Annabeth threatened.

"I had to do this. I could never betray my father," Ryan said.

"How dare you! What about Jessie?" I hissed.

Ryan's face hardened.

"Jessie was stupid to join the gods. Guards! Guide us to the jail so I can put these prisoners with the rest," Ryan ordered.

The stone guys led us through the maze. We passed a dragon, a lost old man (who ran away before we could help him), some hellhounds, some _empousa_, and some _dracaenae_, but none of them attacked us. They simply bowed to Ryan, then snarled and growled at me and Annabeth. After about an hour, we reached the other side of the maze.

"We're here," Ryan muttered.

"Where are you putting us?" Annabeth demanded.

"In the cages with the others," Ryan answered.

He grabbed me again and we left the stone guards.

"You can let go of me now," I told him.

"We need to keep appearances. They have cameras," He whispered so only I could hear.

He dragged us until we got to a big metal door. It was being guarded by a girl. She was sitting there, reading a magazine. On the cover, the headlines were:

**Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Caught in A Love Triangle?**

Annabeth glared at the magazine. Obviously, it was made by monsters. But that wasn't the reason why she was glaring at the magazine. The girl looked up from her magazine. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ryan, did you actually find_ the_ Annabeth Chase?" The girl asked, a lot of praise in her voice.

"She was wandering the tunnels with this one," Ryan looked at me.

"Do you know who she is?"

"No," Ryan said.

There was a second of silence.

"I'm going to need to put these two in the dungeon with the others, so if you don't mind…" Ryan trailed off.

"Where's Jessie?"

The question caught Ryan off guard. I looked up at the girl.

"Sea-green eyes…" The girl observed.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They're just…familiar. Ryan, you can take the daughter of Athena to the dungeon, but I want this one to go to auction. I'm sure a minor god or someone will buy her," The girl said.

Annabeth and I shared a look. I made a fast, smart decision. I used all my power to try and get in Ryan's head.

**Amber: Okay, you have to here this is you're truly good, Ryan. Say yes. I'll be fine!**

Ryan had a slight reaction, but he kept a straight face.

"Tell me if you see anything good there," Ryan cracked a smile.

"Oh, trust me. I will."

Ryan pushed me over to the girl. She snapped her fingers, and a cage appeared. She got up, threw me in the cage, and sat back down with her magazine. I watched as Ryan and Annabeth went into the doors. The girl looked up at me.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Kaila Oceana," I lied.

"Well, Kaila, can you guess my name?" The girl asked.

"No."

"My name is Terra. Nice to meet you."

Alex's Pov

"Stoll! Give it back!" I heard from outside.

I went and peeked out my cabin window. Katie was angrily marching towards the Hermes cabin. Travis was sitting on the front porch, grinning like an idiot. I groaned. This is the _fifth_ time Travis had stolen one of Katie's things since we got back. Fifth! I went outside and started towards the Big House.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Katie."

"Oh that's a lame excuse. You're a freaking stalker! Now give me back my hairbrush!" Katie exclaimed.

"Like I said, I don't have it!" Travis denied.

I couldn't hear the rest of their arguing because I was closer to the Big House. When I walked in, I immediately heard more arguing from some of the campers.

"But Percy, we can't use the chariot if-"

"We need more make-up! We need another trip to the mall, but we 'have to talk to Percy first!'"

"Clarisse said she was going to kill me!"

"Percy!"

"There's a new camper, but she's already been claimed by Hermes a second ago! What should I do?"

"Percy, can you help me with-"

"What about the training scheduled for today?"

"What about-"

"Enough!" Percy yelled.

All the campers fell silent.

"Percy, what happened?" I asked, going to stand next to him.

"The Gods left me in charge of camp. Great, right?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Well, where's Thalia? And where's Nico?" I asked.

"Nico is sitting in his cabin, being all emo and stuff and Thalia is with Seth. Can you go get Nico? I think we should leave Thals alone for a while…" Percy said.

"'Kay. Be right back," I said.

I walked back to the cabins and saw Travis and Katie kissing. I rolled my eyes.

"Katie!" I yelled.

She practically flew backwards, away from Travis.

"Percy needs your help. Oh, and you too, Travis," I said.

Katie glanced at Travis, and stormed away to the Big House. I shook my head and walked up to the Hades cabin. I opened the door, walked in, and screamed.

Annabeth's Pov

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I asked.

"The auction can't get Amber into too much trouble. It's really no biggie. She'll be fine as long as nobody recognizes her," Ryan said.

"What if somebody does recognize her and tells that girl?"

"If anybody recognizes her, they won't tell Terra. They won't tell anyone. They'll buy her and probably hold her for a ransom against Poseidon," Ryan said.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Don't worry about it. Amber won't have any problems," Ryan said.

We finally came to a cage.

"Annabeth!"

Chris Rodriguez was standing in a cage, holding the metal bars. Next to him was a brunette with hazel colored eyes. That must be Emily Carrasco. In a cage next to their cage was Persephone in all her glory. Next to them, there was a giant fishbowl. In that fishbowl, was Amphitrite. She was looking at me in disapproval.

"Do you want me to leave you here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. I smirked and went over to the cage where Chris and Emily were.

"You do realize that tomorrow is Christmas Eve, right?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but don't worry. Percy and the others have back up and they're all back at camp," I said.

"What is he doing here?" Emily asked, pointing at Ryan.

"He's good now, so you can shut your prissy little mouth, or we'll leave you here!" I said.

She shut up.

"Ryan, do you know how to open these cages?" I asked.

"They have to be hit by the five elements."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You need, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Spirit," He said.

"How am I supposed to get that stuff? You have Fire. Amber should have come instead of me. She can have Water. How the heck am I supposed to find Earth, Air, and Spirit?" I asked.

"We need to contact camp," Chris said from inside the cage.

"They won't get here fast enough," Ryan said.

"I have an idea," I said, taking out a drachma.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"Do you think you can do it, Alex?" I asked the misty figure of her.

"I hope so. Okay, here goes nothing!" She said.

She closed her eyes in concentration.

"What's mine is yours,

What's yours is mine

Let our minds cross the line

I offer up this gift to share

Switch our minds through the air!" She chanted.

I felt dizzy, then I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was back at camp, standing in front of Percy, Nico, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Katie, some kid from the Aeolus cabin, and Thalia.

"Oh. It worked!" I said.

I turned to look at the Iris Message. Alex… I…well, Alex in my body stood there, grinning.

"Heck yeah, it worked!" Alex cheered in my body.

"Okay, now use your powers," I said.

She nodded and turned to the cage. Water came flying out of her hands as she threw it at the cage.

"Guided spirits,

hear our plea,

Annul this magic,

please let it be!" Alex chanted.

I closed my eyes, opened them, and blinked. I was back in my body.

"Alex, put your hands and his shoulders and have him say the words. Put all your power into it, okay?" I said.

She nodded. She did as I said, putting her hands on his shoulders. He chanted, and I was soon back at camp. It was awkward this time because I was in a guy's body now. The kid used his powers with the wind against the cage, and Alex said her chant again. This time, when I came back, I fainted.

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Hello? Annabeth, wake up!"

I opened my eyes.

"Ryan, we need to use you this time. It's over working Annabeth's body," Alex said through the Iris Message.

Ryan looked like he was ready to protest.

"Hi, guys! Who are you talking to- oh, hi Ryan!" Jessie said, coming into view on the Iris Message.

"I swear you guys planned this," I thought I heard Ryan mutter.

He sighed.

"Go ahead. Do your little magic," Ryan said.

Alex chanted, and then, Ryan, or whoever was in his body looked at his hands.

"Okay, now this is weird," He said.

"Just do it! I want my body back!" Katie hissed from the Iris Message.

I had to hold back a giggle.

Ryan… er, I mean Katie in Ryan's body, lifted his/her hands. Vines and flowers shot up, curling around the bars. Alex started chanting again, but this time, she sounded tired. Ryan came back into his body and sighed with relief. Ryan, himself, lifted his hands and fire shot out, sending the whole cage into flames.

"Are you trying to cook us, or something?" Emily yelled from the cage.

He brought his hands lower and the fire obeyed, dying down. After a couple more seconds, the fire was gone completely, except for the flames that were on the vines.

"I can't take the fire off of that," Ryan said.

"Quick, Nico! Tell some ghost to come here!" I said.

Nico snapped his fingers and a ghostly figure appeared next to me. I took a step back. The ghost smirked when he saw me. Then, he spoke.

"Hello Annabeth."

Well? What did ya think? Good, bad, or awesomely fantastic? (If you don't choose number 3, you're seriously not cool) BTW, if anyone is wondering, our fabulous Night World characters will be in the next chapter! They'll help. Okay, well, I think that is it for now. I will update soon. Please review!

V

V

V

V

It's so easy, a caveman can do it!

V

V

V

V

V


	10. xXReview what you want the title to beXx

Chapter 9

_Previously on Wiccan Warriors…_

_"Quick, Nico! Tell some ghost to come here!" I said._

_Nico snapped his fingers and a ghostly figure appeared next to me. I took a step back. The ghost smirked when he saw me. Then, he spoke._

_"Hello Annabeth."_

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"N-no. Stay back!" I yelled.

Luke just kept smiling.

"What? You don't want to see me?" He asked.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Percy growled through the Iris Message.

Luke turned to the message and glared at Percy.

"Stay out of this," He said to Percy.

"Just hit the cage and get out!" Nico ordered.

Luke scowled but went and hit the cage. When he was done, he went back over towards me.

"Listen, I just wante-"

He disappeared. I turned to Nico and glared.

"Why did you summon him?"

"It wasn't on purpose, I swear. I was calling Bianca, but he interfered," Nico said.

There was silence until I heard the groaning of the cage. The door creaked open and Chris, Emily, and Persephone all came out.

"Would any of you like a ride back to Camp Half-Blood?" Persephone asked.

"Um, can you take Emily back to camp and take Amphitrite back to the…ocean, please?" I asked.

Persephone nodded and grabbed Emily's arm. She went over and put a hand on the giant fishbowl before disappearing.

"Okay, let's go save Amber," Chris said.

"I'm not coming with you guys."

I turned to Ryan.

"_What?"_

"I have to go…" He mumbled something at the end, but I didn't hear it.

"Say it again," I demanded.

"I have to go save my sister!" He yelled.

"You have a sister?" I asked.

He scratched his head.

"Yeah. Her name's Troy. She's currently…grounded," Ryan said.

There was a pause.

"Do you think she'd join the Gods' side?" I asked.

"…maybe."

I sighed.

"Alright, here's the plan. We're going to go recruit your sister. Then, we're going to save Amber. Got it?"

Ryan nodded slowly.

"Let's go."

Amber's Pov

"So rise with me, brothers and sisters, and fight until we kill the enemy! Starting with one of the Wiccan Warriors and daughter of Poseidon, Amber Garcia!"

You see, her little speech had been pretty boring up until that last sentence where she pointed at me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I'm not as stupid as Zeus, naïve little girl!" Terra laughed.

She came over to me, holding a sword. She held it to my throat.

"What do you want?" She yelled at the monsters.

"Death! Death! Death!"

Then I realized that she was going to kill me. Which meant I was going to die. Poof! All my life force would go bye-bye. Then I thought, _oh crap._

"LET HER GO!"

Everything was silent.

"Who dares suggest such a…a…a horrid idea?" Terra asked the crowd of monsters.

"Me."

I caught sight of her and almost sighed in relief. I didn't know her so well, but I knew she was powerful. The bad thing was that she was alone. Or so I thought.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

Iliana thought for a moment before answering.

"I'm not telling!" Iliana stuck out her tongue in a childish gesture.

"Guards, get her!" Terra ordered.

"What about me?"

A person wearing a _very_ colorful hoodie took the hood down and grinned.

"I am Poppet, hear me roar! RAWR!" Poppy yelled, spinning in circles.

"I'm way better than Poppy!"

Another hood, but this one was dark, came down and Ash was standing there, in all his cat-like glory.

"So not!" Poppy yelled at Ash.

"So too!"

"So not!"

"So too!"

"So not!"

"So too!"

"ENOUGH! Guards! _Get them_!" Terra screamed.

"Don't leave Quinn out of the party!" Quinn took off his hood, grinning.

"Aw man, who invited him?" Ash complained.

A figure flew down from the ceiling and took off her hood too.

"Oh please, Ash. As is you wouldn't invite Quinn to one of your parties. You're like a little follower!" Jez teased.

Two more people jumped from the ceiling and landed next to Jez.

"So sad, but so true. Quinn follows Ash sometimes too, though," Rashel said, taking off her hood.

"They're all idiots," Keller agreed, taking off her hood.

"What about Mr. Oh-so-perfect-goody-two-shoes Galen?" Morgead asked from where he was standing by Ash, taking off his hood.

"I'm right here, you know," Another hood, coming down.

"_OH, FOR TITAN'S SAKE! GUARDS, GET THEM!"_ Terra screeched.

The guards rushed forward, but more hooded figures came out. I realized it was the Night People. The humans must have stayed behind. Terra was barking orders, but it was no use. Alex and the others back at camp must have given them all daggers, because monsters were being killed every second. Poppy made her way over to me and untied me. I took out Tsunami.

"Poppy, send them a message to fall back! We need to get out of here before they call in reinforcements!" I said.

She nodded and I heard her announcement in my head.

_Time to go! Let's leave! Follow Amber!_

_But it was just getting fun!_ Morgead complained.

We all got into the tunnels and I looked to see who all was here. Poppy, James, Iliana, Keller, Galen, Rashel, Quinn, Ash, Delos, Morgead, and Jez.

"What the fershizzle happened?"

We all turned to Iliana.

"What? I don't like cussing," She muttered.

"Anyway, Annabeth and Ryan should be getting the others out of the jail thing they have here so we should meet them up somehow," I said.

We started on our little journey.

"I'm still better than Poppy."

"Whatever, Ash_ley_."

Annabeth's Pov

After walking for about an hour, we found a door. Ryan walked over to the door and knocked.

"Who wants my graceful presence?" Someone asked through the door.

"It's me, Inferno," Ryan rolled his eyes.

The doors opened and Chris and I almost walked in, but Ryan pushed us back. A column of fire flew out of the door. Then, he walked in. Chris and I followed. There was a girl standing there with a hand on her hip. She had hip-length hair and it was the same as Ryan's. Her eyes were the same flame as Ryan's and she was currently glaring at her brother. She was wearing a white sundress with sweetheart neckline and no sleeves that stopped at her knees with a flame pattern on the hem. She also had on black knee high converse with rainbow laces.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Jeez, Inferno, don't be so hot-headed. I…I'm switching sides. Dad's only going to destroy and the Gods will help rebuild. So…you want to come?" Ryan asked.

"Very subtle, Flame," Troy said.

"So?"

Troy nodded.

"Anything to get away from dad. He's just always expecting me to be this annoyingly preppy, rule-following-girly-girlish chick who doesn't want to fight! I want to fight! Especially if it's against out father," Troy said.

"Alright! Let's get a move on! We have more people to save and we need to get back to camp ASAP," Chris said.

"He's right. We still have to save-"

"Amber. Yes, I'm fine. We got us some reinforcements!" Amber said, coming into the room too.

"Hey, not to interrupt or anything, but we better get going if we want to get out of here alive," Troy said.

"We can get back to camp through that little water place back there. I can go through it in a bubble with you guys, but it'll be tough since there's so many of us," I said.

"Told you not to eat that burrito the other day, Ash," Quinn mumbled.

"Shut it, _John_," Ash growled.

"Only Rashel can call me that!" Quinn hissed.

"Oh yeah? Well I don-"

"Will both of you just _shut up_?" Jez asked.

Ash grumbled something under his breath and Quinn growled, but they both shut up.

Amber's Pov

We were currently in the bubble and I was about to faint. I was concentrating on keeping the bubble big enough and strong enough to hold all of us.

"Hey, look! I can see the surface!" Morgead cheered.

Rashel squinted up.

"I can't see it," She said.

"Neither can I," Iliana said, also squinting.

"That's because you don't have awesome senses like us!" Ash laughed.

"Ash? Do me a favor please? Go stake yourself," Rashel said.

Ash scowled at her. I felt the pressure go back to normal and we surfaced. Just for some fun, I popped the bubble. Everyone was starting to swim.

"Amber!" Iliana whined.

"Sorry, couldn't hold it that long!" I laughed.

We all swam to shore and I went around and dried everyone using my powers.

"Okay, so we need to get back up there and make sure that everyone is guarded and wearing armo-" I was interrupted by a hug.

"You're okay! I had a vision and it looked like…anyway, you're okay!" Alex said.

"You had a vision?" I asked.

Alex looked down.

"It…it was bad. But it didn't come true, so…"

"What was your vision Alex?"

"She killed you," Alex said, looking at Troy.

Troy looked up and looked from me to Alex.

"What?" Troy asked.

"You killed her. With some kind of fiery dagger," Alex said.

Troy's face paled.

"Did it have this symbol?" She showed Alex the bracelet she had.

There was a weird looking symbol that looked like fire.

"Yeah. That's it," Alex confirmed.

"That's my father's dagger. It's supposed to be given to…to the Chosen One," Troy said.

"The Chosen One?" Annabeth asked.

"The Chosen One is the one person who can lead Darkness to victory. The one person who can take on anyone. Even a Wild Power or a Wiccan Warrior. Daddy said that he knew who it was and I always thought it was Ryan. The Chosen One is basically the new definition of Evil," Troy explained.

"Uh oh," Chris muttered.

"Uh oh is right. Alex, are you sure Troy's the Chosen One?" Ryan asked.

There was a pause.

"Look at her wrist. In my vision, this symbol was on her wrist," Alex said.

Everyone looked at Troy. She held up her wrist and gasped. Part of the symbol was there. It wasn't complete yet. Troy was shaking.

"Shh, it's okay," Ryan soothed his sister.

"How is it going to be okay? I'm Evil!" Troy said.

"No. Not yet you aren't. It's not done yet," I said.

"Wait, if you two are here, will they still attack camp?" Alex asked.

"No. I was supposed to lead it. Even if they got here on their own, they would never stand a chance without me and Troy. Dad will cancel it anyway. He'll be so pissed at Troy and me," Ryan grinned.

"I like it when dad is pissed. It gives me satisfaction to know that he's mad because of me!" Troy said.

"It sure does," Ryan muttered.

"Excuse me? What was that, Flame?" Troy asked.

"Nothing."

"Thought so," Troy said.

"So there isn't going to be an attack?" Alex asked.

"Nope."

Alex sighed in relief.

"Okay then. Come one you guys. Back to our cabins! Chop chop!" Alex said.

Everyone began to grumble and went back to their cabins.

"Ryan, you and Troy are going to stay in the Poseidon cabin with us," I said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alex asked.

"Positive. Now come on, I need to go do something," I said, grabbing her arm and running up towards camp.

We made it all the way to the Arena before I stopped running.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

I took a deep breath.

"I still love Nico," I said.

I heard a noise behind me and I slowly turned around. Nico was standing there, holding a shield. Behind him, the Night Worlders stood there, looking at me and Alex. I realized Nico had dropped his dagger. I backed up a step. They were all looking at me. _All _of them. I turned and ran out. When I was halfway to my cabin, I ran into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you," I said to the person.

He helped me up and I realized he was a new camper.

"It's okay. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Chase," He held out a hand.

He had light brown hair and light blue eyes.

"I'm Amber, daughter of Poseidon," I said.

"Yeah, I don't know who my dad is yet," He smiled.

"It'll happen soon," I said.

"Not so sure about that…"

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," I said.

"Yeah…you too," Chase watched me as I walked back to my cabin.

I walked into the cabin to see Percy trying to stop a fight between Jez and Rashel.

"I know he's an idiot but that doesn't give you the right to call him that!"

"Oh, right! Just because you used to be the Cat, I'm supposed to be afraid of you?"

"You should be!"

"And why is that?"

"Ladies! Enough!" Percy shouted.

"You want to go, half-breed?"

"Bring it on, _vermin_!"

"Oh hell no!" Rashel lunged at Jez and they began to roll around the cabin, fighting.

"Hey!" Percy yelled.

I put my hands up and Percy, Jez, and Rashel froze. I silently thanked the Gods for my powers. I had frozen them at the right time too. Rashel had found a pencil and was about to stab Jez while Jez's eyes were silver and her fangs were out, ready to bite.

"Let's see if I can do this…" I muttered to myself.

I put one hand up at Percy and he unfroze. Rashel and Jez were still frozen. Percy looked at the two girls and sighed.

"I'll take Rashel," He said, going towards Rashel.

I smirked.

"Aw, is wittle Pewcy afwaid of a wittle vampiwe?" I asked.

"Just shut up and grab Jez," He grumbled.

I laughed and pulled Jez away from Rashel. They unfroze and looked around. Jez's eyes went back to normal and her fangs disappeared. They glared at each other.

"I'm going to train," Rashel announced.

"I'm going too. You want to go one-on-one?"

"Sure."

They both walked out of the cabin. Percy stared after them and then looked at me.

"I will never understand girls," He said.

"What about Annabeth?" I asked.

"Annabeth is perfect," Percy said.

"Good answer, Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth was standing in the doorway, smirking.

"Aw, come on. You know I'm _your _Seaweed Brain," Percy said, going over to hug her.

"And you always will be," Annabeth laughed.

I watched them and felt a pang of jealousy. They were perfect for each other. They loved each other. Did Nico and I feel that way? I mean, wed did break up. But so did Annabeth and Percy when I first came. But what if I was the second time and Nico and I weren't really meant for each other which might mean that it was-

"Knock knock."

The three of us turned to look at the doorway.

"Amber, can I talk to you?" Nico asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Sure," I said.

We both left the cabin and went into the woods. I leaned on a tree while Nico paced in front of me.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

Nico stopped and turned to look at me.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you still love me?" He asked, sounding slightly frustrated.

"Before I say anything, why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because I've been watching you! I heard your conversation with Percy. And what Thalia told you. And what you said in the Arena!" Nico said.

Flashbacks suddenly came into my mind.

_"So, Nico must have been focusing on the one thing that held him to the world. That one person. I'm thinking..."_

_"So what if it was me. He's not with me anymore," I said._

_"That's my point. You were the thing holding him here. Without you..." He trailed off._

_I stared at him._

_"You don't think he could...die, do you?" I asked._

_He looked me in the eyes._

_"I don't know. Annabeth and I were only separated from each other for a short time. I don't know if Erica can replace you as that spot," He said._

_"You know, I was going to ask him, beg him, to take me back. Thalia reminded me that Nico wasn't the type of guy who would do that. But now...now he's with Erica. I don't know what I'm going to do," I looked out into the sunset._

_"We have to keep fighting," He said._

_"Thanks for the talk, big bro," I said._

_"No problem."_

_Little did I know that someone had been watching the whole conversation._

_"Amber, I know this is hard to accept, but I've known Nico for a while. He's not the type of guy who would cheat. I think it was forced and Rachel got a picture of it," Thalia said._

_I looked her in the eye._

_"You sure?" I asked._

_"Definitely."_

"_I still love Nico," I said._

"Oh gods."

"Yeah. I heard it all. I just need to know," He said. "Was it true?"

There was a pause. I was about to answer when Aurora ran in.

"They're attacking! They're trying to get Troy and Ryan back!" She yelled.

Nico and I shared a look before running outside. I took out Tsunami and ran to the bottom of Half-Blood hill. It was as if there was a concert going on, and monsters were the only ones attending. Ryan and Troy were standing behind everyone else, and they looked guilty.

"This is all our fault," Troy said.

"No its not," I said.

"We have to help by fighting," Ryan said.

"No. We were ready for a fight anyway. Just go back into the Big House and wait there," I said.

They nodded and reluctantly left. I looked over the fight. Demigods, vampires, and shapeshifters were going against monsters. There were even some werewolves on the monsters side, which was bad for us. Alex came up to me.

"Ready for some Wiccan action?" She asked.

"Let's go!" I grinned.

I sheathed my sword and went down to the first monster. I made a hand gesture and blew him up. Alex had done the same to another monster. I turned, left and right, blowing them up.

"Amber, look out!"

I turned around and blew up the _empousa_ that had snuck up behind me. An alarm went off in my mind.

_Danger. Danger. Danger._

And Nico yelled in agony. Everything seemed to freeze.

I screamed, "No!"

I held my hands up and a gold light shone, blinding me for a second. When it died down, about twenty of the monsters that had been in front of me were gone. I ran towards Nico and slid onto the ground next to him. Thalia was already feeding him some Ambrosia.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I…the monsters had me surrounded. I didn't see… I couldn't…he got in the way and they stabbed him in his Achilles heel," Thalia said.

"Can the Ambrosia-"

"It's too late, Amber. You can't save him," Annabeth said from behind me.

"Like hell, I can't," I grabbed the Ambrosia and gave him more.

"That's too much!" Thalia stole back the bag of Godly food.

"I have to save him!"

"You can't!"

I leaned forward and shook Nico slightly.

"Nico? Nico, can you hear me? Nico?" I asked.

He coughed and looked at me.

"I love you Nico. I do. Now please, don't leave me. Please," I begged.

He didn't answer. I put my hand on his Achilles heel and cried. I didn't see my hands glow. I didn't see the blood go back in the wound. I didn't see it close and heal. I only heard him cough and sit up.

"Oh my gods! Nico!" I hugged him.

He laughed.

"How…what happened?" Thalia asked, looking confused.

"Amber, you just healed him," Annabeth said, her eyes wide.

I looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"It's one of your new powers," Annabeth said.

I hugged Nico and felt happy.

"Hey, not to ruin the moment, but you need to get off your butts and fight with us!" Clarisse yelled from where she was fighting a Hydra. I rolled my eyes, but got up. I went over to where Clarisse was fighting and blew up one head. It didn't grow back. I grinned. I blew up the others heads and the Hydra was dead.

"Fall back!"

I turned around. Percy was calling everybody back. I made sure everyone else was up the hill before I went up. Nico was there, but he winced every once in a while.

"Why are we falling back?" I asked Percy.

"Amber, they're dead," Percy said.

I turned and realized that the monsters were dead. Well, except for a few, who the Night Worlders were taking care of right now.

"Oh."

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

I was walking back to my cabin, coming from a (SHIELD YOUR EYES CHILDREN!) lovely make-out session with Nico, when it happened.

"Hi, Amber!"

"Oh, hi Chase," I said, still walking.

He jogged to keep up with me.

"So, how're you?"

"Good," I said.

"Hey, wait. I wanted to ask you something," He said, grabbing my arm.

I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"What?"

"Can I show you something I found in the woods the other day?" He asked.

"Like what?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's a waterfall type thing."

I hesitated.

"Trust me, it's perfectly safe," He said, smiling.

"Okay," I sighed.

He led me into the woods and we walked for about five minutes before he stopped. I looked around.

"There isn't a waterfall here."

"No, but we're away from camp," He grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, taking a step back.

"It means we are alone."

"Look, I really have to go. There's battle plans I have to help Alex and Annabeth with, and I have to train with Perc-"

He interrupted me with his lips and I shoved him away.

"Hey! Back off! I have a boyfriend!" I growled.

"You want to go out with me?"

"No, my boyfriend is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. And he can kick your butt," I said.

"I don't believe that," Chase said smugly.

"You're just some undetermined ki-"

"Wrong. I'm not undetermined. I know who my father is," He said.

He held up a hand and water seemed to come out of his hand.

"Oh, ew! You tried to kiss me and you're my brother?"

"No, I'm not a son of Poseidon. I'm the son of someone more powerful! Someone who is the rightful King of the Oceans!"

Oceans…

"You're the son of Oceanus?" I asked incredulously.

"Smart girl," He smirked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to show the children of the useless Gods how powerful the Titans are!"

"The Titans aren't powerful! They're losers!" I said.

_Wow, Amber, nice comeback…_ I thought to myself.

"You want to see some Titan power? Fine. I'll use your own element against you!" He shouted.

Out of nowhere came a small wave of water. It pushed me into a tree and held me there. I commanded it to get off, but it didn't work. The water was all around my body except for my head. My hair was wet and it wouldn't dry.

"Now do you see? Huh? The Gods are not powerful enough to stand against the Titans!" Chase said.

"Stop this right now!" I yelled.

Chase came over to where we were so we were standing face-to-face. I still couldn't move, thanks to the stupid water. He leaned in so we were kissing. I used my witchly and godly powers to get free of the water and kneed him. He bent over, groaning, and I side-kicked him so he fell over. I ran towards camp at full speed. Then, I felt something wrap against my ankles. I tripped and fell over.

"You're more mischievous than you look, you know that?" Chase asked from behind me.

"Leave me alone!" I growled.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Otherwise I _will_ use my powers and you _will_ die," I threatened.

"I dare you to try and kill me," Chase said.

I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I turned around and held my leg. I tried to crawl, but he kicked me over.

I made a hand gesture towards Chase that should have blown him up. He was wearing an amulet with a red ruby on it. When I used my power on him, the ruby lit bright red and died down.

"Protective amulet against witches," He grinned at me.

I glared at him.

"I can do anything to you, and you can't do a thing about it," Chase said.

"Over my dead body."

I had never felt so relieved in my life. Nico was standing behind me, Alex, Percy, and Thalia next to him.

"Get away from her," Nico hissed.

Chase took out a sword of his own and pointed it at me.

"One move and she's dead."

**Ooooh! Scary ending, huh? Well, I have made this chapter exceptionally long just to make it up to you, my wonderful readers. I am so very sorry for not updating lately. To HappyDawn47, thanks for your concern. I unfortunately did have a case of Writer's Block, but guess what? I'm back to my awesome self which means I can continue my beautifully wonderful, exciting story! I thank you all so much for reading this story and it really means a lot to me when any of you review or add the story to your favorites. Thanks for everything you guys have down for me! You, the readers of my stories, are my inspiration! Thanks! (P.S: The next chapter will be up next weekend)**

***takes a deep breath* okay, let's see if I still got it…**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**I have written this, as you can see**

**Now review to make me happy!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**The EASY button. It makes life (for me) easier.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. Oh Travvy!

Chapter 10

Chase had the sword pointed right by my neck.

"I'm going to have her stand up. If any of you even breathe, I'll kill her," Chase said.

They glared, but didn't move. Chase looked at me. I slowly stood up and he pulled my closer to him. He held the sword at my neck still. He looked at them and took a step back. Nico took a step forward and Chase pushed the sword to my throat a little harder. Chase took a couple more steps back before stepping into the shadows. All I saw was darkness before I blacked out.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"Amber…"

I opened my eyes and dizzily looked around. I sat up and my head swayed back and forth. My vision was blurry and I could barely hear a thing. Someone steadied me. Chase was standing in front of me, smiling.

"Come on. Get up," He said.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me up and I almost fell over. He caught me and helped me up again. My head fell forward and the hair covered my face. He lifted me and looked me in the eyes.

I tried to say 'what did you do to me?', but I got out "Whahh dib oo too meh?"

"Isn't it obvious? I drugged you."

I couldn't stand straight. I still couldn't see. Chase grabbed me firmly and kissed me. I tried to turn away, but it made me dizzy and tired. He pulled away and frowned.

"Lemme go…" I slurred.

"Can't do that," He said.

_**Amber: Help!**_

Chase cursed.

"Forgot about your telepathy," He said.

Then, he knocked me out again.

Alex's Pov

We chased him into the shadows, but he disappeared.

"What can we do?" Percy asked.

"We have to try and find her," I said.

"How?" Nico asked.

"My powers," I grinned.

Nico raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and took out my sword, Hurricane.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

I took a deep breath and concentrated.

"_Power of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Come to us who call you near,_

_Come to us and settle here,"_ I chanted.

I used Hurricane and made a small cut on my hand.

"_Blood to blood, I summon thee,_

_Blood to blood return to me!"_

In my head, I sent a silent prayer to my mother, hoping she was helping me.

I was pulled into a vision, starting out where I was then, and where Amber was, knocked out. When I came back to my body, I gasped.

"I know where they are! He took her to the waterfall!"

"The waterfall?" Nico asked.

"It's a place in the woods that has a beautiful waterfall. I found it when I was walking through the woods a couple of weeks ago," I said.

They looked at me strangely.

"Okay…where is it?" Thalia asked.

I turned and pointed.

"That way."

We ran towards the waterfall until we heard the growl.

"What was that?"

A roar broke the silence and a Hydra came out into the open.

"You guys go! I can handle it!" Thalia said.

She ran over and started fighting it.

"You two go and save Amber. She thinks she can do everything on her own," Percy said.

"But-" I started.

_**Amber: Help!**_

Nico took off running, so I followed him. We made it to the part that led to the waterfall. Nico held up three fingers. Two. One. We both jumped into the opening.

Amber's Pov

I woke up and sat up for the second time. I didn't feel dizzy or tired this time though. I looked around. There was a beautiful waterfall over to the side and I was lying on a log that had been carved to make a bench. I stood up and darted for the opening that led back into the forest. I accidently ran right into Nico and Alex. They were confused for a second, but then, they went back to normal.

"You're alright!"

"Amber!"

I hugged them both.

"Come on. We have to go. Now."

We all started running towards camp. There were two figures ahead, so we hid. The passed us and we heard a little of their conversation.

"Shut it, Kelp Head, before I shut it for you."

"As if you could, Pinecone Face."

"Pst! Over here!" Alex whispered/shouted.

The two cousins turned around in bewilderment. They came over to where we were hiding and we started the walk back to camp.

"So nobody was there?" Percy asked.

"Just Amber."

Percy looked at me suspiciously. He poked my arm. I swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"What was that for?"

"Just making sure you weren't Chase who had shapeshifted into Amber or something," Percy said.

Thalia closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Boys," She muttered.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"So what do we do now?" Thalia asked.

We were all standing in a circle, around a table, in the Big House.

"We have to find the last Wild Power and last Wiccan Warrior. Thea and Blaise are both in the cabins. We need to get Gillian and Poppy win here. One of them could be the last Wiccan Warrior," I said.

Jez left to go get the two witches. They came in looking really nervous.

"So, one of us is a Wiccan Warrior?" Gillian asked.

"Yeah. We need to have a test. But first, do either of you want to be a Wiccan Warrior?" I asked.

I looked at Poppy first. She shook her head.

"It would really be an honor, but I'm more vampire than witch right now," She said.

I nodded and looked at Gillian. She just merely nodded.

"Okay, so first, we need to check the power," Alex said.

She went to stand in front of Poppy.

"Goddess Hecate, show us the light of truth!" She said.

A small light enveloped Poppy. It was more of a background than anything. Without a word, Alex moved over to Gillian.

"Goddess Hecate, show us the light of truth!" She said again.

Gillian's light shined. It was a beautiful golden light, outshining Poppy's light. It died down and Gillian looked at us with wide eyes.

"We found our last Wiccan Warr-"

"Amber!" Thea ran in.

"What?" I asked.

"It was all fake! Blaise faked it! She had said another spell that made her light shine too. She tried to separate me and Eric too. She's…she's…she's-"

Thea was trembling with anger.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in the Hecate cabin, crying," Thea said.

"Poppy, can you go get Kestrel and ask her to talk to Blaise? They understand each other better," Thalia asked.

Poppy nodded and ran out. Gillian was comforting Thea. A thought occurred to me at the same time it occurred to Alex.

At the exact same time, we asked, "If Blaise isn't a Wiccan Warrior, then who is?"

Katie's Pov

"Okay, let me put this on, and…done!" Kestrel announced.

"So, let me get this straight. I kissed Travis again a while ago, now I have to ignore him?" I asked, confused.

Kestrel nodded.

"You're going to ignore him and hang out with me. He's going to beg for you to come back. Then, when the time is right, you'll get revenge," Kestrel said, smiling evilly.

"And you think this outfit will help?" I looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was up in a pony-tail and I was wearing a tight yellow tank top that showed my curves perfectly and brown short shorts.

"Definitely. Other guys will be drooling all over you too," She said.

At that moment, Poppy burst into the room. She whispered something in Kestrel's ear.

"Right. I'll be back later, Katie. Go on and…explore the world," Kestrel smiled slightly.

She left with Poppy. I got up and went outside. While I was walking through the camp, several guys were checking me out. I walked just like Kestrel showed me and turned to wink at guys occasionally. I made it to the Big House. I walked in.

"There you are, Katie. We need you to find the other Night Worlders and bring them in here. ASAP," Percy said.

I nodded and went back outside. I braced myself as I saw Connor and Travis Stoll. I walked right past them, pretending not to notice them. Apparently, it worked.

"Katie?" Travis asked, bewildered.

"Hey Travis," I said, still walking.

He started to jog to keep up with me.

"So, I, um, wanted to apologize about sleeping through you almost getting killed. I was stupid and now…will you be my girlfriend again, Katie?" He asked.

I froze. Remember what Kestrel said. I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Travis, I would never date you again. You are the last person on Earth that I would ever like. You're nothing but an annoying klepto," I said.

With that, I turned and walked away to go look for the Night Worlders, leaving behind a shocked and angry Travis.

Amber's Pov

"This means that we have to wait even longer to start our training!" Alex whined.

All of the Night Worlders and all of the camp counselors were here.

"We're going to have to look for the last Wiccan Warrior in the mortal world. Which means, we need another group of three," Annabeth said.

"This is crappy," Connor groaned.

"Very," Agreed Alex.

"Guys, we need to send some people. Who wants to go?"

No hands were raised.

"Come on, we need people to go," I said.

"Well, what if we don't want to go?" Pollux asked.

"Why wouldn't you want to go?" I asked.

"What if we want a normal life, or at least as normal as it can be? What if we want to have campfires, concerts, and normal camp life? Why do _we_ always have to go on missions, huh? Why do _we_ have to risk our lives? Why can't _you_ go?" He asked.

I sat down in my chair. I blinked a couple of times.

"Hey, idiot, she does go. Amber's gone on almost every single mission since she got to camp. I haven't seen _you_ go on any missions lately," Alex quickly defended me by accusing him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Alright, is that what you want to hear? You're right. I have been staying at camp. I've been here training the next generation of campers. I've been here during the middle of the night when one of the new campers needed my help or my advice or something! Where have you been when the camp needed you?" Pollux shouted.

"_Enough!_" Thierry shouted from the back of the room, where he was standing next to Hannah.

"I'm out of here," Pollux stormed out of the Big House.

There was a long pause that seemed to last forever. Alex is the one who broke it.

"So…what do we do?"

Everyone shared looks. Rashel stood up.

"We have to split up," She announced.

"What? Why?" Poppy asked.

"If we split up across the country, we have a better chance of finding the last Wild Power and the last Wiccan Warrior," Jez said, also standing up.

"I don't want to split up again," Alex said.

"We have to-"

"No, we don't. We need to send one group. As much as I hate to admit it, Pollux was right. We took our best fighters and left the camp defenseless," I said.

"But if we don't have enough people on this mission, the outcome could be-"

"Terrible. Bloody. Death-filled. Horrible. I know. But we can't leave the camp defenseless. We need at least two children of the Big Three to stay," I said.

"Who?"

The question was the one that everyone dreaded.

"Two pairs of soulmates, two children of the Big Three and one of them has to be a Wiccan Warrior. Which means…" Alex and I locked eyes.

"One of us has to go," She said, sighing.

"And the other has to stay behind," I said.

"I'm going for sure," Percy said.

"If you're going, so am I. I'm not going to lose you again, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"I want to go," Rashel piped up.

"Are you sure? This is a hard mission."

"I can handle anything," Rashel said.

"And wherever you go, I go. We're a good team," Quinn said, wrapping his arms around her.

"We need one more soulmate couple," Percy said.

"We'll go, right Morgy?" Jez asked her soulmate.

"Right. I could kick some butt on this mission easily," He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Then its Rashel, Quinn, Jez, Morgead, and…" I looked at Alex.

She looked at me. We sighed in unison.

"I want to go," She said.

"Alex, I can go if you-"

"No, I'm going. I can do this. I have to do this," She said, standing.

It was decided.

_The next morning…_

I stood on the top of Half-Blood hill, looking out into the sunrise. Everyone had gotten up early. Nico came behind me and held my hand.

"You afraid?"

"I'm not the one going," I replied.

"I meant are you afraid they might not come back?"

There was a pause.

"I'm not worried about Percy. I know he can do this easily. And Alex can take care of herself now. I mean, she's a big girl. She doesn't need me to be her 'big sister' anymore. Even if I'm only older by a minute," I sighed.

"But sometimes, Alex does need her big sister. You two are twin witch demigods. Even if you aren't here in person, she can always bug you in your head," Nico said.

I smiled. That was true.

_**Alex: Talking about me?**_

_**Amber: Are you almost done packing?**_

_**Alex: On my way up the hill right-**_

"Now!" Alex came up to stand next to us.

"You gonna miss me?" I asked.

"You're my sister. Of course I'll miss you," She said.

We hugged for a minute before a car honked down on the street. She smiled at me and hugged me again and then Nico and then ran down the hill. She got in the car. Percy walked up to stand by us, holding hands with Annabeth. They both gave us hugs before going down to the car too. The two pairs of soulmates were already down in the car, so they were ready. I watched as the car drove away.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"Hi Travis," I heard behind me.

I turned to see Katie smiling flirtatiously at Travis. Whoa. I blinked. Am I missing something? Travis ignored her.

"Travis?" She asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Travis?" She asked again, only this time, her voice was full of worry.

"That is _enough,_ Katie Gardner. I have had enough with you. I loved you and you turn into _this_. You're not Katie. Not anymore and I hate what you've become," Travis exclaimed, his face angry.

Katie stood there in shock.

"I'm dating someone else anyway, so back off," Travis said.

"What? Who?" She asked.

"Anna."

Katie's face fell. So did mine. Travis belongs with Katie, not the psychopath who tried to kill me for Nico.

"B-b-but-but…"

"Oh Travvy!" A shrill voice called out.

Speak of the she-devil. Anna walked over towards them.

"Travvy?" I asked, my voice filled with sarcasm.

She turned and glared daggers at me. Then, she turned to Katie and smiled sweetly.

"Just because you had him for a while doesn't mean he's yours now. Come on, Travvy. We should go to my cabin so we can… 'talk'," She winked at Travis and walked out.

"Bye Katie. Bye Amber."

He left. Katie stood there, staring at the door in disbelief.

"It won't last, Katie. I promise that. Anna isn't right. Something's wrong in her head. He'll get over her soon," I said.

She just stared at the door. After a minute, she ran out of the Big House and to her cabin. I sighed and made sure everything was good in the Big House before going out to head to my cabin. Nico was standing by my cabin, waiting.

"Can you help me with the patrols tonight? I need more people," I said.

He nodded and followed me to the Demeter cabin. I knocked and Katie opened the door. She had changed her clothes and taken off all the makeup. She looked like normal Katie Gardner.

"Can you help with patrols?" I asked.

She nodded. Connor Stoll, Jake Mason, Pollux (-.-), Anna (Bleh.), Clarisse, and Chris all came with us to watch the borders.

"Okay guys, let's spread out. Two of us should go walk through camp, making sure nothing had sneaked in earlier and no campers are out of bed early. Who wants to do that?" I asked.

"I guess I will," Connor volunteered.

"Oooh! Me too!" Anna said.

I nodded and the two walked off. The rest of us spread out for walk the boundary of camp. I walked around for a bout and hour until I was by the beach. That was when I heard them. I heard giggling so I peeked around a tree. Anna was standing there, smiling at Connor. He looked uncomfortable.

"Look, Anna. You're dating my brother which means I can't reall-"

She interrupted him with a kiss. She kissed him long until I took a step back in shock. Damn leaves. They both turned and saw me. Connor's eyes widened.

"Amber! You saw, right? She came onto me! I told her to back off and…well…um…" Connor sounded like a four year old trying to explain it.

"It's okay. I saw the whole thing. And I'll be damned if I don't tell 'Travvy'!" I said the nickname with a girly voice.

Anna glared daggers at me, which from her, looked like she was glaring the brush thing from mascara. Let's just say it didn't look too intimidating. I shook my head and walked back towards camp. Connor jogged up and walked next to me.

"So…are you …going to tell…Alex about this?" He asked.

I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Connor, do you like my sister?" I asked.

"No doubt about it," He said.

"You know, just because she comes off strong, doesn't mean there's nothing wrong. She wrote a poem when you were with Delilah. She told me to give it to you when she left. I hope you're happy," I searched my pockets until I found the letter and handed it to him.

Then, I walked off to go find Travis and tell him the truth about his crazy girlfriend. A slight smile came to my lips as I remembered something.

"_Crazy Aphrodite Chicks! C.A.C! C.A.C! Whoop whoop!" _

Connor's Pov

A letter? A letter? You have got to be kidding me. I slowly unfolded the paper and read it.

_Dear Connor,_

_ I guess I should have come to tell you this in person, but I guess I'm too much of a coward. Sorry. I don't really want to admit this, but…it's easier to lie. To hide the hurt and emptiness and to smile instead of to cry. I'm really not supposed to love you. I'm not supposed to care, at all. I'm not supposed to spend my entire life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are, what you're doing, and what you're thinking about, but…I can't help it. I'm in love with you, Connor. You actually helped me in all of this. I would never have had the courage to go on this mission without you. I just had to get away. I really wish I could hate you because it hurts too much to love you. I'm sorry thing turned out this way…I just have one last question. Should I smile because you're my friend, or cry because that's all you'll ever be?_

_ -Alex_

I frowned. Is this really what she thought?

Katie's Pov

"You idiotic, stupid, ugly, dumb, bastard!" I yelled, stabbing my knife into the picture I had of Travis when we were dating.

I had just come back to the cabin after patrols and was currently by my nightstand where the picture was.

"Um, Katie?" A small voice whispered from the back of my cabin.

Rosie Holloway was my eight year old little sister. I didn't answer.

"Wasn't it your fault you broke up?"

I turned to her, my eyes blazing in anger, but then, I froze. The fire died down and my shoulder slumped.

"Yeah. I'm the bastard here," I mumbled to myself.

I shook my head to myself.

"No," I disagreed, whispering so Rosie couldn't hear. "I've been more of a b**** lately."

"Maybe you should say you're sorry?" Rosie suggested.

"I don't think that will help," I said, smiling sadly.

"It will help. A little," Rosie said firmly.

I sighed. Why not? I got up and put her back in her bed before going outside to go for a walk. I went over to the strawberry fields. I walked through, checking the plants, making sure they were alright. I walked right under _it_. The tree-_our_ tree. I kept walking. I heard something behind me. I turned around and took out my dagger.

"Who's there?" I asked.

No answer._ Of course there isn't going to be an answer_, I thought to myself, _there's going to be no answer and the anticipation will build until the chainsaw killer comes and whacks her head off._

I bent down next to some strawberries and slowly worked on them.

"My pretty little flowers will always be there for me. Always," I murmured.

I waited for a while before heading back to my cabin. On the way, I accidently bumped into a Stoll. It was Connor. He glared at me as I got up. I helped him up too. He still glared at me.

"Katie." His voice was cold.

"Connor," I greeted, my voice level.

Connor was about to walk away, when he turned back to me.

"You really messed up my brother's life, you know that? I don't know what he did that was so bad. You just had to go and ruin his life for nothing!"

He kept yelling so I turned away. I felt a tear go down my cheek and then I was full-out sobbing. I sank to the ground, crying. Connor looked at me, surprised.

"Katie, I didn't mean to-"  
"Yeah, yeah you did. And, you know, you're right. I'm just this terrible person who broke your brother's heart, right? And along the way, he broke my heart too. It's a fair game now. Thanks," I sobbed.

"Aw, Katie, please stop crying. I-I hate it when girls cry. Gods, please stop crying!" Connor begged.

He helped me back up again. I fought out of his grasp and ran towards the woods.

"Katie! Wait! No! Aw crap. They're gonna kill me!"

Amber's Pov

"She did what?"

"She cheated on you, you idiot. She practically threw herself at him. Connor feels really bad, actually. Anna's crazy, Travis. That's all there is to it," I said.

He was silent for a minute. Then, he looked down at his wrist. It was a friendship bracelet with the name: Travvy + Anna.

"She gave you that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah."

Then, there was a really high-pitched noise, like a dog whistle. I covered my ears and so did Travis. It went away after a minute, but Travis didn't move his hands away. That's when I looked at his eyes. His eyes were plain white. No other color at all. I stumbled back.

"Travis, are you alright?" I asked.

He looked confused, like he didn't understand something, then he became angry. He took out his sword and started towards me.

"Hey! Travis! What the Hades?" I yelled at him, backing up.

He swung his sword at me. He backed me up against the Hermes cabin. He was about to kill me when a stygian iron sword pushed his sword out of the way. Travis was knocked over and Nico came to stand in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, still looking at Travis.

"Yeah, but don't hurt him! He's hypnotized or something. Look at his eyes," I said.

Nico saw Travis's eyes as he got up and his eyes widened. Travis charged. The two boys fought for a moment. It ended when Nico slammed the hilt of his sword on Travis's head, knocking him out.

"What the Hades was wrong with him?" I asked, walking towards Travis.

"He's being controlled. Somebody in this camp is controlling him," Nico said.

"How?" I asked.

"It's Godly power. Some god is behind this. And tomorrow, you and I are going to find out. We should go to Olympus. Just get some rest for now, alright?" He said.

I nodded. I gave him a hug and a kiss before going back to my cabin. When I walked in, I sighed. Percy and Alex's stuff was gone with them on their quest. I hated being alone. Okay, I thought, I can do this. All I have to do is call them tomorrow, as Thalia to go to Olympus with us and find out which god tried to get Travis to kill me. Hmm, not too hard.

**Not too hard at all. Okie dokie. That was it until next time. If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me. Go ahead and guess away at which god tried to kill Amber, but keep in mind, more is coming! Next chapter will be up ASAP. Please, please, please, please, please, **_**please**_** review! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Preposterous

Chapter 11

"_Is everything going as I planned?" _

_The voice was familiar. It was definitely a god I knew. I just didn't know which one. I couldn't tell if the voice was male or female, which sucked majorly._

"_Yes. Using Travis to attack Amber was brilliant," A voice I knew, and hated, all too well said._

_Anna was standing in the woods of Camp Half-Blood. The god or goddess was standing in the shadows, so I couldn't see them._

"_I know, it was all my idea too. Now, you must listen carefully, get these people on your side and…" The god paused._

_I didn't hear anything, but Anna apparently did. She smiled and nodded in approval._

"_Good idea. Now, I must say goodbye. My cabin will get suspicious if they wake up," Anna said._

_After Anna left, I felt the god or goddess's stare on me._

"_Young demigod, you will soon lose this game."_

I woke up in a sweat. I looked wildly around the Poseidon cabin, seeing nothing but the normal stuff. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was 1:32 a.m. I got up and went to look out my window.

So it _was_ real! Anna was walking towards her cabin right at this second. I quickly ran out of my cabin and watched her. Except, she didn't go to her cabin. She went to the Demeter cabin. I watched, confused, as the door closed behind her. I think I waited an hour before going towards the Demeter cabin. I hesitantly opened the door. I peeked inside and saw every single kid in their assorted bed. I walked over to Katie Gardner's bed and shook her awake. She looked up at me and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a shrilly high voice.

She blinked and tried again.

"What's wrong?" Now it sounded too deep.

"Katie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just dreaming of being a daughter of Aphrodite. You know how cool it would be?" She asked.

I looked at her suspiciously.

"Um, not really. Anyway, did you see anyone come into your cabin? I swear I saw Anna come in here," I said.

"Oh, you mean the brat who stole my Travv- I mean Travis?" She asked.

I looked at her funny.

"Uh, yeah. Never mind…" I quickly left the Demeter cabin.

I walked towards the Big House. Ever since yesterday, we had moved Troy, Ryan, and Jenny in there to keep them safe. I entered the Big House and went into one of the rooms. Jenny was sitting on her bed, talking to Troy, who was sitting on a bean bag in the corner of the room. They both turned to me.

"Oh hey," Troy said.

"What's up?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I'm going to have to go yell at Gods and try to figure out which one is trying to kill me. I have to worry about my sister and brother and my brother's girlfriend and the two Night World couples because they're on a quest. They might not find the last Wiccan Warrior or she might be dead already. Or maybe it was all a trap and they're all about to die. I'm in charge of camp along with Thalia and Nico, which will suck because they argue a lot. Hmm, what else? Oh yeah, the stupid Apocalypse is coming up really fast!"

Jenny had an amused look on her face. Troy was actually laughing. LAUGHING!

"What is so funny?" I asked, glaring.

"You…you just…" Jenny couldn't explain.

Soon enough, both of the girls were rolling on the floor, shaking with laughter. I scowled. I spotted a vase with flowers on the nightstand. I concentrated and the water out of the vase came out and got both Troy and Jenny a little bit wet. They stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Now will you tell me what's so funny?"

They both pointed behind me. I turned to see an Iris Message of Alex. She was grinning at me. I wanted to hug her, but I knew I couldn't. This wasn't real. It was a picture.

"Gods, I'm so glad to see you. What's going on? Any new leads? Is everything alright?" I asked.

"What? Oh, everything's fine. Percy and Annabeth are in the corner making out, as usual. Hey! Hey, you two! Stop sucking each other's faces in public! Aw, that's just wrong," Alex made a gross face towards the couple who I couldn't see.

"So any new leads?" I asked again.

"Four actually. It's funny 'cause they all go to the same school. And guess what? Two of them are boys!"

"I never thought about that. Hmm. A boy Wiccan Warrior. I always thought it would be all girls."

"Yeah me too."

Then, there was a crash from the other end.

"Rashel!" Quinn yelled from off screen.

"Oh hell no. It's personal now, b****!" I heard Jez yell.

"Alex, what's happening?" I asked.

Jenny and Troy came up behind me, trying to see what was happening too.

"I have to go," Alex said quickly.

Another crash.

"F*** you, you slut!" Jez yelled.

**(A.N: I just see this as Jez fighting an **_**empousa**_** who tried to seduce Morgead, but he resisted it and Jez got jealous. I can see the pair yelling those types of words at monsters. XD!) **

"Alex, wait!"

Something swiped through the Iris Message and it disappeared. I quickly took out another coin.

"Iris, I really think you owe this to me, so bring me Alex Garcia right now!" I growled.

I used my powers to make a screen out of mist and it was sending. I waited until the screen came up as: CALL NOT FOUND. That meant that Alex either didn't exist, was dead, or something put up a shield from the Gods. Damn.

"What do we do, Amber?" Jenny asked.

I paced for a minute and bit my bottom lip.

"We have to wait a little while longer. If they don't call back or don't answer within a week, we'll go look," I said.

Jenny nodded. There was a silence before I walked out of the Big House and back towards my cabin.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

Later that morning, Travis woke up back in his normal state. His eyes were back to normal. He was also kept on a constant watch by Katie Gardner. Strangely, she had volunteered to keep watch. I was getting very suspicious of Katie. I was thinking why she would want to baby-sit her ex-boyfriend when I ran into Connor. He looked confused beyond belief.

"What's wrong, Connor?" I asked.

"Well, I had yelled at Katie for breaking Travis's heart and she got all sad and stuff and ran from camp and now…now she's flirting with him and his girlfriend, crazy Anna, is gone."

"She disappeared?" I asked.

"Gone. Whoosh. Hasta la vista," He said.

"Okay. Connor, go find Aurora and take her and Carrie, daughter of Demeter, into the woods to look for Katie," I said.

"But Katie's over there, flirting with Tra-"

"That's not Katie. Now go!"

He scurried off to go find the other two to find Katie. What kind of plan does this crazy chick have in mind now? I sighed. Nico wouldn't be up for… I looked at my watch. Nico wouldn't be up for another hour or so. Stupid boys and their 'beauty sleep'. I walked over to where 'Katie' and Travis were.

"Hey, I'm going to borrow him for a minute," I grabbed Travis's arm and pulled him away.

'Katie' glared at me. Tough luck, Anna.

"Guess what?" I asked.

I didn't wait for an answer.

"Connor sent Katie into an emotional fit and she ran out into the woods. We haven't seen her yet. Before you ask, that is not Katie Gardner. That's your awesome new girlfriend who you still haven't broken up with yet. Otherwise known as, what she came up with earlier, Mrs. Anna Stoll. Funny, right?" I asked.

I still didn't wait for an answer. While I kept talking, he kept fiddling with the little bracelet that said: Travvy + Anna.

"Exactly. So now, I sent your brother to go with Aurora and Carrie, Katie's sister, to go find your ex-girlfriend who is probably hurt or dead. And you're girlfriend is using her 'Aphrodite poof magic' to change into Katie. So, bye," I said, turning and walking away.

That's when I heard it again. The dog whistle sound. Last time that happened. I took off running. I heard the _thunk_ as Travis's sword went into the ground right where I had been a minute ago. I turned and saw it again. His eyes were white. Crap. I ran all the way to the lake. I ran and jumped in as far as I could and propelled myself to the bottom.

_SPLASH!_

Travis dove under, swimming after me. He blinked after coming too close and swam back up for air. I quickly swam to the other side of the lake and got out. Travis swam towards the edge and got back on land too. He slowly approached me.

"I'm sorry, but you're making me do this!"

I lifted my hands and water obeyed my command. It swirled all around me and Travis. Making a wide circle. He was standing at least fifteen feet away from me so the circle was big. I yelled and the water flew in and knocked him down. But the idiot got right back up. I used my telekinesis and sent him flying into the lake again. When he came back out, he had an ax.

"Oh crap," I muttered.

He ran towards me when a black panther knocked him over. The panther stole the ax and was holding by the handle as she ran back to stand by me. She dropped the ax and growled at Travis. It was then that I realized that it was Keller. Travis glared at her before taking something out of his pocket. When I saw what it was, I looked up.

"Oh come _on_! Really? A gun? You're really going to give him a gun?" I asked.

Travis aimed the stupid things at me and I knew Keller was about to jump in front of me when someone ran towards Travis and knocked him over. The person threw the gun the other way and bright Travis's hands behind his back. The girl grinned in victory.

"Thanks, Troy. That would have been bad if you hadn't shown up," I said, running up.

"No problemo," She said, grinning. "I needed some action anyway."

Travis kept struggling, but Troy was strong. She has him right where she wanted him.

"So where are Ryan and Jenny?" I asked.

"Ryan's training in the Arena while Jenny's training with the Apollo kids," Troy said.

"Archery?" I asked.

"No, she's asking them to shoot at her. She wants to get more control over her freezing time power," Troy said.

"Cool. Well, what do you think we should do with him?" I asked, looking at Travis.

"We have to snap him out of it," Troy said thoughtfully.

"Amber!"

Kimberly ran up and was about to start talking when she noticed Travis.

"What's his problem?" She asked.

"He's being controlled by a god and we don't know how to snap him out of it," Troy answered.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. She snapped her fingers and Travis slumped and started snoring. She snapped her fingers again and Travis woke up, looking normal.

"Five more minu-what the Hades? Why is there a person sitting on me?" Travis asked.

Troy got up and went to stand by me and Keller, who had changed back into a human.

"You were being controlled again. Any idea who?" I asked.

"No…what if it was-"

"Amber!"

I turned to the direction of the forest. What was it with people coming to me? That's right. Percy and Annabeth were gone. Sigh. Connor came into view, carrying Katie bridal style. She looked unconscious. Aurora and Carrie were walking next to Connor, looking at Katie worriedly.

"Katie!" Travis said, surprised.

Aurora and Carrie got in front of Connor and Katie so Travis couldn't get to her.

"Let me through!" Travis demanded.

"Okay, 1. You hate her. 2. She hates you. 3. It's because of you that she ran away and was almost eaten by Harpies," Carrie said angrily.

Travis glared at the two before looking at Katie.

"Travis, buddy, you have to know how bad this looks for you," Connor said.

Travis looked at his brother.

"Why did you go save her? You like her now?" Travis accused.

"No! Yesterday I yelled at her because she broke your heart, you idiot. She said I was right and ran into the forest. So Amber sent m, Aurora, and Carrie to look for her while you were here dating Anna!" Connor said.

Travis's face was blank.

"Come on, Connor. Let's take her to the Demeter cabin," Carrie said.

Connor, still holding Katie, Aurora, and Carrie left to go put Katie in the Demeter cabin. Which was strange since 'Katie' came skipping a moment later. Ignoring me, Keller, Troy, and Kimberly, she started trying to make out with hi right then and there. Travis pushed her away.

"Anna, stop this. Stop trying to be Katie!"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I think you know what he means, you little brat," I growled.

'Katie' looked over at me.

"First, the evil spawn of Athena gets Percy. Then, you get Nico. Then Katie gets Travis. Well, no! I won't take this anymore! Travis mine now, so I win!"

She shifted back into her normal self.

"We're done, Anna," Travis said.

"_What_? _You're_ breaking up with _me_?" Anna asked, outraged.

"Yeah. I'm done with you."

"Oh, no you're not. _No one_ throws me away like yesterday's trash. Not even you, Travis Stoll! I will get my revenge! You'll see! My master will make you all pay!" She screeched at us.

She ran towards her cabin.

"Well, that was weird," Kimberly said.

"She gave us a clue," Keller suddenly said.

"A clue?" Troy asked.

"She said 'My _master _will make you all pay'. It's a god. Not a goddess," Keller pointed out.

"Keller, you are a genius!" I exclaimed.

"I know," She smiled.

"Okay, meeting. Can you three…?"

"Sure. We'll go get the others," Jenny said.

"You guys are so awesome. I'll see you in the Big House. I have to go get something out of the attic," I said.

They nodded and left to go find the others. I went into the Big House and climbed into the attic. I looked around at the different pieces of battle that had labels on them. I saw a pink silk scarf that had a label on it. I walked over to it and read the label.

SCARF OF THE GODDESS APHRODITE

RECOVERED AT WATERLAND, DENVER, CO.,

BY ANNABETH CHASE AND PERCY JACKSON

"Oh wow. They found this?" I murmured to myself.

I kept looking around and found a curved bronze sword that was bent is badly it looked like it was the letter M. There were green stains on it, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I read the tag:

_Scimitar of Kampe, destroyed in the Battle of the Labyrinth._

Some of the other campers, including my brother, his girlfriend, and my boyfriend, had told me about the Battle of the Labyrinth. I sighed and kept looking around. I almost gave up when I recognized it. I quickly took the picture out of my back pocket and looked at it. I looked at the real object and the one in the picture. Positive match. I reached out and picked it up. It was a lot lighter than I thought it would be.

"What kind of secrets are you holding?" I whispered to the little box.

It had different carvings all over it and on the top, written in bold letters was:

**DO NOT OPEN.**

I rolled my eyes. Then, I remembered what my father had told me.

"_No one could open it in the past. Not even the greatest heroes."_

I started to try and open it when I saw the lock. I need a key. But this lock didn't want a key. There was a scanner-looking thing on it. I put my thumb on it and there was a click. It opened slowly. I lifted the top of the box and…

"What are you doing?"

I almost had a heart attack. Nico had Shadow Traveled into the attic and was watching me curiously.

"Um, nothing?" I said it like a question.

"What's that?" His eyes had shifted to the box.

"Erm, nothing."

"Amber…"

"It's something my dad wanted me to check out," I said.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"I don't know yet. I didn't get a chance to look because someone scared the crap outta me," I said.

Nico smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you…" He came to stand by me.

I lifted the lid of the box again, this time all the way. It was a small dagger. The hilt was covered in gems that had blue and green colors swirling around inside it. It was shiny and sharp. Next to it was a bag of marbles. Or at least, that's what they looked like. I picked one up.

"Amber, don't drop it. If that's what I think it is…" Nico trailed off.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Pt that one back and grab the smallest one you can find in that bag," Nico said.

I did as he said and found the smallest marble.

"Now throw it at the wall," He said.

I raised an eyebrow, but he ignored it and pointed at the wall. I threw it and when it hit the wall, it exploded, sending me and Nico flying towards the wall. When we got back up, I went back over to the box and closed it, fast.

"What the Hades was that?" I asked.

"They're made from Hephaestus's forge itself, made to look innocent and harmless, but meant to kill," Nico said, grimacing.

I looked back down at the box.

"So this just holds more surprises?"

"Most likely."

"Should I leave it up here?" I asked.

Nico pondered that for a minute.

"No," He decided. "It's safest with you."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I mean, you're the box's owner now. You opened it. It belongs to you," He said.

I picked up the box.

"I'll go put this in my backpack and we'll go up to Olympus," I said.

He grabbed my arm and we Shadow Traveled back to the Poseidon cabin. I grabbed my backpack and carefully put the box inside my backpack. I made sure I had some Ambrosia and Nectar before going with Nico to the Big House. By then, everyone was in the meeting.

"Okay, we know that one of the Gods is doing this, but we don't know which one," I said.

"All we know is that it's a dude, thanks to Keller," Troy said.

Some people raised an eyebrow at the word 'dude'. Galen smiled proudly at Keller.

"So some of us are going up to Olympus to get more clues. I'm going to have classes go as normal for now. Clarisse, teach the Sword and Shield class, Jake, take the Forgery class, Will, keep the Archery classes going, Aurora, take the Greek Lessons, the Satyrs will have the Climbing Wall, the Naiads will teach Canoe Races, Connor and Travis will teach the Monster Assault class, Anna will teach the Pegasus riding class, and Katie and Pollux will be working the class out in the Strawberry Fields. Let's go people!" I said.

Everyone went out of the Big House except for Troy, Jenny, Ryan, and the Night Worlders.

"So are we going with you?" Mary-Lynette asked.

"Only if any of you want to," I said.

"I want to go!" Iliana said.

"Me too!" Mare said.

"Mare, I don't think-" Ash started.

"You better be quiet. Just because I'm human doesn't mean I can't go!" Mare said.

"But-"

"There's a once in a lifetime to actually see the Greek Gods of Olympus and you don't want me to go? No, I'm going whether you are or not. I'm tired of being restricted to do things just because I'm human," Mary-Lynette said, crossing her arms.

"Amen to that, sister!" Maggie grinned.

"So you're going too?" Delos asked worriedly.

"No, I want to try archery," Maggie grinned wickedly.

Delos groaned.

"I think Galen and I should stay here, just in case," Keller said.

Galen nodded in agreement.

"Thea, Eric, David and I are going to stay too," Gillian said.

"Sword fighting sounds fun," Eric said, grinning just like Maggie.

"Hannah, Thierry, do you two mind being in charge for a while?" I asked.

"Everything will be fine," Hannah said.

"Poppy? James?"

"I think we should go, Jamie," Poppy said.

James sighed.

"Alright then. Let's go," He said.

So Nico, Iliana, James, Poppy, Mare, Ash, and I were on our way.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

As we walked into the Throne Room, we were met by silence. All of the thrones were empty except for one. Aphrodite sat on her throne, humming to a love song while she was filing her nails.

"Um, Aphrodite?" I asked.

She looked up at us and smiled brightly.

"Ambrico finally back together! Oh how cute! And what is this? Hmm, should it be Pomes or Jappy?" Aphrodite asked James and Poppy.

They stared at her, confused.

"You're names together, silly!" She laughed.

"Okay, back on task. Where are the others?" I asked.

"Oh, they're on errands."

"Errands? For what?" I asked.

"The war. Too yucky for me actually. They should be back in about…oh! Three…two…one!"

There were bright flashes all over to room so all of us shielded our eyes. When we looked back up, the Gods were all in their thrones.

"Demigods," Zeus said.

"Hello, erm, Lord Zeus. We, uh…" I blinked.

Why couldn't I talk? I looked over at Nico for help. He nodded and stepped up.

"We know that one of you, specifically male, is trying to control Travis Stoll, son of Hermes. One of you is in league with Anna, daughter of Aphrodite, and you're trying to kill Amber. We're not going anywhere until we find out which one of you it is," Nico said.

"You dare accuse us of-"

"No sir!" I said quickly.

All eyes were on me now.

"We're only accusing one of you. Take a look around. One of you is betraying Olympus to try and kill me. I'm pretty sure I know it isn't a select few of you. Like I'm positive my father isn't the one controlling Travis," I said.

"How are you so sure of this? Your father may have gotten tired of having you as a daughter and he's just trying to get rid of you!" Ares said.

My father's face was scary. He looked like he would blow up the world just to kill Ares at that moment.

"I know he wouldn't try that. You know…" I turned to look at Ares. "Maybe it was you."

"What? That's…that's…that's…"

"Is it preposterous you're looking for?" Athena asked, smirking slightly.

He turned his flamed eyes on her.

"You shut your mouth. Preposterous is a word only geeks and nerds like you use," Ares sneered.

"Geeks and nerds? Ares, I think you've lost it!" Athena said.

"You listen here! I will not-"

"HEY!"

They stopped and looked at me again.

"Can we go back to trying to find out who killed me?"

**Okay, that's what it is so far. I'll have an update next weekend! Please review, m'kay? *Sigh* PLEASE! Anyway, I'll see you guys soon! Bye bye!**


	13. Travis Calls Thalia A Name

Chapter 12

"_Can we go back to trying to find out who killed me?"_

"If you insist," Hera sighed.

"There's only one way I can solve this," I said.

I took a deep breath and announced my idea.

"We have to _what_?" Hermes asked.

"I said that you had to-"

"We heard what you said," Ares grumbled.

"Good. So you won't mind doing it?" I asked.

"But what if we don't want to?" Apollo whined.

"Unless you're guilty, you'll do it," I said.

"I'm not doing it," Ares said.

"Why not?" Nico asked.

"Because I don't want to, got it kid?" Ares glared.

"Hey, back off. Until we get everyone tested, you're not going anywhere," I said.

"You can't keep me here," Ares said, narrowing his eyes.

I stood straight and glared at him.

"You do not want to start a fight with me," I warned.

"Oh? And why not?" Ares asked, mocking me.

I lifted my hand and made a gesture. Ares was stuck in place. He couldn't move. He tried to wiggle out of it, but the telekinesis held him there.

"Let go," Ares growled.

"Make me."

I knew I got carried away. Challenging him like that was a mistake. His eyes glowed with fury and he snapped his fingers.

"Kill her!" He screeched.

Old ghosts wearing army suits came charging towards me when Nico stepped in.

"Be gone! I command you as the son of Hades, be gone!"

The ghosts looked at him and backed off, disappearing into the floor, leaving no trace behind. Ares's eyes were flaming in anger. He turned his head and looked over at Nico. For some odd reason, Ares smiled, as if he found something that satisfied him. Nico sharply looked up at me, anger clear in his eyes.

"Nico?" I asked.

All of the Gods were looking down at him, frowns on their faces. Well, except for Ares, who looked like he had just won the lottery.

"You're brother killed my sister."

"Oh no," I mumbled, taking a step back.

I looked from Nico to Ares, and back to Nico.

"Ares is using you Nico. He's redirecting the hidden anger. He's making you angry!" I said.

"I have every right to be angry! Percy should have died in that thing, not Bianca! It's all his fault!" Nico growled.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"He's your brother! You're on his side just because you're his brother! I lost my sister; he deserves to lose one too. An eye for an eye."

Ii was confused for a second before it dawned on me. _An eye for an eye._

"What are you saying?" I asked.

He took out his sword.

"Don't let the anger rule you!" I yelled at him.

He approached me.

"Bianca is dead because of Percy! He deserves to lose someone too!" Nico shouted.

I didn't understand what happened next. Lightning struck right in front of Nico, making him take a step back. I turned to look at Zeus, who looked slightly confused. I moved my gaze to my father who looked like he was using all of his might not to kill Nico right then and there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, di Angelo?" I heard from the doorway.

Thalia angrily marched in and came to stand between the two of us.

"Percy deserves to lose a sister too," He muttered darkly.

"No, you idiot. Bianca was willing to die so you could get a toy from the junkyard!" Thalia said.

"Stay out of it."

"No."

"Thalia, get out of the way," Nico said through gritted teeth.

"Fight the anger, Nico!" I said.

"I don't want to fight the anger, I want to embrace it," He took a step forward.

"Stop, or else," Thalia said, getting into a fighting position.

"MY SISTER IS DEAD!"

This was it, I realized. A child of Zeus, a child of Poseidon, and a child of Hades. Fighting. Zeus and Poseidon vs. Hades. World War II all over again.

"Okay, stop it! Stop fighting right now!" Iliana yelled, coming over to us.

I looked at the tiny witch, surprised at her bravery.

"That is enough with the fighting!" She said.

"Says who?" Ares asked, clearly not scared of Iliana.

"The Witch Child and Wild Power," Iliana said, glaring at Ares.

Ares rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed.

"Okay, so now we're going to take this test," I said.

I started with Hermes. He held out his hand and I took it.

VISION:

"_Dununu nununununu BATMAN!" _

_Hermes was muttering those words as he stalked through Olympus. He replaced Aphrodite's bottle of Shampoo with the exact same bottle, only I knew it had something worse than Shampoo in it. _

I came back to reality.

"The only thing you're guilty of is pranks," I said to him.

He grinned at me.

"Moving on."

I went to Apollo next.

He held out his hand too. I touched his hand.

VISION:

_Apollo was dancing with some girl at a night club. It looked like it was the early '80's by how the people were dressed. The music wasn't normal. It sounded like a peace filled with flower type of music. The funniest part? Apollo had an afro._

"_Hey man, peace for all! I think this calls for a haiku man," Apollo stated._

"_Your beauty is cool_

_Like a happy summer wind_

_Peace is so cool man!"_

_There were cheers all around the club. _

I came back laughing. Apollo was smirking.

"I wouldn't be smirking there, Afro Boy," I giggled.

His smirk disappeared from his face. I went to Hephaestus. The same process went on.

VISION:

_Hephaestus finished putting the final touches on his trap. There was giggling heard and Aphrodite and Ares came into view. He hid as the trap sprung and caught his wife and Ares. _

"_Hephaestus!" Aphrodite screeched._

_He chuckled._

I moved on to Dionysus.

VISION:

"_Woohoo! We're gonna par-tay!" He yelled._

_He had a bottle of wine in his hand and he was gulping it down. He was obviously drunk. That's when I noticed where he was. He was in the Big House at Camp Half-Blood. _

I came out of the vision. Dionysus was scowling at me. He knew that I knew that he shouldn't have been drinking at that time. I went to stand in front of Ares. He glared at me.

"I'm not doing anything," He said.

"Um excuse me?" A quiet voice asked.

I turned around. Mary-Lynette had stepped up. She looked a little scared, but she was also brave to stand up to a god.

"If you don't do the test, then it means your guilty, right?" She asked.

"Not if I don't wa-"

"And if none of the other gods are guilty, doesn't it make you guilty?"

"What? No, you stu-"

"And then you would have been the one who teamed up with Anna to try and kill Amber?"

"ENOUGH! Stop interrupting me, you little shit!" Ares growled.

Ash stepped in front of Mare and glared daggers at Ares.

"Mary-Lynette is not a little shit and the next time you call her that, I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"

"Like you could!" Ares laughed.

"You want to find out?" Ash asked, taking a step forward.

"ARES! Get tested or you will be cursed to the mortal world for a year!" Zeus threatened.

Ares glared at me and at Ash. He reluctantly held out a hand. I touched his hand.

VISION:

_Anna was standing there, with her hands on Ares's chest. _

"_Mm, I can do it," Anna said._

"_It'll teach the idiot to mess with me," Ares said._

"_Yes…and I'll get my revenge. Then, Percy will think Nico did it for his sister. You're brilliant, my love," Anna said._

_Ares smirked._

"_The little shithead thinks he can mess with Ares? I'll show him," Ares said._

"_You were going easy on Percy though, right?"_

"_Of course I was. I knew that if I killed him, old Barnacle Brains would kill me. So I went easy on him." _

"_Oh Ares, you're _so_ hot," Anna said._

I came out of the vision recoiling.

"Oh gods, I did _not_ need to see that!" I muttered.

"Well?" Thalia asked.

"You got mad at Percy for beating you in that duel all those years ago, didn't you? So you hooked up with Anna and had her try to kill me. This last attempt with Travis was so it would look like Nico tried to kill me because Percy would think Nico did it for 'a sister for a sister'. You're sick," I growled at Ares.

"The punk deserves to lose something!" Ares hissed.

"Amber, dear?"

I turned to look at Aphrodite.

"Did you say he 'hooked up' with my daughter?"

"Yes, he did. They probably did _it _too."

Ares got out of his throne.

"Why you little-"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL MY DAUGHTER?"

Cue overprotective dad.

"Only because your son beat me! I'm the God of War! I _cannot_ be defeated!" Ares screeched.

"But you were! You were defeated by my brother!" I shouted.

He lifted his sword…and he was knocked aside by a lightning strike. Thalia walked up to him.

"Back the hell off or I'll skin you alive," She growled.

He made a move to get up, but he was knocked down again by a _way_ bigger lightning strike and I know Thalia didn't make that one.

"ARES! YOU HAVE TRIED TO KILL A HERO! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" Zeus roared.

Ares disappeared without a trace.

"Demigods, I believe it is time for you to go back to Camp Half-Blood," Athena advised.

I nodded.

"Come on guys," I said.

Iliana waved goodbye. The only one who waved back was Aphrodite. Mary-Lynette walked with Ash. Nico was looking at his shoes as he walked. Thalia was watching me.

"You alright?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Thanks for saving me…you know. A couple times…"

"No problem," She smiled. "It's what I do."

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

We were walking up the hill at camp wen Nico pulled me aside.

"I'm really, really sorry. I just had the anger bottled up for so long and Ares tapped into that and…I'm sorry."

I laughed and kissed him.

"It's alright. I love you," I said.

"I love you too," He kissed me.

"Um, guys? I think you need to see this!" Mare called.

We both went to the top of Half Blood Hill. I expected to see bright happy colors and campers all around, training and talking. I even expected someone in the Hermes cabin playing a prank. But no.

"What the hell happened?" Thalia asked.

The buildings were gray. Annabeth would have started crying. All of the cabins she had worked so hard on…were all painted a dull gray. They strawberry fields were all gone. It was just open land now. There were no campers in sight. Everything was quiet. Out of nowhere, Travis Stoll came up to us, smiling.

"Nico! Ash! Hey guys! Welcome back," He said.

"Did you not notice us or something?" Thalia asked, gesturing to herself, me, Mare, and Iliana.

"That'll get you two days in the jailhouse. No talking, b****," Travis said, still smiling.

Thalia's eyes narrowed and she sounded like she was growling.

"What did you just call me?"

"Three days, b****," Travis continued.

She punched him square in the jaw. From the ground, he still smiled.

"A week and three days, b****. Guards!"

About five guys from the Ares cabin came out and grabbed Thalia.

"Hey! Let go!" She growled.

"A week and four days, b****."

They dragged her away. I gave Iliana and Mare a look saying 'don't talk'.

"What's going on Travis?" Nico asked.

"It's just normal stuff, Nico. Here, let me have some guards escort the b****es in their rooms," Travis said.

He called for more guards and two guys from the Apollo cabin and Pollux came over. They took me, Iliana, and Mare to what used to be the Big House. All of the other girls were there too. Once all the guards were out of the Big House, the girls all swarmed us.

"Amber, you're back!"

"You have to save us!"

"They've gone crazy!"

"Help us!"

I found Aurora and asked her to tell me what happened.

"It's awful," She said.

"What happened?" I asked again.

She looked me in the eye.

"The boys have taken over. They locked us up and made us do work or else we would be sent to the jailhouse…"

"What's that?"

"It's a place where we have to stay with barely enough food and water. It's terrible!"

"Who's there now?"

"Clarisse was sent there in the first five minutes it all started. Then Jenny and Troy. Then Luna and me. Luna got sent back again, but I backed down. We thought you were never going to come back!"

"I'm back now so we have to stop them."

"Amber, there's one more thing…"

"What?"

"Katie's set to die at sunset."

**OMG! Anyway, please review, m'kay? If you have any confusion or questions about the story, please feel free to PM me. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Talk About a Kodak Moment

Chapter 13

"_Katie's set to die at sunset."_

"What? Why?" I demanded.

"She had been cured and stuff…but then Travis started doing this. All the guys eventually changed too. They've been feeding us mush lately. Like this gray gross stuff while the boys are eating the good stuff. Last night, Katie snuck out and took a lot of food. It was a suicide mission," Aurora said.

Some of the girls looked guilty; like they were sorry they didn't go with her.

"But she managed to bring it back here and we ate it…but then the guards came in and tried to take her to the jailhouse, but she fought back with her dagger. She stabbed about five of them before they restrained her. She didn't kill anyone, but they said they're going to kill her," Aurora finished.

"That means we have to fight back. We have to work together to find the cause of this spell!" I said.

"We know what caused the spell."

Kimberly came to stand in front of the others.

"It's Anna. She went around camp giving all of the boys 'friendship bracelets'. Then, she called a meeting in the amphitheater. The pressed a button on her bracelet, and there was a high-pitched sound, like a dog whistle," Kimberly said.

I had a sudden flashback of Travis's bracelet: Travvy + Anna.

"The bracelets. Είμαι τόσο ηλίθια," I muttered to myself.

"Okay, so where is she?"

"She's with the boys," Aurora was disgusted.

"What is she doing with-oh. Ew," Iliana groaned.

"Where are the other girls? Poppy? Jade? Rowan? Kestrel? Thea? Keller? Maggie? Blaise? Hannah? Gillian?"

"Poppy, Jade, Blaise, and Rowan went to the kitchen to get more food and herbs for spells that Thea and Gillian are working on. They're in one of the rooms down the hall," Aurora said.

"I'm going to go see if I can help," Iliana said, going down the hallway and disappearing in one of the rooms.

"Kestrel and Keller went to go spy on the boys," Kimberly said.

"Okay…any news from Alex?" I asked hopefully.

"No, not yet. You mean you haven't talked to her? Or Percy? Or Annabeth?" Aurora asked.

"Not since about a day or two ago. They were being attacked and they cut the connection. I was just thinking they might have contacted you because we were on Olympus," I said.

"I haven't talked to them," Aurora said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're-"

"Alright! We're back, guys!" Poppy bounded into the room.

She had two backpacks. Jade, Rowan, and Blaise came in behind her, also carrying two backpacks each.

"I've got to get these ingredients to the girls," Blaise said and hurried down the hall and into the little room.

"Eat up!" Jade said.

She, Poppy, and Rowan all opened their backpacks.

"Remember to share! There isn't enough for everyone to eat a whole plate of food," Rowan reminded the girls.

"Share with your cabin!" I called out to them.

They all went into their assorted cabins and shared food with their siblings.

"Where are Hannah and Maggie?" I asked.

Aurora's eyes narrowed.

"The jailhouse. Thierry didn't change at all. He kept fighting, trying to keep Hannah safe, but it was all too much. Maggie kept screaming her head off at anyone who tried to talk to her. She kept demanding Delos and when he did come…he took her to the jailhouse too. The others will take care of them though. Don't worry," Aurora said.

"…so where are they keeping Thierry?"

Aurora looked away.

"Where are they keeping Thierry?" I asked again.

"In the execution square," Kimberly said for Aurora.

"Execution square?"

"It's the amphitheater where they…plan to kill Katie. They're torturing him," Kimberly said flatly.

I took a deep breath.

"Alright girls, rally up. We're going to start a war."

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD!" Aurora sang, dancing around in circles.

"Get her!" Travis ordered.

The guards went for her, but three more girls joined her. Then four more. Then all of them except for Gillian, Thea, Blaise, Kimberly, Keller, Kestrel, Jade, Rowan, Mary-Lynette, Iliana, and I snuck into the jailhouse. Keller helped me knock the two Ares's boys who were guarding out before we went inside.

"Normally, they have six guards on patrol. It's because they're getting ready for Katie's execution," Kimberly informed us.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"It's Amber!"

"Finally!"

"Gods, it's about time."

I came to the cells. Troy and Jenny were across from each other in their cells. Clarisse was in a cell next to Jenny. On Clarisse's other side, Maggie was smiling at them. Luna was in the cell next to Troy and on Luna's other side, Hannah was peering out of her cell.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Clarisse growled.

"No, 'hey, how was Olympus?' or 'what's up?' or even a plain 'hello'," I muttered.

"Just shut up and help me out."

I rolled my eyes.

"Stand back," I warned.

I used my powers to blow up the cell bars on each cell. They climbed out of their cages.

"Phase two," I heard Kimberly say into the walkie-talkie she had.

"Complications, Kimmy," I heard on the other line.

"What do you mean, Aurora?" Kimberly hissed into the walkie-talkie.

"The guys almost killed someone."

Aurora's Pov

Silence from the other side.

"Just get out here and fast!" I said into the walkie-talkie.

Carrie lay on the grass, looking almost dead.

"You three, try and revive her!" I yelled at some Apollo girls who started surrounding the daughter of Demeter that Travis had just stabbed.

I took out my dagger and jumped at Travis, landing on his back.

"Get off of me!" He roared.

I lifted the hilt of my dagger and knocked him out. Nico ran over to me.

"Someone's life force is fading. Where?"

"Can you help her?" I asked.

"I'll be able to slow the process while they heal her," He said.

I pointed at Carrie and he ran over to her.

"Aurora, you've been a very naughty girl," A voice said behind me.

I turned around and glared.

"And you've been a very cheap slut, Anna," I replied, taking a fighting stance.

I lunged at her. She had a small dagger of her own and she was trying to stab me while I tried to keep it mainly defense and minor injuries. I finally got her dagger thrown out of her hands and a couple of feet away. I grabbed her hair and glared at her.

"How do I reverse it?" I demanded.

She just smirked at me. With her hair still in my hand, I hid her head on the ground repeatedly.

"Tell me, you b****!" I snarled.

Then I saw it. Her bracelet. I grabbed my dagger and cut her bracelet off. I stood up with it and she screeched and dove for my legs. It was too late, though. I pressed the button and everyone stopped fighting. I cast one final punch in Anna's face, knocking her out, before getting up. I ran over to where Carrie was and saw Amber using her power to heal her.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked.

"She'll just be unconscious for a few days. That's it though. She'll be okay," Amber smiled at me. "You did good, Aurora."

"Thanks," I let out a breath of relief.

I did it. We did it.

"Hannah!"

"Thierry!"

I watched as the two hugged and kissed. The boys who had been affected were now looking around, horrified. Amber stood and went to stand between the boys and the girls.

"There was a fight today. The girls, obviously, won thanks to Aurora by stopping Anna. She gave you all bracelets, causing this affect. Only one was seriously injured, but she's alright now. Just some advice, if you were affected and you have a girlfriend or a sister, apologize a lot because you made their life hell for a while there. Please go back to your cabins once you have talked," Amber announced.

There was a small murmur and then the boys and girls crowd shifted into one big group.

Amber's Pov

A small group of guys came over to me.

"Um, Amber?"

"What's up?" I asked.

"Who was the one who hurt Carrie?" I recognized one of them as Joey, son of Athena.

"I'll talk to him, but it should probably stay confidential," I said.

They sighed in relief and walked to find their cabins. I looked at all the gathering groups and sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and hugged him.

"Nobody's heard from them?" Nico asked.

"No. I just want to know that they're okay," I said.

"I know," He said.

_**Amber?**_

_**Amber: Alex?**_

_**Alex: No time. I just have to tell you that we found the last Wiccan Warrior. We have no idea about the Wild Power, though. We still have to find him or her. We'll be back tomorrow at the latest and-**_

I waited for a second.

_**Amber: Alex?**_

_**Alex: I have to go! Don't forget about the bracelet!**_

_**Amber: Wait, Alex, tell me where you are so I can send-**_

The mind link severed. Nico was looking at me.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

He nodded. After a moment, Nico frowned, as if remembering something unpleasant.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something Alex said," He said. "'Don't forget about the bracelet.'"

"What bracelet? She can't possibly need the ones Anna made, right?" I asked.

"I don't know. We need to call a meeting."

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"The bracelets? Like the ones that the little bi-"

"We don't know yet, Clarisse," I said. "But we don't think so."

"What other bracelets are there?" Aurora asked.

Without meaning to, my hand jerked down to my wrist. I looked down. It was the bracelet that had belonged to my mother. I gaped at it. It was only when I looked up that I noticed everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"What are you staring at?" Connor asked.

I lifted my wrist, showing the bracelet with little charmed and trinkets on it.

"The bracelet…but how can it help us?" Aurora asked.

I studied the bracelet for a moment. The designs were so delicate-looking and pretty. I turned it over and noticed a rather large charm. It looked like…

"A key!" I said, holding it up.

I quickly brought my other hand to the key and twisted it for a minute before it came off of the bracelet. Katie spoke the question on everyone's mind.

"A key to what?"

Alex's Pov

I ran towards the shaky bridge. It was swaying back and forth as the others ran across it. I froze when I came to where the bridge started. Annabeth noticed. She turned and looked at me.

"Come on, Alex!" She shouted.

My eyes shifted to the canyon below the bridge. It was a shaky wooden bridge that looked like it could only hold a couple people at a time.

"I-I can't. I'll find another way across or something!" I called back.

I heard a roar from somewhere in the woods behind me. I glanced back quickly before looking back at the bridge.

"Alex, _come on_!"

I took a small step onto the bridge and squeaked. There was a snarl behind me. I turned and saw the drakon chasing us. I forgot all about my fears and took off running down the bridge. The others were all already on the other side and were yelling at screaming at me to hurry up. She drakon roared and snapped at the ropes on the other side. The bridge shook and flipped upside down. I screamed and my hands went up to grasp the wood pieces that were the steps on the bridge.

"_Alex_!"

I heard a loud sound like a SNAP! and the bridge swung towards the side of the cliff. I was going to get crushed if I didn't let go. I closed my eyes and released my fingers. I freefell from the bridge, towards the pointy rocks below. I didn't realize I was screaming until I hit the ground. It was weird. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. That was when I opened my eyes. I was in a cave somewhere, not falling into a rock.

_**Alex: Percy? Hello? Guys?**_

"Hello?" I yelled.

My voice echoed. There wasn't an answer. No answer at all. I got up and looked around. I had absolutely no idea where I was at all. There weren't any openings in the cave except for a tunnel leading deeper into the rock, so I had no idea how I had gotten in there. How did I survive that fall? Did someone save me? Am I dead or something?

"You're not dead. I was kidnapped and brought here too. I can't believe it. I stay one minute at that godsforsaken camp and this happens."

I turned around. Alyssa was sitting there, staring straight down the tunnel.

"Alyssa?" I asked.

"No, it's Megan," Alyssa said sarcastically.

She looked beat up and tired. Her dark black hair was tangled and had twigs in it. Her purple highlights stood out the most. Her electric blue eyes were full of a crazed anger. Her eyes would dart off to the side, as if expecting a monster to jump out and try to eat her.

"Alyssa, are you okay?" I asked.

Her eyes watched me for a second before looking everywhere else.

"I'm fine," She said flatly.

"You don't look like it."

"I said, I'm fine!" She snapped.

I took a step back.

"Gods, Alyssa, I was just asking," I said defensively.

"You think this is funny? We're trapped in a cage with nothing but swords and we have no way out. My little sister is only god knows where and there's these monsters after her! Meanwhile, I've been stuck here, waiting to get out of this hole and you come along saying, 'you don't look fine'. Of course I don't look fine!" Alyssa ranted.

"I was just trying to be nice and-"

"Nice? _NICE_? If you were nice, you wouldn't have made up all of these stories about Gods and Titans and monsters and all of the other crap! I would never be in this mess if it wasn't for my stupid father! _I hate him_!"

"Listen to me. We _are_ demigods, children of the Gods of Olympus. Your father is Zeus. My father is Poseidon. Live with it. We aren't normal kids and we never will be. We'll _always_ be attacked. We'll _never _get a break. We'll _never _be normal!" I said angrily.

"I am normal! Nothing will ever change that, you understand? I'm never going to be Zeus's daughter. Never. How can you like being this…this…this target?" Alyssa demanded.

"I do it because I'm a demigod and that's what demigods do. They help people. They save the world. They do great things to save the people they love. Percy saved the world from Kronos and I'm sure as Hades not going to let him fight alone this time."

"What good is it, being a demigod, when all it does is get the people you love killed? You didn't save your mom!" Alyssa accused.

My fist flew out and connected with her jaw.

"Don't you _dare_ say that! You don't have the right," I growled.

"I don't have the right? You go out on a daily basis trying to prove yourself worthy to be a daughter of a God who doesn't even care about you! You try to impress people by giving little speeches, but guess what? You haven't saved anybody. You've gotten everybody killed!"

I felt a pang of guilt as I thought about Cameron.

"Because that's what demigods to best, right? Get themselves killed!" Alyssa said bitterly.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"No. I found a new way out, Alex. You should come with me. Kronos gives a much better deal than the Gods."

I froze.

"No…"

"Oh yes. I don't want to help my father when all he's done is try and get me killed!" She hissed.

"What about Megan?" I asked.

"Megan will grow older and realize the same thing. But by then, Percy, Amber, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and all the other campers will be dead. You don't have to die with them. We could be real cousins, Alex. You just have to choose the winning side."

"I'm on the winning side. Who won last time?" I reminded her.

"But this time…this time, we have the one thing that can ruin your chances," Alyssa said, smiling secretly.

"What could be so bad that Kronos would think he was winning?" I asked, taking a step forward.

I took out my sword and held it out, ready to attack Alyssa if necessary. Then, she said the four words that made me stop in my tracks and scream in frustration. No wonder we couldn't find them…

"The last Wild Power."

Amber's Pov

"We've tried every chest in the entire Big House, Amber. Whatever this key belongs to, it's not at Camp Half-Blood," Luna said.

"Then where is it?" Jenny asked Luna.

"How am I supposed to know?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. It's like you have this big secret and you won't tell us," Jenny said.

"Alright, enough," Troy said, coming in between the two.

"Troy's right," I sighed. "Fighting won't help."

"We weren't fighting," Luna said, crossing her arms.

"We were arguing," Jenny said.

"We were just talking," Luna said.

"Arguing."

"Talking."

"Arguing."

"Talking."

"Arguing!"

"Talking!"

All of a sudden, Luna and Jenny were thrown into opposite directions by a wave of fire. Once it cleared, an angry Troy was in the middle.

"Either of you start fighting again, I'm going to set your hair on fire," Troy threatened.

The two glared at each other before getting up.

"I'm actually surprised you two don't get along," I said to Luna and Jenny.

"Why's that?" Jenny asked.

"I see it too. In fact, it's something all four of us have in common," Troy said.

"We weren't supposed to be born," I said.

"Gee, that makes me feel so special," Luna grumbled.

"Anyway, it means that we all have something in common which means…" Troy trailed off.

"We should get along," I finished.

Jenny rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Nico appeared from the shadows, making Luna scream.

"Hey! It's just me," Nico held his hands up.

"Gods, Nico, you're going to give someone a heart attack," Jenny said.

"Forget about it. Listen, we have a problem."

"A problem?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Percy and the others are back, but Alex is missing," He said.

"What?"

"That's not the bad part. Iliana and the others found her with a spell. She's with Alyssa," He said.

"Still not getting the bad vibe here," Luna said.

"Alyssa's a traitor. She's a spy. She's working for the Titans," Nico said.

"Come on. We have to go help her," I started towards the door.

I went into the room where the witches were.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Iliana put a finger to her lips and pointed. I turned to look at the misty image. Alex was standing in a cave in front of Alyssa.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I mean, that if you don't join me, I'll set camp on fire."

"You don't think Percy, Amber, and I could stop it?" Alex asked.

"Not if my little friend Chase has anything to do with it," Alyssa smirked.

"Wh are you doing this?" Alex asked.

"I have my reasons, daughter of Poseidon," Alyssa said.

"How do you know Megan will even go to the Titans' side?" Alex asked.

"She's my sister. She would never betray me," Alyssa said.

"Even if it meant saving her other sister and her father?"

Alyssa took a step back.

"Just think about it, Alex," Alyssa lifted a hand and made a gesture at Alex.

Alex came flying through the misty image and into the room.

"Oh my gods, Alex!" I said.

I helped her up. She turned around and looked at the misty image of Alyssa smiling.

"That's how much magic we have," Alyssa said before the message disappeared.

"Well, she's certainly done her homework."

Why, yes she has. Ello peole :). I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been doing homework and cleaning the house and all this other stuff. But don't you worry! It's SPRING BREAK for me! Hecks yes. Anyway, update coming real soon! I'm already half done. I thought I had updated this and then my friend's all like 'Why haven't you updated?' and I'm like CRAP! But here it is! PLEASE….review?

V

Right there!

V

V

V

V

You know you wanna!

V

V

V

Press it, press it, PRESS IT!

V

V

V

Pwease?


	15. Nice going, Daveyboy

Chapter 15

"Alyssa needs to be found!"

"The Wild Power needs to be found!"

"We need to kill the little-"

"We have to find them!"

"Alright!" Percy shouted.

"You think I'm going to listen to you?"

"Quinn, just shut up," Ash moaned.

"No, I'm not going to take orders from this guy," Quinn said, looking at Percy.

"John," Rashel warned.

"Shut up, Rashel," Morgead grumbled.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Morgy, don't be such a-"

"Jezebel, stop talking to be like I'm a-"

"-and he acts like a five-year-old on crack-"

"Do not!"

"-even when he-"

"-and sniffs the stuff like-"

"-vampires who can't even-"

"Can they? I thought they-"

"Hey! Hey! Order in the freaking court!"

We all looked over at Troy.

"I need you all to relax and calm your nerves. Oh and…SHUT THE HELL UP!"

They all started arguing again. Alex and I shared a look. Alex brought her fingers to her lips as I covered my ears. She whistled and everybody cringed.

"Now that we have your attention, there's bad news," Alex said.

"The Titans have the last Wild Power," I announced.

"Oh no…"

"This means we need to do everything to save him or her. We have to have them over on our side or…" I trailed off.

"'_Darkness triumphs'_," Thea quoted sadly.

"Are you suggesting we send another quest?" Pollux asked.

"Look, Pollux, I'm really just trying to save the camp. We can't just wait in our safe little bubble and act like nothing is happening. The Apocalypse is coming, and we're a part of that. We can't avoid it. If you don't think you can handle that, you can leave right now," I said.

There was dead silence for a minute. Then, Pollux got out of his chair and walked out of the meeting room.

"Damn," I muttered.

"So what_ do_ we do?" Ryan asked.

"We're going to figure out who this Wild Power is and what they are," I said.

"And where they're originally from and if they have any family," Alex added.

"Unless Alyssa killed them all," Quinn muttered.

"Quinn!"

"Shut up and leave me alone!"

"Oh for the love of…" Thalia lifted a hand.

Instantly, everyone in the room felt a static shock. The people standing up, including me, were knocked to the floor, and the people in the chairs were slumped over.

"Ouch."

"Listen up. I am not going to sit here and listen to you people fight! If you're going to argue, I'll send you to Hades himself and he can give you a special place in the Fields of Asphodel where you can argue with all the people you want! So either that or shut up!"

There was silence until someone mimicked a cricket noise. Some people laughed, some people glared, some people closed their eyes and gritted their teeth. I sighed. How in the world were we going to fight when we're acting like this?

I suddenly had a small flashback of when I was four and Alex and I had fought for a whole week. We were angry over something so stupid, like a box of crayons or something. We didn't ever talk to each other for a long time until our mom had resolved our problems. She had helped us understand that we had to work together, or we wouldn't be able to do cool things. That was the first day Alex and I had talked in each other's minds.

"We need to work together, alright?" I said, standing up. "We need to get along."

"What're you going to do? Have a therapy session with us?" David asked, joking.

"Not exactly," I said, a slow smile tugging at the ends of my lips.

"Nice going, Davey-boy," Morgead muttered.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"Ready?" I asked.

Thea, Gillian, Iliana, Alex, Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin, and two of Lou's siblings all nodded. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Everyone was in a big circle around the witches and we had a smaller circle surrounding a candle.

"_As flame lights shadow_," Thea said.

"_And truth ends fear_," Gillian continued.

"_Open locked thoughts_," Iliana said.

"_To our mind's willing ears_," Alex said.

"_May the smoke from_…" Lou started.

"_This candle into_…" One of her sister's, Hailey, continued.

"_Everywhere creep_," Sheila, another Hecate camper, said.

"_Bringing innermost voices_," I said.

"_To my mind in speech_," All the witches finished.

There was a bright, blinding light that enveloped all of us. I fell to the ground and screamed in pain. It wasn't until I stopped screaming that I realized everyone else had been yelling in pain too. The light disappeared as well as the pain. I opened my eyes and looked around. Everyone was on the ground, looking disoriented and confused.

_**What happened?**_

Everyone froze.

"Mary-Lynette?" Ash asked.

Mare looked at everyone, her eyes wide.

"You could hear me?" She asked, her voice a squeak.

Everyone stood slowly and all at once, thoughts were being thrown around the room. The more panic someone else felt, the more I reacted, feeling scared and panicked too.

_**HEY!**_

All thoughts ceased and everyone looked over at Gillian.

"The spells brought our minds together. All of us in this room…" She gestured to everyone. "…are connected."

"WHAT?" Almost everyone in the room yelled.

Thoughts were zooming around and pretty soon, people were cringing. Having all of our thoughts racing through our heads hurt. Bad.

"Guys, please. We need to work together," Iliana pleaded.

That caused more arguing.

"This isn't working," I told Alex.

She gave me a 'no duh' look.

"What should we do?" I asked.

Alex looked over at me.

"I have an idea."

She quickly left the room. It took her five minutes before she came back in with one of our youngest campers at camp. She was a newcomer, a daughter of Hestia, named Fayth. She was about five years old and she radiated with innocence.

Alex was holding Fayth's little hand and led her over by us. Fayth took one look around and frowned lightly. Then, she burst into tears. My eyes went up to Alex, who was kneeling down next to Fayth and rubbing small circles on her back. I hadn't realized that all thoughts had ceased. I looked up at the others. They were all looking at Fayth questioningly. There were some thoughts, but they were mostly:

_Who_ is _that?_

_Why is she crying?_

_How can I help her feel better?_

**(A.N: If you can name 4 people per each thought, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!)**

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked, leaning down by her and Alex.

"They were all fighting. People shouldn't fight," Fayth said softly.

"Look, kid, we didn't mean to-" Morgead stepped forward, looking annoyed.

"No!" Fayth said in her small, soft voice. "Fighting is mean!"

"Well, I'm mean so get over it," Morgead growled.

Fayth's features turned in a disappointed and upset look. She burst into tears again.

"Oh shi-"

"Morgead Blackthorn! Don't you dare end that sentence!" Gillian ordered.

She rushed over to where my sister, Fayth, and I were and sat in front of Fayth.

"Hi Fayth. I'm Jill. I know Morgy's a big meanie-head sometimes, but he can be nice. He just doesn't like little kids," Gillian tried to explain.

Fayth would not stop crying. Soon, Thea, Mary-Lynette, Iliana, and Hannah were all in front of the little girl, trying to get her to stop crying. She wouldn't. Finally, Jez, Rashel, and Keller came forward.

"Fayth, I need you to take a deep breath and breathe in through your nose, out of your mouth," Jez said softly.

Fayth did as she was told, but her bottom lip still trembled.

"Morgead's going to come over here and apologize, right, honey?" Jez said, turning to face Morgead with a look that said 'if you don't get your butt over here, I'm going to rip your throat out'.

"But Jez, I don't wanna-"

"Right, _honey_?" Jez asked again, this time fiercer and I'm pretty sure I saw fangs.

"Right. Right. Um…" Morgead walked over in front of Fayth while the other girls moved out of the way. "…hi Fayth."

Fayth started sobbing again. Morgead groaned and leaned forward to look her in the eyes.

"Look, Fayth, I'm really an ass-" Jez cleared her throat, interrupting Morgead. "-bsolutely meanie-head sometimes. I just don't feel good. I'm sorry I made you cry."

Fayth stopped crying and held out a hand to him. He took it and she started towards the door.

"Wait, where are we going?" Morgead asked.

"I'm sweepy," Fayth mumbled.

"So you're taking me with you?" He asked, exasperated.

Fayth shook her little head and Morgead sighed in relief.

"Cawwy me," Fayth said, holding out her arms.

"What? No! Jez!" Morgead turned towards Jez for help.

"Morgead, she's a little kid. Come on, it can't be that bad…" Jez said.

Morgead sighed again, this time in defeat. He picked Fayth up and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Morgead took the little girl out of the Big House. There was an awkward silence.

_Who knew Morgead was a kid-lover?_ Ash thought.

_So you're saying you don't want kids?_ Mary-Lynette shot back.

Ash gulped and looked over at her.

_Um…uh…_

_Whipped._ Quinn muttered through his mind.

_John._ Rashel gave him a look.

"Alright. No more telepathy or anything between friends, siblings, or soulmates. We'll talk out loud and use this secret to our advantage. Some of us need to know how badly we treat each other without meaning to," Thea announced.

"We don't treat each other badly," Ash whined.

"Yeah, I agree with Ash-ley," Quinn said.

Ash shot him a glare.

"We need a Game Plan. Any ideas?" I asked.

"We should split up and go in small groups to different places, looking for the Titans' base and take back the Wild Power," Keller said, looking thoughtful.

"No, I think we should all just stay here and try and train as much as we can. Screw the last Wild Power," Ash muttered the last part.

"Ash!"

"I think we should work together—like you guys said to—and look for more information on the Wild Power," Jez said.

"Group vote?" Alex asked.

I shrugged. Why not?

**A.N: Okay…I know, I know. I'm being a bad authoress again…I'M SORRY! ANYWAY, I need your guys' help. What would you like to see in the story? What kind of surprises? What kind of quests? What kind of cliffhangers? If you have any ideas, please PM (private message) me and I'll approve it! Thank you for reading my chapter and please…please…please…my dying wish: REVIEW! Thank you! **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Keep going. You'll get there ;)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**You're here!**

**V**


	16. Bloody Houses Rated T

Chapter 16

"A group vote is stupid. We should just decide," Ash declared.

"How are we supposed to decide, idiot?" Jez asked.

"We flip a coin," Ash said.

A couple people face-palmed.

"Ash…" Mare started.

"It'll work. Trust me," Ash dug in his pocket before pulling out a penny.

He tossed it in the air and let it hit the ground. It span for a minute before falling over on…heads.

"And heads was…?" Quinn asked.

"Split into groups."

"How many groups?" Alex asked warily.

"Three," Ash said.

There was silence until all eyes turned to him. He rolled his ever-changing eyes.

"Isn't that the sacred number for the Gods?" Ash asked.

"He's right!" Annabeth said, surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised," Ash pouted.

"So we split into three groups. One goes after the Wild Power, one goes after little Miss Alyssa, and the last one goes stays at camp for protection. We still can't leave it unguarded," Percy said.

"So…"

"Groups of six. Jez, Keller, Galen, Thalia, Quinn, and Amber are going after the last Wild Power. Delos, Morgead, Alex, Nico, Ash, and Rashel are the ones who are going after Alyssa."

Hearing what group he was in as he walked in, Morgead grinned.

"Then everyone else is staying here?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"One question!"

"You're not killing her, Morgead!" Jez rolled her eyes.

"But what about—"

"Or torturing."

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"Are we trying to be sneaky? Because a limo isn't really the best way to do that," Thalia said, raising an eyebrow.

"We're taking the limo and parking it a block away from the place they're holding the Wild Power and sneaking in," Galen explained.

"Do we have any idea on how to get in?" I asked.

Jez looked at me and grinned.

"A distraction."

Oh gods…

I walked up to the front door, looking around. I raised a fist and knocked. I waited for about five minutes before the door opened. It was a guy who looked around twenty years old. He wore a dazzling smile and had bright blue eyes that complimented his dark hair. He was about as tall as Morgead and as cat-like as Ash.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a smooth voice.

"Yeah…um…" I tried to think back on some of the things Morgead, Jez, Quinn, and Ash had told me to say. "Uh…you're so stupid that…er…you can't…be a werewolf?"

"I'm a vampire actually," The guy grinned, showing his fangs. "But nice joke."

He took a step out of the house and towards me. I waved my hand and he was sent flying across the lawn. I ran inside. I lifted my fingers to my mouth and whistled to get everyone who was in the house's attention.

"Free Wiccan Warrior right here! Come and get me! Na na na na na na!"

With that, I ran.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Back with the rest of the 1__st__ team…_

Keller rolled her eyes.

"You're so stupid you can't be a werewolf? Is she supposed to be serious?" She asked.

Jez made a _tsk_ noise, "We'll have to work on that. Where did she get that anyway?"

"Ash," Quinn and Keller said in unison.

"He's such an idiot," Jez groaned.

_Somewhere else…_

Ash put a hand on his chest and looked at the sky.

"I feel like I've just been insulted."

Rashel rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of the head.

"You're supposed to be trying to find Alyssa using your telepathy, you idiot."

_Back..._

"The sad thing is that he is," Keller muttered.

"There!" Galen said, pointing at the back door they had been looking for.

"No one guarding it…" Thalia murmured.

"There's someone behind the door. Be ready for a fight," Quinn warned.

He stepped forward and, as fast as lightning, opened the door. There was just one girl with her back turned away from the door. She turned and smiled.

"Hello. You must be Circle Daybreak."

"How would you know that? Who are you?" Keller asked.

"I'm the last Wild Power," She said.

"No you're not," Thalia said, studying her.

"How do you know that? I could be," The girl said.

They all looked at Jez. She blinked and looked at the girl.

"What's your name?" Jez asked.

"My name is Azalea. You're Jez Redfern," The girl said.

"Your point?" Jez asked.

"We're both Wild Powers. We could be sisters," Azalea said, smiling.

"Prove you're a Wild Power and I won't have to rip your throat out," Jez stated sweetly.

"You're right. I lied," Azalea said.

Out of nowhere, she threw small, sharp pieces of wood.

"Stakes!" Keller shouted, pushing Jez to the ground as she saw it was aimed at the Wild Power.

Awful, loud, and evil cackling was heard as Azalea ran back into the house and into another door.

"Is everyone okay?" Thalia asked, looking around.

Another one was about to hit Quinn right where his heart would be…until someone intervened and took the hit for him.

"Galen!" Keller dove next to his side, inspecting the stake that was stuck in his side.

"Ow," Galen muttered as Keller touched it. "I'm…ouch! Keller, that hurt!"

Keller threw the bloody stake she had just pulled out of him behind her. She helped him stand up.

"Can you walk?" She asked.

Galen winced, but he nodded.

"Thanks, man," Quinn said to Galen.

"I think Rashel would kill me if I hadn't," Galen replied.

"Okay…now what the heck was that?" Thalia asked.

"We should have been prepared for something like that. Now unless it looks scared, you kill it. Deal?" Jez asked.

"Deal."

They went into the house and looked around.

"Keller, go with Galen and check the kitchen. Quinn, Thalia, and I'll go check the living room," Jez said.

Everyone nodded. Keller and Galen crept through one door while Quinn, Thalia and Jez approached another. Quinn cautiously opened the door and looked around.

There wasn't anything in the room but a couch and a small TV.

"It's empty."

They walked into the room.

"I don't get it. Where could she have—" Jez froze mid-sentence.

She glanced over at Quinn, who had his eyes narrowed. Thalia looked at both of them and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You smell that?" Quinn asked.

Jez nodded.

"Smell _what_?" Thalia asked angrily, hating the fact that she had no idea what they were talking about.

"It's coming from the floor," Jez said, feeling sick.

Quinn looked down at the floorboards. He kneeled down and looked for a loose one.

"What are you guys doing?" Thalia asked again.

Neither answered. Quinn finally found a loose floorboard. He pulled it, along with ones around it, up. There was a trap door. He opened it. All three were suddenly hit with a coppery smell. They leaned forward and got a glance at the inside.

"Oh gods," Thalia gagged.

It was even too much for her. Jez couldn't stop staring at them, thinking that she used to do the same thing. She used to lead a vampire gang that killed humans for fun. For fun. Why hadn't she realized that human lives were so important? She probably gave the idea to these sick people. Jez wasn't any better than them.

Quinn grabbed her arm and took her and Thalia out of the room.

"Why…why would anyone do that?" Thalia demanded. "Why?"

She was revolted. She was disgusted. She was furious.

Because in the little room underneath the trap door, were around thirty bloody, broken bodies sprawled everywhere.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

Keller stared at the knives in the drawers, covered in blood. Her eyes were cold and she felt her panther instinct taking over, wanting to kill whoever did this very badly because she knew this much blood on so many knives meant a lot of people had died.

"Keller," Galen said softly.

She didn't even blink. Then, she felt someone grab her arm and she whipped around ready to attack.

But it was only Galen.

"Come on. We should go into the dining room," He said.

She didn't even nod. She just walked to the next door and walked through. There was a table that was spotless. It looked a little fancy, but Keller had a feeling the people here didn't dine as well as it looked here. The chairs where all pushed in, nice and neat.

"Why would this be so clean?" Keller asked suspiciously. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Unless they don't use a table to eat," Galen muttered darkly.

Keller glanced at him and realized he was upset over the blood too. He was angry too.

"Galen! Keller!"

They both turned to see Quinn come into the room with Thalia and Jez. But Keller noticed that something was very wrong with them.

"What is it?" Keller asked.

"Bodies. A lot of…bodies. Blood. Everywhere," Thalia said.

Her hands were curled into fists. Her lightning blue eyes sparked, wanting for a fight. She was gritting her teeth. Keller absorbed this information.

"Okay. Alright," She closed her eyes in deep thought.

When she re-opened them, she noticed they were all staring at her.

"Let's go find this Wild Power, kill as many of these disgusting—" Jez winced as Keller said that. "—creatures, go get Amber, and leave."

"How are we supposed to find this Wild Power?" Thalia asked.

Keller looked at her, a fierce determination in her eyes, and told her the plan.

**A picture of the house is on my profile!**

**So…this is the awkward moment when I try and tell you why I haven't updated in a LONG TIME. I, uh…am very sorry. I know it's a short chapter guys, and for that I'm sorry (again). Gods…I'm scatterbrained. But I'm updating again no so keep an eye out for the next chapter real soon, because I don't want ot leave yo guys hanging. Anyway, you know the drill:**

**REVIEW! Please?**

**Παρακαλώ****?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	17. A Microwave?

Chapter 17

_Alex_

"Are you sure it's this way?" Nico asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "In there."

I pointed down an alleyway. It was dark and seemed like one of the ones you would find in a horror movie. It was especially creepy because it was night and the moonlight cast an eerie light that seemed to shine just so we could see. Honestly, I did _not_ want to go in there. But I _did _want to find Alyssa. So, here I am.

Morgead went in first, and I wasn't complaining. The first person is always killed first. We all kind of followed him until I stepped on something that made a sound like metal on concrete. I took a step back and squinted because the moonlight didn't help much.

"It's a sewer lid. And it leads—" Morgead started.

"To the sewer," I stated sourly.

"Yay."

Ash reached down and pulled it up easily. Nico volunteered to go first and disappeared into the hole.

"It's safe!" He called up.

One by one, we all went down. The last trace of any light disappeared. I pulled out Hurricane and it glowed, shining its own beautiful light. I scrunched my nose when I felt the disgusting slush underneath my feet once I took a step forward.

"This way," Ash said, taking the lead.

For a while, all we heard was _slush, slush, slush_ as we walked through the sewers. It seemed to go on forever, but we finally found a door. It made me wonder what would happen to a mortal who stumbled across this…

I shuddered. I opened the door and walked in, feeling relieved that I wasn't in…stuff…anymore. I held out my sword to see better when the lights snapped on. I whipped around to see Delos's hand on the light switch. He smiled sheepishly.

"Oops?"

"So much for a sneak attack," Rashel sighed.

"Whoa…" Nico mumbled, looking around.

The room was completely white, like an asylum room or something. The only trace of color was us and the footprints we left on the pure white carpet from the sewer.

"Well, they'll know we've been here if we're not caught," Ash said, looking at our footprints.

"What I want to know…" Rashel said, getting a look I would normally see on Annabeth's face. "…is why we left footprints and Alyssa and the others didn't."

Blinking, I realized she was right. Why hadn't they left anything behind? That sewer was way too dirty to not mess up someone's shoes and leave footprints.

"Only one way to find out," Nico said, his eyes flickering to the white door on the other side of the room.

"Why are all the houses we have to visit like mazes?" I muttered as we walked towards the next door.

I opened it and walked right through it and gasped. Unfortunately, that unbalanced me and made me fall forward. Luckily, Delos grabbed my arm and saved me from falling into fire.

Yes, I said fire.

It was a cliff that stood over a raging fire. There was a cliff on the other side that had a tunnel opening. The only problem was getting over there without getting burned. Nico disappeared into a shadow and was on the other side in an instant, looking back at us.

"Any ideas?" I asked, looking at the others.

Ash and Morgead shared a look before turning to me, grinning. This was not going to be fun.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Amber_

"Why aren't you idiots getting her? No, she went that way!" The vampire who had been at the front door yelled.

He didn't seem as friendly as he could have been…but he was kind of right. These vampires were idiots. They really sucked at finding me. I was currently behind a tree, trying my best not to laugh. They looked like dogs, lifting their noses in the air. I wondered if doing that actually helped. It had been about a half an hour since the others went into the house to look for the Wild Power. Me? I'm playing Hide and Seek with evil vampires.

"I have to do everything myself!" The impatient front-door vampire hissed.

He looked around for about two seconds before turning sharply in my direction. I hid and couldn't see him anymore. Risking it, I glanced back. He was gone. But that could mean—

"Hello, witch."

I gasped in surprise. He was right in front of me, grinning like a madman.

"You didn't really think you would be able to get away from me, did you?"

I looked up at him and lost my little 'scared' act. I smiled and he looked confused. I lifted a hand and he was sent flying twenty feet away.

"Thank you, Telekinesis," I mumbled.

I took off running, but they caught up. One by one, they surrounded. There were ten or more of them, surrounding me. I glared and turned slowly, trying to see how unevenly matched I was against them. They were all hissing and it made me think of cats and snakes.

The first one charged me in a blur, but I knew too well what vampires could do. I managed to sidekick him into a tree. Then, they came in groups of three. That was harder. So I did the number one thing you should do when facing vampires that outnumber you.

Run.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Jez_

Jez had seen worse. Hell, Jez had done worse.

But she was a different person now. She was a part of Circle Daybreak. She was trying to save humans. She was trying to save the world. It was because of this reason that Jez Redfern was waiting for the signal from Keller.

'On three.' Keller mouthed.

Jez nodded.

'One.'

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Thalia twitch, waiting impatiently.

'Two.'

Quinn got ready to charge through the door. Galen muscles tensed. He was already in leopard form.

'Three.'

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Quinn was through the door in a second, Galen leaping in right after him. There was shouting, snarling, and hissing. Jez flew into the room and went for the nearest enemy's throat. She finished him off and went after the next one.

Jez had been told not to use the blue fire unless necessary because they would 'recognize her and try to capture her'.

Like her hair wasn't a dead giveaway.

She mentally rolled her eyes and continued fighting her way through to the next door. Keller had made it through as well, and now looked back.

"Go!" Quinn ordered. "We'll catch up, just go!"

With reluctance, Jez and Keller went through to the room where the Wild Power was supposed to be.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Victoria_

Victoria Simmons was having the worst day of her life.

Well, not really. This definitely made a close second though. The first worst day of her life was the day she was kidnapped. That day had been horrible because she had failed her math test, gotten broken up with by her jerk (now ex-)boyfriend, and had been made run five miles all by herself during PE while the other kids got to talk and laugh at her. Then she had been knocked out and taken somewhere…here.

It was a small room with a cot in the back, a bottle of water, a microwave, and a small fridge that held microwave meals. She was alone.

This was her second worst day because she had been cut on her arm and attacked by some weird supernatural _thing_ with sharp teeth.

A vampire.

She wanted to be locked up and charged with being mental for even thinking about it. Vampires weren't real…right?

Wrong.

Afterwards, they had thrown Victoria back in her little room and given her a towel to stop the bleeding on her arm. So here she was, sitting on her little cot with a white (ironic?) towel over her bleeding arm when she heard the fighting. Something was coming and she had a feeling it was for her.

So she got up and went over to her little microwave and unplugged it. She held it in her arms and waited.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Keller_

The one thing Keller hadn't been expecting was a microwave. It had come flying towards her and Jez as they raced in the door.

"Holy—" Jez was cut off as she dodged it.

"Stay away!" The girl warned.

It didn't seem to be too much of a threat as she was trembling when she said it. Yet she held her chin high in defiance and wasn't afraid to fight back. She had light brown and light blue eyes.

"We're here to rescue you, you little—" Jez stopped herself and took a calming breath before continuing. "We're the good guys, okay? So just come with us and everything will be alright."

"How do I know you're not a bad guy?" The girl asked suspiciously.

"Do we look like we're going to knock you out?" Keller asked.

The girl hesitated, but then nodded slowly. She dropped her arms in defeat.

"Okay. But we have to leave before the bad guys come back."

Keller, Jez, and the girl got out of the house, Thalia, Quinn, and Galen following closely behind.

Once they were outside, Jez asked, "We all good?"

"Got a few scratches," Quinn muttered, craning his neck so he could look at his shoulder.

"Were fine, Jez. It's Amber I'm worried about," Thalia said.

"Okay, Galen, you take the girl and Jez back to the car," Quinn said. "The rest of us will get Amber."

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Alex_

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked.

Morgead just grinned at me. I sighed and climbed on his back. He took a few steps back.

"One…" Ash counted. "Two…"

Morgead took off running at a speed I couldn't even see at and leaped. I looked over and realized we were right over the fire. Morgead realized how close we were cutting it and threw me off his shoulders. Nico caught me and helped me up.

"Morgead!"

He caught the edge of the cliff with his hand and jumped up. He was still grinning.

"Now that was awesome," He said.

On the other side, Rashel frowned and reluctantly climbed onto Ash's back. He took even more steps back than Morgead and took off before jumping right over.

"Needed more speed to launch off," Ash smirked at Morgead once they were across.

Rashel rolled her eyes at the two (now arguing) boys. Delos got across as smoothly as Ash and we were on our way. We went through the tunnel and made it to a giant room.

"Oh, goodie!" A voice cried. "My friends are here!"

I gritted my teeth, "Delilah. What are you doing here? Where's Alyssa?"

"Right here," Alyssa said, coming into the room from around a corner behind Delilah.

Delilah was applying lip gloss to her lips and she paused to look up and wink at Ash. Coming out from behind them was Chase.

"You," I gripped Hurricane's handle tighter.

"Miss me?" He shot me a cocky smile.

"What about me?" Another female voice asked.

Anna came skipping out and smiled, instantly finding Nico with her eyes.

"Oh hello, Nico," Anna said, trying to sound seductive. "Getting tired of little-miss-perfect yet?"

"Why are all of you here? Why are you all together?" Nico asked, ignoring her.

"Because we all have one thing in common, Nico," Alyssa said. "We all hate you. Or at least, some of you."

"Like how I have a soft spot for Connor," Delilah said.

"Mine's the Daughters of Poseidon," Chase said, winking at me.

"And mine are Travvy and Nico," Anna stared at Nico lovingly.

Jeez, what creepers…

"And I'm guessing you're here to try and kill me?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, it was worth a shot…" Ash turned around to leave, but Rashel grabbed his arm and threw him into Morgead.

"We still are Alyssa. I don't care how many followers you have I won't give up. Besides, two of your little friends won't be hard to beat. They'll break a nail and quit," I said, pointedly glaring at Delilah and Anna.

They made little offended noises that I ignored.

"Don't underestimate me or them, Alex," Alyssa warned. "They can be killers."

"So it's you guys…against us?" Morgead asked.

At the same time, he and Morgead busted up laughing.

Alyssa frowned at the two.

"Actually…yes," Chase grinned maniacally.

He jumped at me, but I took out my sword and swung it with all my might, letting my anger towards him out. The tip of my sword missed him by an inch. He took a step back and went after Morgead. I glared at my new opponent.

"Delilah."

"Alex."

We attacked each other at the same time. She took out a bottle of something from her mini handbag and spray4d it in my face.

"Ow! I-I can't see!" I dropped my sword and covered my eyes with my hands.

I tripped over something and fell backwards. I furiously rubbed at my eyes, but it just made it worse.

"How does it feel to lose, Alex?" Delilah's voice was close.

I kept my eyes closed (a. because they HURT! And b. because it'll are he think I can't see at all.).

"You're betraying your mother, Delilah! You won't get to be with Connor if he dies fighting Alyssa and Kronos!" I told her.

"I have a specific order, Alex. Kronos won't kill Connor. He'll bring him back to me! And with you gone, he'll be mine. Just admit that you lost before I kill you."

"I…I…"

And I jumped up blindly towards her voice. My eyes opened, even though they were stinging like Hades. I had her pinned under me. I brought my fist towards her face and knocked her out. I got up and grabbed my sword, blinking rapidly. Nico had kicked Anna in the stomach and Ash had pushed her to the ground before knocking her out as well. Chase and Alyssa were the main problems right now.

Alyssa was constantly zapping Rashel and sashing at Rashel with her sword and even though Rashel was bleeding slightly and her hair was frizzed, she didn't stop. You could tell that the lightning was wearing her out though. Alyssa was about to strike when a wooden stake suddenly came sprouting out of her back. I saw Rashel's smug look as Alyssa fell to the ground, gasping.

Chase stopped trying to fight Morgead and Delos and stared at Alyssa. He looked at all of us before turning and almost flying out of the room from the entrance he came in. Morgead almost went after him.

"No! We don't have any time. Let's just…go," I said.

"You don't want to kill them?" Ash asked, looking at Delilah and Anna.

I knew this would bite me in the ass later, but I said, "Leave them."

I looked down at Alyssa, who was trying to get air still.

"Megan!" She rasped out.

"She's as good as dead. She's just suffering. We can either kill her quickly or leave her," Morgead said.

It was clear which one he preferred.

_**We got the wild Power!**_ A voice inside my head said.

Oh crap. I forgot we all share minds now. Great.

"Just leave her. She deserves it," Ash said.

"But—"

And they pushed me towards the door. We left to go find the other group and give them backup as Alyssa gave her final breaths.

**A.N: Or are they…**

**Anyway, tune in next time to see what's going to happen. I would really appreciate it if you left reviews instead of reading it and thinking that would be enough. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews and it makes me kinda sad. So please review to make me happy. Happy me=faster updates. Faster updates=happy you. So basically reviews=faster updates. Bye! **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	18. Invaded

Chapter 18

_Amber_

Being in a limo with the Wild Power wasn't the thing that I had wanted to do today. Then again, I didn't want to be chased by vampires and being the live bait either. But life just loves to make me go through things like this. Just another day in the life of Amber Garcia. Yay.

"So…you're a witch?" Victoria asked me.

"And a demigod. I'm half god, half witch, actually. My dad is a god and my mom is a wi—" I was interrupted by another question.

"Your dad is _God_?" She asked, shocked.

"Do I look like an angel to you?" I asked.

She blinked. Rolling my eyes, I looked over at Thalia for help. Even though Victoria wasn't asking her any questions (yet…), she seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Greek gods," Thalia said, almost reluctant to speak at all if it got Victoria's questions going again.

"You mean like Zeus? And Athena? And—"

Victoria was hit in the back of the head by Jez.

"Jez!"

"What?" She looked at everyone else in the limo. "Oh come on. Can you tell me you weren't getting annoyed?"

I stayed quiet. Knowing my luck, and the mood Jez was in, I would be the next one to be knocked out. So I closed my eyes and scanned the people invading my brain for my twin sister. Trying to make it as quiet as possible, I used our telepathy link.

_**Alex? **_

I peeked open one eye to see that nobody even reacted to my thought. I was so glad I could finally block out the other's thoughts I almost jumped up.

_**Yeah? **_

I sighed in relief at only hearing her reply. Being invaded by everyone else's thoughts 24/7 gave me a constant migraine and I missed the old days when it was only a two person conversation between me and her.

_**Are you sure she's dead? I mean, if she is then we'll have to…**_

My thought trailed off and a picture of little Megan crying and asking 'why?' appeared in my mind and flooded me with guilt.

_**I know. I think….I think she already knows though.**_

Another picture in my mind, only this one from Alex. It showed Luna, back at camp, on the phone with her aunt. I could hear Luna's aunt say that Megan had started crying and saying things like 'she's gone' and 'why did she listen to the bad people?'. I could hear crying in the background of the call.

_**A sister connection? Like ours, maybe?**_

_**That's what I was thinking. **_

That's when I felt another presence in my mind. I didn't react too much to it though. I recognized the mind instantly. Percy was upset over something, and it was important.

_**Sorry to interrupt, but we need you guys back here as soon as you can. I can't make this sound any better than this but…**_

I could feel my heart racing as I replied quickly in my thoughts.

_**What? **_

The feeling of anxiety grew and the migraine worsened.

_**Camp Half-Blood is under attack.**_

_Mary-Lynette_

Mary-Lynette didn't even have a chance to speak before she was taken to the safest place in the camp. Poppy had ushered her, Maggie, Hannah, and Gillian into the Zeus Cabin, making them stay together and promise not to leave.

"But what about Ash?" She had asked.

"He's on his way back right now. We just need you to stay here while we kick butt," Poppy had told her and had left.

So the four of them sat there, looking at each other with wide eyes. Hannah was the first one to snap out of it. She stood up and went towards the door. She opened it and peeked outside before gasping and closing the door as fast as she could.

"What?" Mare asked. "What was out there?"

"There are monsters in the camp!"

"_What_?" Maggie said, eyes wider than before.

"But the magical defenses…the borders…" Gillian looked over at us.

"They've been broken somehow," Mare said, looking at her three friends. "There isn't anywhere safe. Nowhere."

"I should be with Thea, helping her with spells and—"

The door started to creak open. All four of them jumped and hid somewhere. Maggie in the closet, Hannah in the bathroom with Gillian, and Mare under one of the beds. There was a slithering sound, like a snake or something, going across the floor.

Then, the bed next to Mary-Lynette shattered to pieces as something smashed it. Mare pulled the small dagger that Annabeth had given to her out of its case at her waist. She heard a faint sound, like a door opening or closing, but that _thing_ hadn't left yet.

"Hey ugly!"

Maggie had opened the closet door and run out, glaring at the half woman, half snake-thing.

"Foolish mortalsssss. You believe you can trick me?" The thing laughed a throaty, slimy laugh.

She charged at Maggie, throwing her into the wall and whipped around to look at the bathroom door, which had just opened.

"Leave her alone!" Hannah shouted.

The thing hissed and charged at both her and Gillian, knocking them both out. From where she was standing, Mare could see blood coming from Gillian's mouth.

Hannah got up and went over to Gillian, trying to wake her up. The thing closed the door and turned to look at Maggie as if she were dinner.

Mare crawled out from under the bed and stood up behind the thing. She held the dagger and took a deep breath. This was it.

_You can do it Mare…_

The faint strum of the silver cord grew stronger and gave her strength. She brought the dagger down and the snake-woman dissolved into dust. Mary-Lynette ran over and helped Maggie up. Then, they went into the bathroom and helped Hannah pick Gillian up.

"We need to get her to the infirmary. Or to Thea," Hannah said. "She's out cold, but there aren't any major injuries."

"Well, then let's go," Maggie opened the door and held it open while Hannah and Mary-Lynette carried Gillian out of the cabin.

**Okay, I know this is super short, but it **_**is**_** an update and I had to update for Halloween. So give me your thoughts on this question:**

**Do you want:**

**- faster updates and shorter chapters **

**Or**

**-regular updates and long chapters?**

**Let me know in a review! Thanks for reading **

**By the way…**

**REVIEW!**

**And Happy Halloween!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	19. Set Fire to the Waves

Chapter 19

"Ash, don't kill us!" Alex screamed.

Their car jerked as Ash reacted to her screaming. His grip on the steering wheel was tight and Alex was sure that he had the gas pedal pushed all the way down. They were going over one hundred on the speed limits and Ash seemed to think that it wasn't going fast enough.

"Alex, jump in my seat when I jump out of the car. I'm running there," Ash said tightly.

"But—"

"Is something happens to Mary-Lynette, I won't forgive myself."

Alex nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. She got ready and then—boom. He was gone out of the driver's seat and she launched herself into it. She got control of the wheel and pushed on the gas pedal again to keep it going. She glanced at the mirror that showed the back seat and saw that Morgead and Delos were gone too. Rashel and Nico were the only ones left.

"Go, Nico. They need you. We'll be there in around ten minutes."

"Are you sure?" His dark eyes looked into hers through the mirror.

"Amber's probably already there," Alex told him. "Go watch out for her."

He opened the car door, only hesitating for a second and jumped out into a shadow when he spotted one. Rashel closed the car door and sat forward, looking at the road ahead.

"Ten minutes?" Rashel asked.

"More or less. Magic or no magic?"

"Use anything you can to get us there now."

Alex nodded, never taking her eyes off the road. Sure, she didn't have her license or her permit yet, but she did know how to drive. She just hoped she wouldn't be pulled over.

Speak of the devil and…

Rashel grimaced, "Care to go on a high-speed chase?"

"I have a better idea," Alex said.

She pulled over and the cop walked over to the car. Alex concentrated really hard on the things Thalia had taught her to do.

"License and registration, please," He said.

She snapped my fingers and a gust a wind blew softly around the car and the cop.

"I'm registered and everything's fine. Remember when I showed you my license? I'm a really cool celebrity that you want to give a police escort to," She said rapidly, hoping the mist would work it's magic.

The cop blinked behind his glasses and then made a grunting noise.

"Where you headed?" He asked. "Maybe I could help you out."

"Farm Road 3.141," Alex responded automatically. "The strawberry fields. I'm doing a charity event."

The cop narrowed his eyes at her, but only grunted and went back to his car and gave her a police escort.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Amber_

Our car stopped at the base of Half-Blood Hill and we all climbed out, ready to go and help the others. What I had been expecting was the campers on the borders, fending off the monsters from getting inside. Reality? There was no one defending the borders. Everyone was fighting for their lives inside the camp.

"Come on!" Thalia told me. "We need to find Percy and Annabeth!"

I glanced back into the car at Victoria and sighed.

"Come on."

She climbed out of the car and followed us up the hill.

_**My group is here and we're coming up the hill now.**_ I sent ahead.

Jez and Quinn were already sprinting ahead and Galen and Keller were transforming in seconds. We all raced up the hill and I almost gasped at the scene. There were monsters _everywhere_.

_**Percy, where are you?**_ Thalia asked.

_**Busy.**_ Was the only reply we got as we ran down the hill and joined the fight.

"Stay next to me," I ordered Victoria.

I pulled out Tsunami and fought my way through the crowd of monsters until I found someone I noticed the four girls trying not to get caught by anyone. I grabbed the frightened Wild Power next to me and dragged her over to them.

"Hannah!" I called to the closest one.

She turned her head and seemed to sigh in relief. Victoria and I made it over to them and I took in what was wrong with Gillian. I leaned down and put my hand over her head and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, her violet eyes fluttered open and she frowned. She sat up and looked at all of us.

"David," She mumbled.

"Come on, Jill," Mary-Lynette helped her up.

"We need to get you five somewhere safe," I said, also looking at Victoria.

"But where?" Maggie asked, looking around. "They found us in the cabins."

That was bad. I pursed my lips and thought carefully.

"Let's go to the armory. That way, you'll have a chance to fight back, at least."

"Hannah!"

Thierry was running up towards us and he seemed to be glad she was there.

"Take them to the armory, please. It'll be perfect if you stay with them," I told him.

He nodded and they all ran off in the direction of the armory. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see it was three very helpful friends.

"Oh thank gods," I said.

"We were told to stay hidden because of our parents," Jenny said.

"If I don't listen to my father, what makes you think I'll listen to you people?" Troy asked, a slight smirk on her face.

Ryan looked out where the others were fighting and said, "Let's go."

We raced into the battlefield and I was tackled by a hellhound. I gasped and tried to kick it off of me, but it was way too big. I heard a sharp whistle, like an owner commanding it's dog, and another big, black shape hit the hellhound and attacked it until it exploded into dust.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" I laughed.

She turned and came to say hello. Another whistle and I turned to see Nico standing there, a grin on his face.

"She wanted to go out for a walk," He said. "And maybe get a snack or two."

I smiled as he held out a hand and helped me up. Then, we both charged back into the battle.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

Alex pulled up to camp and she and Rashel both made it up the hill in record time. There was a beam of gray light going through the crowd of monsters, incinerating them instantly, which she figured was either Annabeth or Aurora. She then saw the fire and grinned.

Ryan and Troy had been let out.

She also saw huge waves coming from one direction, and she a guy with dark hair. She took off towards the waves, pulling out Hurricane and fighting off any monsters coming in her path. She finally made it to Percy.

"Glad to see you could make it," He grinned.

"I'm just happy my camp is still intact," Alex responded.

She concentrated and added her power to Percy's so the waves hit twice as hard on the monsters. They were slowly decreasing. They kept this up for a few minutes before Troy came jogging over with a mischievous look on her face.

"Keep that up," Troy said. "I'm gonna lite it."

"It's water, Troy," Alex reminded her.

"I can burn water," Troy insisted.

So the two worked again and a huge wave towered over them and Troy lifted her hands. It was like a blue flame creeping over the surface of the wave. Then, they launched it. It made monsters burst into sand twice as fast.

"See?"

Alex rolled her eyes at the smug look on her face.

"Alex!" Amber came running up with a look on her face that Alex didn't like at all. "Come on, they need all the witches."

Alex glanced back at Percy, who nodded. The twins took off running, hearing the next flaming wave crashed onto their enemies.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"Are you sure we can do this?" Alex asked.

"Positive," Thea confirmed. "It was in one of the ancient spell books the circle gave Iliana."

All the witches reached out and held hands, including the Hecate cabin, Iliana, Poppy, Blaise, and Gillian. Once their hands were connected, Thea began chanting. The power vibrated around the room, looking for an outlet to use. Then, it was like an explosion. It swept over us, around this Big House, and then it was gone.

"Did it work?" Poppy asked, opening one eye.

"It should have," Thea said. "Come on."

Everyone rushed outside and Alex was astounded to see that all of the monsters were gone. The border was back, and even stronger.

"It worked!" Amber grinned.

Alex laughed with her sister, happy to be back at camp.

"Hurry, get him to the infirmary now!"

Her moment of happiness was ruined when she turned around and saw a mess of brown hair being carried to the infirmary. She recognized him off the bat.

"Connor!"

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Amber's Pov_

I watched as Alex ran off with wide eyes. When was the last time I had seen Nico? I ran through all of the campers, searching for him. His cabin was empty, and Percy was with Annabeth, so that was it. I didn't want to go into the infirmary, or even check who died. I was too terrified. Then…

"Boo."

I jumped and turned to see my favorite brown eyes. I sprang into his arms and he held me.

"Nice fighting," He complimented.

"Same to you," She murmured softly. "I'm glad you're alive, Nico."

_A few months later…_

"Soon, correct, master?"

"Yes," Chase said. "We'll attack soon. We just need to wait a bit longer. Lord Kronos wants them to be prepared so he can crush them and make them beg for life."

"Is that all?" A new voice entered. "I was hoping he'd have killed the Athena brat by now."

"Don't let your resentments for Annabeth cloud your judgment, Rachel," Chase frowned at her.

"I won't," She promised. "But will Malcolm?"

"He knows what he gave up. He's still in his body, by the way. Just a small voice in Kronos's mind. Oh, and go get Delilah and Anna. We need them for the next attack."

"What about the other one?" Rachel asked.

"Hidden," Chase snapped. "They can't find out or Kronos will kill us too."

"Okay," Rachel said. "And here."

She handed him a watch and he raised an eyebrow at her. Rachel laughed, a terrible sound that echoed.

"It's a video watch. There's always little spies lurking about over there. They can never trust each other enough," Rachel explained.

"That means we can't trust them either."

"I know."

"Good."

**Ooooh. And on that note, I'll be updating ASAP. Thanks for the reviews :) I really appreciate reviews because I'll be having a bad day or whatever and then I'll find out someone reviewed my story and I'll be the cheeriest person in the world. Your reviews make me happy :)**

**So, how about it?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Pleaassse?**

**V**

**V**


	20. Do you care?

**Does anyone even still read about or care about this story? **

**I have the next chapter, but I'm not even sure if anyone likes it anymore. Let me know because I kind of feel like no one cares. This message will be up for a week. If I get 3 reviews by then, I'll post the next chapter and continue the story. **

**Thanks.**

**-SeaweedBrainLover22**


	21. Fun Day of Play for our Birthday!

Chapter 20

Amber

I opened my eyes and sat up, yawning. Alex was sleeping soundly in the bed next to mine and Percy was snoring in a few beds down. Jez was missing, obviously in the same cabin Morgead was in, but Rashel hadn't gone anywhere. Quinn was sleeping right next to her on the small bed, his arms around her. I got up and changed before I exited the cabin, going out into the camp about an hour and a half before everyone else got up.

I went down to the beach and sat in the sand, taking off my shoes so I could feel it between my toes.

"Careful, or a sea monster might sneak up on you."

I looked up, startled at the sudden voice. He was standing in the water, a slight grin on his face that reminded me too much like Percy's.

"Dad," I greeted.

"How's it been?" Poseidon asked, coming to sit next to me on the sand.

It surprised me. I looked over at him with a weird look before he turned and watched me too. I blinked and then opened my mouth to answer.

"Okay. I've been training a lot lately. Alex is going crazy because she can't seem to beat Percy. She's trying to learn archery—you know how bad we are at it—but you know Alex. She's too stubborn to give up that easily. Well…you might know her. Not too sure. Being a god must be really busy."

"I know you and your sister plenty, Amber. Never think that I never cared about you two or you mother. The Fates…" Poseidon paused and looked out to the sea. "The Fates had their own plans for her."

"Did you ever visit us?" I asked suddenly, remembering how Percy had told us that he had been visited by Poseidon when he was a baby.

"As much as I could without being caught," Poseidon admitted. "It was tough."

"Why didn't you bring us to camp earlier? We could have helped during the war. I'm…I'm…"

"You're sixteen today," Poseidon nodded. "I know."

"Then why didn't you let us help?"

"I was trying to keep you two safe. I promised that to your mother when she died. Percy…Percy was a different case. He was destined to save the world as my child. You two have your own destiny now."

"That doesn't make sense," I told him.

"I know."

There was an awkward silence in which we both just sat there. Then, he sighed.

"It was hard, Amber. Bringing you and your sister in would have made things much more difficult. Kronos could have used you as pawns—"

I snorted, "Right. As if that mattered at the time. He could have used Thalia or Nico. Alex and I would have been way lower on the list."

"You were younger…more vulnerable. He could have tried to taint your minds and—"

"Tainted our minds?" I raised an eyebrow. "Now I think _your_ head is the one filled with seaweed."

For a moment, I believed I had gone too far, but Poseidon just sighed again and then looked out to the water.

"How do you know it's my birthday?"

"You're my daughter," He replied. "It would be good to know my own children's birthdays."

"Mom was supposed to buy me and Alex a car to share today. We were going to come in on this exact morning. We had it planned since we were eleven."

"You want a car?"

I laughed, "No. Just remembering."

"Reminiscing can be good."

"It can be sad."

"It can," He agreed.

"Did you…did you ever…" I trailed off.

Did my father ever love my mother? I was positive that he loved Sally…but had my mother just been a fling? Was it possible to love another person so quickly? I swallowed my question and traced random patterns in the sand.

"This Hades boy…" Poseidon started uncomfortably. "You two are…involved?"

"Yes," I looked back up. "We have been."

"And you…have you ever…" He cleared his throat.

"No!" My eyes widened and I jumped slightly. "Gods, no! Oh gods."

I buried my face in my hands and tried not to laugh. Now he was asking me about my relationship stages?

"Good," He grunted. "Do you know about it?"

"Yes," I dragged out the word. "I know about—you know—and I don't really think either of us wants to talk about it."

Poseidon nodded and looked relieved for not having to talk about it. Since when had the Gods wanted to have 'the talk' with their kids? Ew. He stood and held out a hand, which I accepted and stood as well.

"So this was just to say hello or is there a catch?" I asked.

"It was a Happy Birthday."

"What about Alex?"

"There's a part you don't know about yet, but I'll be there. I'll talk to her then."

I nodded then I said, "You know, Alex needs to be looked after more, right?"

He gave a small grin, "Yes. Your sister has a bit more rebellion in her than you do."

"I have my moments."

"Happy Birthday Amber," He said.

Then, he turned and walked into the ocean until he was torso deep. He turned back to me and smiled.

"And to your earlier question: Yes."

And he disappeared into the water.

"Amber?"

Nico was standing there, watching me. I walked back up to him and greeted with a small kiss.

"How much of that did you catch?"

"From Rebellious Alex and on," Nico replied. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

He pulled something from out of his pocket and put it in my hand. I looked down at it and grinned.

"My very own iPod."

"So you won't keep stealing mine," He whispered. "I've had to delete some."

"Oh, come on!" I giggled. "Avril Lavigne isn't that bad."

"I was more worried about the Taylor Swift."

I laughed as we walked back towards camp. We made it into the pavilion, where some of the campers were awake and spaced out, eating and chatting with their siblings. Both Percy and Alex were up now, sitting at the Poseidon table and talking. Kimberly sat at the Hades table by herself, so Nico went to go sit with her while I joined my Twin and my brother.

"Why, dear brother, can you tell what today is?"

"Maybe it's Pegasus day?" Alex mused. "What do you think, Percy?"

"I…uh, no?" Percy was giving us an odd look. "That's like in February."

"He actually knew that?" Alex whispered. "Wow, I'm really loving his priorities right now."

"Are you being serious?" I asked him.

"'Course not. Happy Birthday, oh, confusing sisters of mine."

Alex and I both grinned at him. When Percy went back to eating, Alex's grin turned upside down instantly and she gave him an expectant look.

"Alex, we shouldn't—"

"He's our brother!" Alex protested. "He's supposed to."

"Supposed to what?" Percy asked, his mouth full of food.

My nose scrunched in distaste and Alex leaned forward, looking around to make sure no one else could listen.

Then she whispered, "Where's my present?"

"Ahem. _Our_ present," I glared at her.

"Fine. Our present."

"Isn't my presence enough?"

Alex whacked him on the back of his head with her hand. Suddenly, a brightly colored package was dropped onto the table and all three of us turned to see Jenny standing there with a grin on her face.

"Happy Birthday!"

Alex looked at the present, then back at Jenny, then to me. I nodded and she jumped forward, ripping at the paper.

"I get to open the next one!" I told her.

Alex was finished unwrapping it and she laughed when she saw what it was. I leaned around the box to see that it was a piece of paper. Written in neat writing was:

_Alex and Amber Garcia, you are hereby invited to a super-fun day including water sports, fun games, friendly competitions, and a party showing the day of your birth. All brought together by Jenny, Luna, Annabeth, Aurora, and Ryan. _

I looked back up at Jenny with a raised eyebrow and she laughed. Then, she danced off to join Troy and Ryan at the table that had been made for the demititans. Alex turned to me with a grin.

"You realize we're going to dominate this, right?"

"If we're on the same team," I said. "Then yes."

"And if we're not?" Alex asked.

"Then you're going down.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

I ran through the forest running as fast as I could, my breathing coming quick. I almost tripped over a tree root sticking out, but I steadied myself and dashed behind a tree. I peeked out, making sure my breathing was quiet.

"Boo!"

I gasped as Nico came out of a shadow and he cracked a wicked grin. I smacked his arm and gestured in the other direction.

"You just gave my position away!"

"They couldn't have possibly heard tha—"

"Attack!"

I laughed and pushed Nico in front of me, taking off running again. I only stopped when a familiar figure stopped me dead in my tracks. Alex stood there, holding two guns aimed at me.

"Hello, sister."

My eyes widened, "Alex, please. You don't want to do this."

"Why not? You're going to lose anyway. I might as well just kill you now and save myself from the trouble of dealing with you later."

"Alex…I'm your sister," I pleaded.

She pulled the trigger and I took off to the side while she tried to pelt me with water from the water guns she had. I heard her laughing and chasing after me.

"Now, Percy!" She shouted.

"Percy?" I demanded, turning around. "You made allies! Not fair!"

"Totally fair," My brother's voice said behind me.

"Nico, help!"

I looked up and watched in horror as Percy brought a wave towards me. Apparently, it was bigger than Alex had anticipated.

"Percy, you're going to hit me too…"

"I know."

"Hey!" Alex took a few steps forward so she could stand next to me. "That's not fair."

He simply let go of the wave. As it came crashing down, Alex and I raised our hands and the water twisted around, going right back after Percy. He held his hands out too, and concentrated. It was difficult, but there was two of us and one of him. The wave crashed down on him and he shook his hair and automatically dried off.

"Traitor," He accused Alex.

"Meanie!" She stuck her tongue out. "Besides, you betrayed me first!"

Then, Alex's guns were knocked out of her hands and picked up by something invisible.

"Annabeth," I frowned. "Alex, run!"

But it was too late. Alex gasped as her back was soaked with water from the gun and she fell to the ground, her arm outstretched towards me.

"Go on without me!" She cried.

"Okay."

"Wait, I didn't mean that! Amber! Hey!"

I laughed to myself as I ran. Time slowed down and I felt myself desperately trying to go faster, but I was practically running through syrup. That's when my mind processed what happened and I saw her.

"Jenny," I said, but it came out ''.

"Aaaammmmmbbbeeerrrr," She mocked, laughing. "Having troubles?"

She pulled out her own water gun with a grin and pointed it at me. She pulled the trigger, but a blast of grey fizzled it out through the air and Aurora launched herself at Jenny. The two tussled for a minute, but I had gotten up and grabbed Aurora's arm.

"Come on! Quick!"

She nodded and stood off of Jenny, sprinting off while Jenny chased after us, barely being able to run from laughing too hard.

"Run, run as fast as you can!" Aurora shouted gleefully. "You can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread woman!"

"You wanna bet?"

Troy appeared in front of us with a smirk and we both stopped turning around to see Jenny closing in. Troy had a water balloon in her hand and a water gun strapped back on her shoulders, her blue flamed eyes glinting dangerously.

"Plan fourteen?" Aurora asked.

"Plan fourteen," I agreed. "One…"

"Don't try anything," Troy warned, pulling back her arm to throw the balloon.

"Three!" I screamed, skipping two altogether and lunging to the left side while Aurora went to the right.

I jumped off and flew through the woods at a speed so high, I was stumbling. Everything began to slow down again and I internally groaned. Jenny was back and she had caught me for good.

But she never came out.

"Jenny?" I called after about five minutes.

The air grew colder and time went back to normal. I looked around, holding my water gun at the ready. Jenny must be playing a prank on me, right? That's when they came out.

There were about six of the beasts, looking like they had been the product of a human and a wolf mixed together. It stank horribly and I couldn't help but gag at their presence, knowing at once what they were.

"Werewolves," I sighed. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We're hungry," The smallest squeaked out. "You're our next meal?"

My eyes narrowed, "Next?"

"We found a girl near the streets. Tasty snack, but not fulfilling enough. You, demigod, will fix our hunger," One of the larger ones growled in a deep voice that didn't sound human at all.

"Do you even know what a demigod is?"

"Of course we know!" The small one squeaked out again. "They're delicious."

"Do you know who I am?" I stalled, mentally calling out for anyone within range to come help me.

_**Werewolves who want to eat me! Help would be greatly appreciated.**_

"You're meat," The large one cackled. "And meat is good."

The first one jumped at me and I jumped forward, letting him hop right over me. He hit the ground with a snarl and another leapt at me. I shot through my water gun and lifted one hand, twisting the water through the air like a whip to knock him aside.

"Meat is annoyed," I informed them. "Meat is giving you one last warning."

I blinked. I had been spending way too much time with Alex. Speaking of which, I was wondering where all of my friends were and why they were letting me be mauled by these werewolves when a blur came in.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Jez was standing right next to me with a grin. I raised an eyebrow and gestured to the growling wolfs around us.

"Not really."

"Allow us to help," Jez said. "Morgy! Did you bring those forks?"

"Forks?"

"We were hunting," Jez shrugged. "We all have different styles."

The small wolf fell over with a squawk as a silver fork hit him right in the heart. The other wolves howled and jumped at us. Jez fought a few of them off while I used my powers for some of them when I heard Jez curse.

I turned to see her holding her bleeding arm out. She looked up with a glint in her silvery-blue eyes.

"You just made a big mistake."

It ripped out of nowhere, almost blinding me as it curled through the air at lighting speeds and hitting the remaining werewolves. It blew through them and vanished in a second, barely leaving my eyes time to process what had happened.

Jez gave a satisfied smirk and then looked down at her bleeding arm. I lifted my water gun and squirted it at her arm and she gasped, looking over at me in surprise and anger.

"What was that for?"

I rolled my eyes and held my hand above the wound and it healed even quicker. She made a sound of realization and then (grudgingly) thanked me.

"Where's the wolves?" Alex jumped out of the trees.

"A little late there," I said.

She pouted and Morgead came out of the dark too. He went over to Jez and checked her arm before whispering something to her and kissing her.

"Get a room!" Alex called.

"I will when you stop yammering about Connor," Jez shot back.

"You want to go, Redfern?"

"Bring it, Garcia!" Jez laughed.

Alex held up a water balloon and Jez's eyes widened. She took a fighting stance and narrowed her eyes as Morgead looked between the two with wide eyes.

"Wait…you wouldn't…"

"I would," Alex smirked and tossed the balloon.

It flew through the air and hit Jez right in the face. She gasped in shock and Alex's laugh rang out.

"Alex!"

"_Run!_"

**Okay, here's the deal. I've been crazy busy lately and I barely have time for sleep, but I have some time off. I've still been trying to come up with more ideas, and I've been getting a lot of inspiration from everyday life. Sometimes I'll be sitting in math class and I'll be zoning out, imagining a cool scene where Amber and Alex combine their powers or something. **

**But anyway, I have a challenge for you. **

**Give me an idea. Give me an example. Give me your everyday life or something that you found out or thought of and I will try my best to give your amazing ideas over to the life of a demigod in these stories. **

**I also want to say thank you to those who still read this. I may not be getting many reviews each chapter, but I saw the views in my account settings. It's quite a few, but it's still something.**

**OH! And LOOK HERE! LOOK HERE! I'm considering getting a Beta. Anyone interested?**

**So thank you. **

**Please review and make my day? **


End file.
